


The Song of Wolf and Dragon

by schrutfarms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Gendry is son of Robert and Cersei, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys AU Fest, No Whitewalkers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug, Wolfblood Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrutfarms/pseuds/schrutfarms
Summary: When Ned returned to King's Landing with his sister and her babe, he had intended to protect him, however his friend had other plans. A mourning Dragon begins her scheming when she meets the babe as the wolf and dragon work together to play the game for survival.
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (past), Aurane Waters/Renly Baratheon, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lynesse Hightower/Jaime Lannister, Margaery Tyrell/Gendry Waters, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Stannis Baratheon/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 283
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> I am here with a Jonerys story, so for the purposes of the story. Here are the following things to note.
> 
> Jon Arryn and Knights of Vale went to Dragonstone, where Rhaella was betrayed by her castellan. Daenerys was born earlier than in canon. Robert knew of Ashara and Ned before the war. Rhaella and her children are essentially Robert's prisoner. Jaime Lannister is released from Kingsguard and so is Barristan Selmy. Ned and Robert are still friends, but Ned advocating for Rhaella leaves them in unfriendly terms. Elia and Ashara were in on the plan for Rhaegar and Lyanna, Rhaegar intended for Elia and her children to escape Dorne, but Varys got the wind of the plans and Aerys kept them there. Stannis is the lord of Storms End and Gendry is Robert's first born son. 
> 
> This is my interpretation of events, it certainly is not perfect and I do not expect it to be. It is simply an idea that I had in my head and decided to play it out. I do not own these characters.
> 
> Edits made in Chapter 1 - September 28, 2020

**Kingslanding 283AC**

**Ned POV**

It was a bright morning; Ned and his companion Howland and William had been awake for some time now. After relieving and washing himself, he went back to his makeshift tent. Upon entering, he noticed the nursemaid Wylla nursing a babe. His sister’s babe who is now his. When he arrived at that Tower in Dorne, he noticed that there were three of the Kingsguard present and at that point he realized that something about her abduction was not right. That realization became horror as he found his sister lying the bed in the pool of blood. When he went by her, he could not help but breakdown in front of her, he knew that she was dying and despite his request to get somebody, deep down, he knew he could not do anything.

“ _Forgive me Ned, for Bran and father, it was never my intention”. Her voice was weak as a whisper._

_“Hush now Lya, you will be fine. GET A MAESTER.”_

_“No Ned, listen to me, listen to me please.” She raised herself up with whatever energy she had and grabbed his tunic to bring him closer so that she could whisper in his ear. “His name is Daemon Targaryen, you have to protect him please, if Robert finds out who he really is, he will kill him, you know he will. Promise me Ned, Promise me.”_

_He could not help but tear up, her pleading. He looked up and he saw the nurse maid brought the babe to him. He was a quiet one with bits of black hair in his head. However, when the boy opened his eyes everything seemed clear to him. It was violet with the shade of lilac, those eyes that had reminded him of the woman he truly loved. The woman whose brother he had to kill to get to his sister. The eyes who reminded him of the prince who started this bloody thing._

_He looked back at the pleading eyes of his sister who was begging which was her final wish. He nodded and told her he would and with a breath of relief, she landed back to the bed which happened to be her last breath._

_After the tower, Ned, Wylla, William Dustin and Howland Reed rode south to Starfall to return Dawn to House Dayne. William Dustin’s fate was almost sealed by Ser Gerold Hightower, however after Ned got through Oswell Whent, he was able to save him and it took Ned, William and Howland to defeat Ser Arthur Dayne after he was wounded by Howland Reed._

_When they arrived to Starfall, they were welcomed by Lord Dayne, but there was but one for whom his eyes waited on and then she came, Ned had not seen Ashara after Vale, before the madness of war began. She was hauntingly beautiful, but what he saw in her eyes was not love, it was cold hearted hatred._

_“You fought war for your father and brother and ended up consorting with monster like Tywin Lannister, hope you find no sleep for what you ended up doing.” She was talking about what happened to Princess Elia and her children. She was right, he has not had a proper sleep since then. It was cowardice that Robert chose and he could not stand by that._

_“If you think, I would side with that shit Tywin Lannister, you my lady are terribly mistaken. I never wanted to blood of the innocent as justice for my father and brother.” That is what Robert said and Jon Arryn had to restrain him from hitting his king._

_“So what now Ned, you are going to take your sister’s child and deliver him to your king?” Ned closed his eyes._

_“No, I will raise him as my own son, right now only people know of it is you, me, Wylla, Howland and William. I can count on Wylla, Howland and William, but what of you?”_

_Ashara looked at him, “You will tell the world that he is my son, I had known of this affair from Elia. She and Rhaegar had wished to part from their union while naming Aegon and Rhaenys in the line for throne, it was me and Elia that were involved in Lyanna and Rhaegar’s marriage so let the world think that last of Rhaegar’s child is mine. That would keep him protected even if it failed to protect their brother and sister.”_

The truth felt more horrifying then he hoped for, during his time in Vale, he had heard of stories of Florian and Jonquil, Naerys and the Dragon knight. He had heard how Old King stood strong against his mother and the Lord regent, when they wished to part him and Alysanne. The stories of love that was meant to bring hope to others and it was meant to be sweet, yet here it is, bringing him nothing but fear. Was he truly a fool to not see where Lyanna’s heart lied? He loved Ashara, but even now when she asked to keep the boy in Dorne, he denied her. He may trust her, but he did not trust Dorne especially after what happened to the princess and their children. These were the same Dornish who murdered Daeron the Young Dragon under the flag of truce and he had learned from Ashara of Martells and in particular the unpredictability of Oberyn Martell. So here he was now, outside the confinements of the Kingslanding, preparing himself to pay a visit King Robert and his hand Jon Arryn. In all honesty, he had no heart to visit his friend and mentor again, but after he heard that he had captured Queen Rhaella, her son and her new born babe. He rode as fast as he could, he knew that the word of Lyanna’s demise might have reached Robert’s ears and nothing would stop him from getting his hands on them. He was able to see the River Gates and noticed that few Gold Cloaks along with men from Stormland and Knights of Vale rode out and at the head of the party was Jon Arryn. The man was wrinkled and old, he was wearing light blue cloak and was still armored with a dented breastplate. Ned could spot the falcon sigil pinned to his chest. He seemed weary from the war yet had the same resolute that he held Vale with. The last time he saw the man was when he was trying to break up his fight with Robert over the deaths of Princess Elia and her children. He never stayed back to see what his opinion was and left as soon as he could to break the siege of Stormlands. It would seem that with Siege broken had freed the rest of Storm Lords to send more men to the capital and that was needed. The city when he entered was surrounded by lions and now, he saw as many more stags than lions.

Jon Arryn stepped down from his horse with a little unease and so did Ned and walked towards his mentor.

“Lord Stark”

“Lord Arryn”

After the introduction was over, both embraced each other in a tight hug. It felt as if they were in Eyrie before the war began. They removed themselves of the embrace and he had a glance at his retinue, his smile turned towards a sad frown. He turned around and noticed and he was looking at his dead sister in her preserved box.

“Is that your sister?” Ned nodded

Jon Arryn sighed, “It was never supposed to be this way Ned, when I urged you to persuade Robert for your sister, it was meant for your father’s vision to rebuild North, but now there is madness and stupidity.”

“What of Robert?”

“Tywin wants to wed him to his daughter Cersei; I was able to persuade the parties to wait until you arrived seeing that this was the matter of seven kingdoms and you are the lord of North by all rights now.”

“What about Robert?”

“I kept him out of our talks for now, he has been waiting for your sister, but I hope I can persuade him to accept Tywin’s offer.”

Ned stared at him with anger, he understood that his sister has died but to offer someone else after her passing.

“It is not meant to disrespect your sister Ned, Robert would have chosen her if she had lived, but she has not and I have no trust in Tywin. He held back his forces while we fought Rhaegar at Trident, we have seen enough war and we need peace as much as I loathe it, Tywin is necessary evil for that peace.”

At this, Jon Arryn turned around as he heard wailing of a babe, he walked around and he saw Jon and Wylla. It took him a moment and then he turned around shocked,

“Is that..?”

“He is my son, my natural son from Ashara Dayne.” He looked a little relieved and so was Ned for his suspicion was correct, he did consider him Lyanna’s son. However, Jon Arryn was aware of his infatuation with Ashara and her visit in Vale. It kept him away from suspicion and for once he was glad that they both were away from other soldiers. Jon Arryn’s word should be enough for him to protect the babe for now.

“Does the boy have a name Ned?”

“I named him after you, Jon”

Jon Arryn gave him a sad smile, “I am sorry for pushing the marriage of Brandon’s betrothed towards you, in war, duty comes before love for love is the death of duty. Hoster will not like this.”

“I do not care of his thinking, Jon is my duty, he was my choice and he will be my son.”

“What of his mother?”

“She has chosen to remain in Starfall, at this moment, she grieves for the princess and has no intention to leave Dorne. I decided to bring Jon with me so for some time he gets to stay in North. Should his mother desire, he will visit Starfall.”

“Very well, come your friend will want to meet you, Sevens help me console that boy.”

They both got on their horse and started riding towards the city. Ned entered through the River Gates and he rode towards the Red Keep. He saw how the city was being rebuilt now, Ned had remembered how he and his men entered the city first time. Lannister men, raping, pillaging the citizens, fighting against the Gold Cloaks. He had able to put some stoppage as he had ridden towards the Red Keep.

“Jon, what of Queen Rhaella and her children?”

Jon Arryn sighed, “She has been placed under my retinue, to be honest Ned, I am quite glad you are here, after the bloodshed of Princess Elia and her children. I cannot put my trust on others, Hoster will do whatever Robert decides and Tywin will work to convince him to be rid of them once they agree to the marriage between Cersei.”

They entered the Southern Gate of the Red Keep and they noticed Hoster Tully enter the courtyard to greet them. His good father was someone who he might have some respect, but he could not bring himself to like him. It was him who made it a condition to wed his daughter in order to get his men for the war. Jon Arryn raised his banner to protect him and Robert, but he could not bring himself to think that Hoster chose it for the benefit of himself. They dismounted of their horse, but before anything could be said he heard ramblings and Ned realized what was happening. Out of the corner, he saw a Giant of a Man walking out towards them. Robert truly looked like the warrior reborn, he had heard how his friend won three battles in a single day in Summerhal after being routed out by Randyll Tarly. He personally witnessed his wrath in Trident, where he killed anyone who stood in front of me. He was wounded in Trident, but he was still able to defeat the Last Dragon. Robert walked towards him at a quick pace and stopped before him before he took him for a bone crushing embrace. Ned was strong, but not as strong as his friend. He gave his friend a sad smile.

“Gods, I missed your gloominess”

“You look fatter than before” Robert roared a laugh at his jest and suddenly he turned serious.

“Where is she?” Ned could not provide him a proper answer.

“It is true, isn’t it?” Tears started forming in his eyes. He moved towards the carriage that held her body. He was crying now, truly crying. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

“She didn’t deserve this; she didn’t deserve to die like this Ned. Even in her death, she looks more beautiful than all the maidens in the world.”

“Robert, I….”

“They did this, those fucking dragonspawns. CURSE THEM, CURSE THEM ALL TO SEVEN HELLS.” The man’s fury was truly something dangerous. Robert took his Warhammer and charged back into the keep. He looked back to Jon Arryn and was glad that he shared the same dread that he did. He ran behind him, trying to call him out. He went to the keep towards Maegors Holdfast. The Arryn Guards that Jon had placed were trying to stop Robert, but before he could get to him Robert was able to knock them out and he broke down the door.

“DRAGONSPAWN” Ned was able to get hold of his hand and push him towards the table. He heard Queen Rhaella’s screeching while holding her crying daughter and Viserys whimpering at his mother’s feet.

“STOP THIS, ROBERT” Ned trying with his complete strength to stop Robert.

“YOUR SON DID IT TO HER, THAT CUNT, BASTARD, RAPIST DID THIS. I WILL KILL EVERYTHING HE HOLDS DEAR. ONLY THEN MY WRATH, MY LYANNA WILL BE IN PEACE.”

Robert was able to get Ned away, however, before he was able to land his Warhammer with a crushing blow. Ned brought his sword to stop his attack. He realized; he could not hold him back for long. He did not have Ice with him, but the sword he had was castle forged steel able to thwart his attack.

“STOP IT, DON’T DO THIS.”

However, he was not able to stop him, but this time, he saw Barristan Selmy standing in front of him.

“SO, YOU SHOW YOUR TRUE FACE SELMY?”

He unsheathed his sword, “I may have bent my knee to you, but I am still a knight, it is my duty to shield those who did not deserve.”

“DESERVE?” He pointed his hammer to the frightened Queen “HER SON RAPED MY BETHROTHED, HER HUSBAND BURNED THE STARKS, DID YOU THINK THEY DESERVED IT, WHERE WAS YOUR PRECIOUS HONOR THEN SELMY”

Selmy faltered for a second however, he was still resolute and firm, “Aye, I was there, I was Kingsguard then, and their oaths are more important then those of a knight. I regret Aerys’s action against the Stark, but you strike now and you will forever be known as a man who butchered the innocent with his own hand.” At this both, Jon Arryn and Hoster entered the door, they were shocked at the display.

“I DON’T CARE, AT LEAST THEN I COULD GIVE LYANNA THE PEACE SHE DESERVES.”

At this fury overrode Ned as he could not stand by and watch his sister’s name, he stepped in front of Robert and grabbed his collar.

“IF YOU DO THIS, DON’T YOU DARE USE MY SISTER’S NAME TO DO IT.” Robert’s blue eyes that was filled with fury were now wide.

“DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD APPROVE OF THIS, APPROVE OF THE FACT THAT CHILDREN WERE RAPED AND BUTCHERED. SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU.”

Robert faltered at that, “You don’t know that, she didn’t deserve that.”

“OH, SO THEY DO, WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY SISTER HMM? SHE WAS YOUR BETHROTHED AYE, BUT I WAS HER BROTHER. I AM THE ONE WHO TOOK CARE OF HER AND SEE HER GROW AS A BABE AND BY THE OLD GODS AND NEW SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE APPROVED OF THIS.”

He turned around and looked at the Dowager Queen who was frightened, but was shocked at Ned outburst. Quiet Wolf, he was called yet he was still a wolf, his anger is something not anyone would wish to see.

“What do you want to do Robert? Do you want to be a King who slaughters and butchers’ women and children? Is that what you want? Is that what you think Lyanna would want to do, aye my sister is dead, but for the sake of any love, you ever bore, do not insult her memory by committing this act.”

Robert began to falter; he was breathing hard. He could tell he felt defeated on his purpose and had given up on his desire to kill the Targaryen’s for now. With a guttural roar, he swinged his hammer to the nearest table and it broke as if it was a stick and left the room with fury. Ned sighed with relief and turned back to Ser Barristan who gave a nod. Ned who stared at the knight and then to Queen Rhaella who kissed Viserys on her forehead and gave Ned a nod as well. He returned their gesture and then turned back to get out of room and stepped out of the room with no idea, where he was supposed to go.

It was at night when a knock was heard on his door, it was then the page that said that King Robert who had came to visit him. The King came in and entered his room, he looked tired from crying. The past few moons they have not truly shared the bond of friendship they had. At times, he wondered if his friendship was over, he wondered if the war turned him into a monster like Aerys. He came and took a chair and seated himself and beckoned Ned to sit.

“Had to find men to get this, but finally found it.” He placed a bottle at the table.

“Northern Ale?” Robert nodded.

“Was surprised wine cellars had it, but smells like the one we drank at Gulltown.”

“Hmm, don’t drink too much, I am not going to carry your arse back to bed.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I have my would be Kingsguard or some of them here.”

“Huh Kingsguard”

“How long are you staying Ned?”

“The day after your coronation, I will begin my ride to Riverrun. I pray to Old Gods that Benjen would not have burned Winterfell to the ground.”

The thought of Winterfell made him more sad he had returned North to get his bannermen, but he never truly returned home. This time he will be riding home with a wife and a son with hope of a new future.

“I heard you have a bastard son here.” Ned flinched at those words. He did not wish for Robert to see Jon. He was afraid if he would see his father in the boy.

“Aye, he is sleeping at his crib right now.” Robert got up from the chair and walked towards the crib, he noticed that the boy was sleeping, but unfortunately the time Robert got his crib he opened his violet eyes. Robert was staring at the boy; his hand reached his face and Jon grabbed his finger. Ned had a hand to his sword, he did not know what to expect, all he knew was that he had to protect the boy. He turned around and looked at him, surprisingly he had hard time reading his face which was odd for him, because he had known him for quite some time now.

“The boy has his mother’s eyes.” Ned was relieved that at the time he had not figured who he really was. Robert smiled and then walked towards Ned.

“It’s a shame, if it was not the war, the boy would have been your true-born son. Ashara will be hateful of me now.”

He remembered during their Journey to Vale, how Ashara, Robert and Ned had built a sense of companionship. Whatever companionship is now behind a dead princess and her children, Ashara may find it in her heart to forgive Ned, but she will never forgive Robert for his intention to not pursue justice regarding Elia.

“Wouldn’t you be hateful?”

“Ned, don’t, do not start this shit again. I am sparing those shit dragonspawns for your sake.”

“I am trying to advise you to be a better king.”

“No”

“Robert”

“No” he almost shouted and at that Jon started crying. Ned pushed past Robert and took Jon in his arms and helped him quiet down.

“If that is all your grace, I would like your permission to rest for the night.”

Robert was angry, but he nodded, “Ned, I may have spared Rhaella and her whelps, but I have plans for them and I have plan for your son.”

Ned turned back with a surprise and before he could comment, “This is your King's command, Lord Stark and you will see to it that it is obeyed.”

With that King left, Ned was certain sleep will allude him now, did Robert have plans for his son or was it Jon?

**Rhaella POV**

It was the morning, she had hard time sleeping in the guest chambers. The Red Keep was supposed to be her home. It was that for her ever since she was a babe, she walked with Grandfather Aegon, it was here where it was decided that she would wed her brother Aerys. It was at this place where she had lost three of her children, where she was raped and shamed by her brother. Now, here she stood, at the mercy of drunken whoremonger who happened to share her blood thanks to her Aunt Rhaelle. His mercy was as fickle as the sycophants who were behind House Targaryen until they were not. She still remembered yesterday when Robert charged in her room with the intention to kill him, were it not for Ned Stark and Ser Barristan Selmy, he might just have succeeded.

Out of all the people, she found Eddard Stark to be an odd one, perhaps it was simple mindedness of the Northmen or perhaps the honor of the Arryns. Starks were meant to stay in the North and stay away from the affairs of other even after their fealty to Targaryens. They had not played much role in Southern Politics until Rickard Stark. How foolish she was that she could not realize that man’s ambition. Betrothing his heir and daughter to the families of Lord Paramounts, sending his second son to foster in Vale. These were moves that a Lord would make to conspire against her family. She remembered the day, when she saw him when he arrived in Red Keep, he did not seem like a schemer, but just a man trying to right his foolish son’s mistake. Brandon Stark coming into Red Keep asking for Rhaegar’s death was truly thick headed of him and she would not believe any sycophants in court had the nerve to challenge a member of royal family in that manner. It was there her family’s doom began, she was not wary of Rhagar and Elia’s plan with the Stark Girl, but she was told by Elia that this was done with her consent and assurance that the Aegon’s and Rhaenys’s future would be secure. However, the war threw that future in ashes, her eldest son, grand children and husband were dead, she did not have any heart for her dead husband, but her grandchildren were another matter. She was completely broken, a woman heavy with child with a son who was merely learning to be old. The loyalty of her men was truly useless as they realized defending her family would be equated to fall on a sword. When Lord Arryn’s men came to besiege the castle, the castellan had killed Ser Willem Darry and surrendered the castle to her. Jon Arryn treated her respectfully escorting herself and Viserys to Red Keep.

When she gave birth to her daughter, she had begged Lord Arryn to keep Pycelle away from her. She knew that man’s deceit and if it were in her power, she would have had that man dead. She gave birth to Daenerys who was coming into this world surrounded with Vipers who would kill her without hesitation. Now here she stood consoling Viserys to be quiet, while holding Daenerys. She was not granted a nursemaid, King Robert’s punishment after his outburst of her family. She looked up and saw Lord Paramounts of the six Kingdoms present. Rhaella may have some mercy left, but she is certain there will be none for Tywin Lannister. Jon Arryn and Ned Stark wore honor and had a justifiable reason to fight the war. She might even consider Baratheon’s need to fight as reasonable as well, but Tyrells and Tully were opportunistic, up jumped Lords who fought war for their advantage. Mace Tyrell may have had feigned loyalty to House Targaryen during war, but he did not lift a finger when it came to fighting in Trident. The fat flower surrendered the moment Stark forces showed up in Storms End. Hoster Tully was another of the Lord, sure the man could say that they fought because of the passing of his daughter’s betrothed. She was certain that the same man would have fought against them, if Eddard Stark would not have married his daughter.

The door to the throne room opened and Robert Baratheon walked in the room with the intention to be crowned as the King. The High Septon, the man who Rhaella had a role in bringing into Kings Landing was now anointing the holy oil and placing the crown on the usurper, because that who the man was and Rhaella could do nothing, but watch from the sidelines as the crown that should have been her son Rhaegar, Viserys by right.

“I now proclaim you, Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Andal, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign”

The words echoed throughout the room as the man stood up from his bent position and walked towards the throne that his ancestor Aegon built. She wondered would he be ashamed over the fact that the blood of his bastard half brother will be tainted with that crown. As Robert sat on the throne, the chanting stopped and Jon Arryn who had been named as his Hand stepped forward.

“For the sake of unity and peace, His grace Robert Baratheon will take Cersei of House Lannister’s hand for his wife and queen.”

Rhaella could scoff at that, the wench that had wanted to be Rhaegar’s Queen finally got her wish, whatever love she had for Lannister for the sake of Joanna is gone. Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering on.

“His grace, King Robert Baratheon has announced pardons for the following, Grand Maester Pycelle who will resume his position. Ser Barristan Selmy has renounced his vows as a Kingsguard and will return to his house in Harvest Hall. Ser Jaime Lannister has been pardoned for killing his King and has been released from the Kingsguard. Lord Varys has been pardoned by his grace and will continue to fulfill his duties as Master of Whisperers.”

“By the grace of King Robert, it is announced that Stannis Baratheon will be named Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of Stormlands.”

The whispers began to grow louder at his announcement and were followed by the clapping that began afterwards. She looked at Stannis Baratheon, the man was as glum and dour as the Northmen. She had heard of the siege, how the man resisted and starved while the Reachmen plundered their supply store, but he never gave up. Rhaella might have hated them, but she respected Stannis Baratheon. Jon Arryn had finished his announcement and then she saw Robert Baratheon standing up from his crown.

“Rhaella Targaryen, step forward.”

Everyone’s eyes were on her, the vultures, the snakes that were present in the court room were staring at her as if she and her children were a meal ready to be consumed. She was alone, yet she had to be the strength for her children. She will not fail.

“The crimes that your family committed is unforgivable in sights of the realm. Your husband Aerys was a monster reborn, your son Rhaegar was a rapist. The crimes of your family have made it certain that your children’s future provides no danger to the seven kingdom or the reign of Baratheon dynasty.”

She could tell that some of these words were Tywin, but he was too much of a coward to do it on his own.

“Your son Viserys will remain as the ward of the crown and when he grows of age will join the Nights Watch to repent for the sins his father and brother committed. Additionally, I have been told that you are still of child bearing age which is why you shall wed my Brother Stannis Baratheon and as for your daughter Daenerys.”

There was a smirk in his face, a smirk that had a glint of cruelty in there. “As a child, I used to marvel on the story of House Durrandon, the Storm Kings that ruled before Aegon came to power. House Durandon was extinguished when Orys Baratheon wedded the daughter of House Durandon and they became house Baratheon. It is with that in mind, your daughter Daenerys upon coming of age will wed, my friend Lord Eddard Stark’s natural born son Jon Sand.” He stepped down the throne and glared at her with intense hatred, “For the crimes of your husband and your son, the name of House Targaryen will perish with you and your children.”

She was shocked and was completely out of words, the Gods are truly cruel after years of pain and suffering, _is this the fate of my house? My son being sent to watch, my daughter being wedded to a bastard and my children from Stannis having a Baratheon name._ She looked around at others who were shocked and she could tell that the King had not said of his plans to anyone, not Jon Arryn and certainly not Eddard Stark. The man was completely shocked and seemed to be enraged by this. She had been Queen for 20 years and was shamed by her husband and it seems as if his ghost is still haunting her as his sins are bane of her house. The House that rode dragons that had the might of Aegon, the fierceness of Visenya and the Wisdom of Jaeherys will be naught but subservient to other Houses. No, she will not let this happen, suddenly something in her woke up, this will not be the end of her House. The name Targaryen will live on and the traitors will learn of Dragon's wroth.

**Ned POV**

This has to be a fucking jest, the fact that Robert announced to the realm without even telling him. Ned did not know what to make of this, he wanted to protect Jon from the light of the realms, but thanks to his friend he has been pushed into the middle of it. He went back to see Jon in his cribs, his eyes were open staring into the wall. _What are you thinking of little one? How your mother and father’s love screwed over the realm? How my idiot of a friend with a desire to end a dynasty is just continuing one_? Will somebody learn of his name, his identity? Everyone knows that Ashara is his mother, but what would happen if someone looks closer and sees Rhaegar in him. He picked Jon up cradling him trying to get him to sleep. He tried to get to the King, but was only able to get to Jon Arryn who said that the King will not be moved from this decision. It would either be that or their heads.

As if disturbed from his thoughts, a knock was heard. The page entered and announced that Queen Rhaella was visiting his room. He held Jon tighter, Robert might not have recognized who Jon truly was, but would she know who he really is. Queen entered the room; he had seen her once in Harrenhal. She had dressed regally, but here her regal dress was gone and she was dressed as an ordinary Lady would. He stared at her violet eyes, which were the same as his nephew’s, _her grandson._ Her eyes narrowed at the bundle he holding.

“Is that him?” Her voice was complete without emotions.

“Well, I should get to know my good son, now wouldn’t I? Tell me Lord Eddard, was saving me from your friend a farce? A way to mock me and my family trying to show that you are better than me.” Her words displayed anger; it was not loud but was extremely bitter. Ned could not find it in himself to be angry at this point.

“I understand you do not believe me, your grace, but frankly after all that has happened, I do not give a shit of what you have to think of me.” Ned hissed and that seemed to have surprised Rhaella. She seemed to have not expected this little outburst. All this time, Jon had been rather quiet. It was surprising that of his nephew’s quiet nature, it was similar to his. Something that will help him in the future.

“I never wanted this life for Jon, a life where everyone would have their eyes on him. I wanted him to live a quiet life, but it seems the King has taken that choice away from him.”

She must have noticed that Ned was trying to hold Jon and was trying to keep him away from her and at that appoint something seemed to have clicked in her mind. Rhaella started to look at him with a rather curious nature.

“You said that the boy was Lady Ashara correct?”

Ned nodded, “Then he must be a beautiful boy, let me hold him.”

Ned was hesistant, “I am not a monster, Lord Stark, I just wish to see the boy, who will be my good son.”

“Forgive me, your grace, but I would like to put Jon to his bed.”

She moved closer to him and her gaze was peering through him, “Why don’t you want me to hold him, what do you think I will see?” Her eyes widened “Who do you think I will see?”

“Your Grace”

“Please, Eddard let me see the boy.” Rhaella pleaded. He wanted to keep him away from her, but he just could not and gave the boy to her.

She held him for few moments and some more and then finally realization hit her. The same realization that Grandmother would have of a grandson. Holding the child, Rhaella began to laugh and laugh like a madman.

“Oh Gods, what a game you have been playing with me today.”

She turned back to Ned and that point he knew she had realized who Jon’s true parents were. It was no point hiding it from her.

“Do you think others would know it too?”

“No, he might have the eyes, but other things like his cheekbones, his nose they seem familiar to his brother and sisters. I see some of Viserys and Daenerys in him as well. Only those close to Rhaegar would know who he truly is and those close to him are not that many.”

Ned was silent, “Did they wed?”

“Aye, from what I know off.”

“I always wondered what was going on with my son, why he made the choices that he made. When Elia returned, I never knew where she went. I know my good daughter well enough to know that what happened between Rhaegar and your sister must have happened with her agreement. Spider was my husband’s loyal servant, he might have known, but he never told me anything. You may think me a queen but I was a prisoner of my brother and I hope he his damned in seven hells and all the hells there are known.”

Ned did not know what could he say, so he just listened as Rhaella Targaryen continued to talk of her family.

“When King Robert announced that my son would join the watch and my daughter will marry a bastard, I thought this would be it for my House, but with him now, there is hope.”

Before Ned could say anything, she continued, “What is his real name Lord Stark, it could not be Jon. What is his name?” She looked at him with intent.

“Daemon, Daemon Targaryen, that’s what Lyanna named him on her dying breath.”

“The wonder and terror of his time like his namesake.”

“Your grace, if your intentions are to put him in the crown, I’m afraid I am…”

“Afraid of what Lord Stark? What could you do? Send him to black, no no, you will not do any of that, if you do that or intend to do it, there will come a time in future where Robert will learn of your betrayal. Sure, he will kill me and my children, but he will show you no mercy either. He is the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated. He will wage war on North and your bannerman would desert you probably even name Roose Bolton as his warden. The choice you made was to protect your sister’s son, but the fates have other plan for all of you, me and him.”

Ned sat back at the chair, he was scared, scared at the implication. He considered telling Robert, but Rhaella was right he would kill him and Jon. The fact that Robert did not discuss his plans with him and had Jon Arryn speak after the coronation had made him certain that he was not in his favors. Robert did not like the fact that he spoke for Queen Rhaella at the time. Would he continue his resentment as the year passes? Would he grow bitter at his sight? Would he forget the boy he was in Vale? Ned did not know, but he knew one thing, the game that he will have to play will either secure his future or destroy it. Rhaella took the chair next to him while holding Jon and sat next to him.

“I understand you want to protect your nephew, my grandson, Lord Stark. However, his life would never be simple, that choice will never be his. People will look at him with envy for marrying my daughter or look down at him for being a bastard. Whatever the case maybe, he will be part of the great game now. The game that the lords and ladies would play. Robert may want to extinguish House Targaryen by his means, but there will be those who would find a way to use me, my son, my daughter and him for their own benefits and favors and trust me my Lord they will.”

“So, you intend your daughter to marry my nephew?” Rhaella nodded, as she noted how her grandson held her finger tightly. She cooed and played with the babe. She finally got up and put Jon back in his crib before kissing his head. Rhaella turned around and said.

“Yes, it is said Daemon Blackfyre loved his sister Daenerys, but their love never happened to pass. This will not happen with them. They will wed as Jon Sand and Daenerys Targaryen and when they will play the game and they will play to win it. For when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, there will be no middle ground.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon prepares for wedding and reminisces his nightmares. Varys gets a visit to confirm his theory. A wedding of Ice and Fire takes place.
> 
> Edits made 10/5/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So couple of notes:
> 
> Stannis and Rhaella have a daughter by the name of Argella  
> Theon was taken as a hostage in Kingslanding where he sucks up to Joffrey and becomes worse.  
> Brienne has a new role in her character,  
> Since Jaime is in Casterly Rock, he does not visit Winterfell. 
> 
> Ages
> 
> Jon - 16  
> Dany - 16  
> Robb - 16
> 
> Look out for the first dream sequence, it might be too much to take into account.

**298 AC – Winterfell**

**Jon POV**

_It was a bright morning; Jon could see the wave of sea crashing from the window. It gave him a sense of calmness among the chaos that surrounded the world that he lived in. Jon heard a noise behind him, he turned around and smiled knowing what it was._

_“I know you are there; you should come out now Rhae.”_

_He heard giggling around her. Jon knelt and started slowly walking towards the voice looking through the couch and the bed, the little one had the tendency to hide beneath there._

_“If you come out, I will have sweets for you. Maybe, I will have words with the cook to make you your favorite pie.” He heard more giggling and then suddenly the girl came out from the bed and screamed in joy. Jon feigned a fright, but was grinning at her. The girl had always been in his dream, olive skin and violet eyes. Her smile was the sweetest thing he had seen and it always made him smile as well._

_“That’s not fair, you hid and scared me, Rhae.”_

_“Well, you should pay more mind to your surroundings then. Now, I want the lemon pie.” The girl was haughty_

_Jon grinned, “I promised you didn’t I” his eyes narrowed further, “but seeing that you gave me a fright, there is no honor in scaring your baby brother, I am wondering if I should honor that promise.”_

_The girl pouted, “You promised me that you would give me sweets and pies.”_

_Jon knelt and looked at the girl and placed his hands on her pouty cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead, “Hmm let us make a promise shall we, I will give you the sweets and you will introduce me to Balerion.”_

_The girl was contemplating his suggestion and then had a wide smile on her face, “Okay, I will bring Balerion.” As those words were uttered, he heard crying from the other side._

_“Eggy’s up” The girl shrieked in excitement to look towards where the voice and then looked back at Jon beaming, “Come, he needs to see us, he always stops crying when he sees me, I am his favorite.”_

_Jon smiled at her and said, “Go on, I will be right behind you.” The girl ran out and Jon chuckled and got up. He turned back to the window and looked at the sea once more and that is when he heard her screams._

_His joy suddenly turned to ash and dread filled his bones, “Rhae? RHAE, where are you?”_

_Jon ran towards the screams, but he could not see Rhae only hear the screams and wailing of Egg. He entered a dark room and unsheathed his sword. He looked around to find the girl, but could not see anything. Out of his hindsight, he saw shadow moving towards his right. Jon ran towards that shadow and swung his sword, but it just went through it. The shadow grabbed the girl and held her by her neck. She was truly frightened and was looking pleadingly at Jon. Jon swung his sword again, but it just went past the shadow again. The shadow began to take face of a pale pigheaded man. seemed portly and had pig liked eyes, he could not recognize him completely but he had a evil grin on and an armor of manticore with three gold coins etched into his chest plate. The shadow then proceeded to stab the girl and continued stabbing her multiple times._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO”, Jon ran towards the shadow and it disappeared. He held Rhaenys in her arms, her eyes and face were becoming pale._

_“You…...could…. have…. saved….us.” She was breathing roughly; blood was spurting out of her mouth. Jon could do nothing for her as she drew her last breath. He screamed for her, prayed to the Gods to see her smile once again. Before he could mourn, he heard another laugh coming out of the hallway. Jon got up filled with absolute rage and ran towards the door where the laugh was coming from. He was horrified at what he saw, it was another shadow a very large one, perhaps larger than Hodor. He was holding a babe by his feet who was crying. He had flecks of silver hair and could see his own violet eyes in him._

_“Don’t you fucking do it, Give me the fucking babe.”_

_The shadow was still laughing at him, he had a dog etched in his chest plate and then he went ahead to bang the babe’s head to the wall._

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

With a guttural roar he woke up, the fire in his room had gone out and it was dark, but still moonlight was bright enough for him to see the room. He was panting really hard, the room was cold, but he had been sweating terribly. From his left, he heard a quiet whimpering and he turned around and saw its source. He was small pup, white fur and eye’s as red as rubies. The direwolf pups that his uncle Benjen found was one of its kind. It was runt of the litter that now belonged to his brothers and cousins. He had named his direwolf Ghost, for he was quietest of them all. The direwolf licked his face and continued licking it. Jon scratched his ears; he was crying and embraced the wolf.

“I am okay boy, it was just a dream, just a fucking dream.”

He had been having this nightmare for quite some time, it started when Lord Stark announced that the King was making his visit to Winterfell. Lord Stark had also told him that he would be marrying Daenerys upon his visit. Jon got up and wore his clothes, it was still late at night, hour of the wolf perhaps and walked out of his room. Jon had lived majority of his life in Winterfell. Yet even now, the castle had seemed to intrigue him. Built by Brandon the Builder, the castle of Winterfell had been the oldest in the realms of Westeros. Lord Stark had brought him when he was a baby and he lived until he was four years old when his Uncle Benjen came and took him to Moat Cailin. He had enjoyed living in Moat Cailin even if in the beginning they had resided in a single tower and would always see the builders working. Jon walked towards the one place where he knew he could find some peace on his mind. It was the place where he could find peace and solace and allow him to think. Jon finally reached the Godswood and sat by the chairs next to the weirwood trees. He was Sand by name and had learned scriptures of Seven Gods. Lady Catelyn had seen to it that Jon would follow the Seven. Perhaps it was her way to show the Northman that he was of Andal and not the First Men. Jon had the strongest resemblance to the Starks of the Old aside from Arya, so he understood her reasoning for Jon to become an Andal in the eyes of bannerman. Jon had not truly minded that, his time with Moat Cailin was rather well. He got to know his cousins Cregan and Lyarra. He also had visited the Dustins at Barrowtown. Lord William had always been warm towards him and treated him as if he were his own, his wife Barbrey would look at him as if she had seen a ghost. It was there, he had made quick friends with Domeric Bolton and Roderick Dustin. It was said that Jon resembled his uncle Brandon in build and manners. He was quick to anger and strong, he had Ned Stark’s solemnness or broodiness as Robb would like to say and his uncle Benjen’s height. Jon took it up to himself to pray to the Gods. He prayed that those in his dream are in the peace now, he prayed for the strength to wield to do what he has to do. Jon’s peace was disturbed when he heard crunches of the snow. Jon put his hands on his knife.

“Jon? Is that you son?”

Jon rested his hand and turned around to look at the man. His hair was tied back his eyes were tired, it was something that showed the burdens of his Lordship for almost twenty years. Ned Stark came towards him as Ghost approached the man and sniffed his shoe. Ned Stark chuckled at that and patted the pups head and then looked back at Jon who had a sad smile on his face.

“Aye, Lord Stark, I was just hoping for some peace, Godswood gives me that.”

Lord Stark gave him a sad smile, “It is something that I often find myself doing as well at times when I feel troubled.”

He sat down at the bench next to Jon and placed a hand on his shoulder, “What is troubling you son?”

Jon did not know if he wanted to share his nightmare with him, specifically of whom it pertained to, “Nightmares, it won’t let me sleep.”

Ned Stark nodded, his eyes looked troubled, “What are these nightmares of Jon?”

Jon hesitated, “I do not wish to speak of it, I don’t want to relive it.”

Lord Stark was thinking what he could say to that and sighed, “Your dreams are just that, dreams Jon, try not to dwell too much son hmm.”

Jon did want to prolong this conversation any longer so he just nodded, “Mayhaps, it maybe because I am nervous about what is to come. It's not like Robb wedding Alys.”

Ned chuckled at that, “Marriage is something that always can make a man sleepless, I wish I could have done better to alleviate the circumstances.”

Jon looked at the weirwood tree as Lord Stark continued “Jon, are you happy with this union?” Jon looked at the man and he just happened to show genuine concern.

“In the beginning, when I heard of this union, everyone kept on mocking me of how a bastard gets a princess, of how fortunate I am. When I visited South, people would come to me and befriend me because of who I am marrying and I used to resent that and I used to resent her because of it.”

Afterwards he looked up at the stars in the clear sky and smiled, “Then I saw her and I realized that she was suffering worse than I, one day I found her crying in the Godswood and I don’t know what it was, but I could not watch her cry. I don't know I am not a bloody poet, it's just, after I saw her cry I just wanted to be there for her and not resent her at the same time. That is how we grew close together and eventually it grew into love.”

Jon looked at Ned and continued, “That day I promised myself and her in front of the tree and Old Gods that I will always be there for her. The love that we built would grow no matter the odds, no matter the situation, no matter if she is ugly or pretty, happy or sad. In our good days or bad, I will be there for her no matter who or what comes against us.”

Lord Stark seemed to be getting uncomfortable with what he said as he nodded and smiled, “I am glad you are happy with this son, that it is not just duty but love. It is rare to find such in these times.”

“But you love your wife too don’t you.”

Ned chuckled, “Aye, I do, but it wasn’t love in the start only duty, but slowly it grew into love. When we had Robb and then Sansa, then Arya, we built a home for ourselves. It is what you will build as well at Sea Dragon Point.”

“What about my mother then? Did your love diminished over time?” Jon had not meant to sound bitter, but his words seemed to have affected Ned as he frowned.

“No, it never did and never will.” Ned sighed then and got up from his desk and patted his shoulders. “Get some rest son, the outriders from Torrhen’s square came this evening, Kings retinue should arrive in two days.”

Jon nodded as Lord Stark walked away, the man had asked to call him father whenever they were alone. He had obliged the man until he was 12, however he stopped doing so when he learned who he really was. It was the same time Dany and her mother had visited Winterfell along with the King and his retinue. He still remembered the day, when he first saw Dany crying. She was sitting with Arya and he was able to notice a bruise in her arm.

_“What happened?”_

_Dany had not answered only looked at him with a bit of scorn, Jon then looked at Arya and she stared at him with an intensity and anger._

_“It was that Ironborn boy, the one they call Theon. He tried to push himself on her. If you had not been an arse and been there for her this would not have happened” Arya snapped at him._

_Jon was furious, his rage knew no bound, he knew Robb was behind him. “Robb, stay here with them.”_

_With that he ran out to find that squid cunt, he had met the boy before, he was a little taller than Jon. It was said that Bastards grow up faster than true born children, that must have helped because when he found that cunt with shit eating grin. He went towards him and before the boy could utter any words, he kicked him in his sac and then punched him and kept on punching him. There were others around trying to stop him, but the rage he was him would not let him stopped. He kicked the boy in his guts and ran him down over the rail as both went down. Theon was on his knees as Jon ran over him and pinned him down. Greyjoy was a strong lad, but even for twelve name day old he had more strength in him than other children of his age._

_“You touch her, I’ll rip your hands off.” He punched his face again; the boy was bleeding and might have lost a teeth, but Jon could not care about it._

_“YOU LOOK AT HER, I WILL TAKE YOUR EYES OUT.” Jon gave him another hard punch. Theon was beginning to faint. Before he could do more damage, he was taken off by more guards._

_They were brought over to the King and Lord Stark, on his right, he could see Dany and his mother staring at him. They were both concerned._

_The King was willing to let Theon go since he hurt a Targaryen, but Jon’s wolf blood would not let this go that easy. He looked into the King’s eye and asked him “If that was my Aunt Lyanna there, would you have let the man go?”_

_Everyone in the room were silent at her mention, Lyanna Stark, who later he learned was her mother was a sensitive topic for King Robert._

_King Robert looked at him, his jovial face had turned into rage, Lord Stark placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the man off, “I understand your sentiment boy, but do not ever question my feelings for your aunt. TEN LASHES FOR GREYJOY, Clegane, see to it that it is done.” The decision seemed to have had surprised Rhaella._

He remembered that night when he was ailing his bruised knuckles with ointment in the Godswood, when Dany and her mother came to see him along with Lord Howland Reed. They told him the truth of who he really was, that his real name was Daemon Targaryen and he was the heir to Iron throne. The truth was dangerous for him to handle and he was off sound mind to confront his uncle about this but then Howland told him of the consequences. The man seemed to know more than he let on. He turned around and looked at the teary eyes of the woman who happened to be his grandmother and embraced her tightly. Jon then looked at Dany who was also startled at this revelation. For some reason, it did not matter who she was to her. All his life, he had known her to be his intended and at that very moment that is what he decided she is going to be. It was that day; he had made that promise to her. Jon had lied to Uncle Ned; the man was what a father should have been. Yet he could only see man who was conflicted between his allegiance to a friend and an oath to his family. Jon could not find himself to rely on him with the fact that he had known the truth. Jon got up and walked towards his room, before leaving the Godswood, he made another promise to the Old Gods. The monsters in his dreams who killed his brother and sister will suffer the fate worst than death. Mercy is not luxury they deserve and he will remind them that blood of Theon Stark and Rogue Prince Daemon Targaryen flows through his veins.

The two days had passed in a breath, he noticed Lady Stark scolding Bran for a thousandth time for climbing the walls of Old Tower. He had cleaned himself up and was returning from the Glass Gardens after collecting Blue Roses. He hid them by the nearby barrel from where he was supposed to stand to greet the arrival of the Royal Party.

The King and his retinue had arrived, his brother Robb by his father, his newly wed wife Alys Karstark was next to him as well. The King and his friend Ned Stark embraced as the old friends would. The King had got fatter beyond his imagination, _would be easier to beat him in a battle field,_ Jon mused. King greeted all of the Stark family members, when the man came to him, he had a time looking at him so he kept his head down. The king lifted his chin and then smirk, “The wolfblood is strong in him Ned. Just like his uncle and aunt.”

There was an awkward silence after that as both King and Uncle went to crypts. He looked at Robb and nodded at him. He had wanted to wait for him to see Dany and her family, but he knew that he could not let others see that heir of Winterfell was greeting the Targaryens. Jon loved Robb, even if he was cousin in reality, he was still his brother. The boy he played with in the yards when he was young. Jon was also on friendly terms with Alys despite what he thought of his cunt brothers. The royal party began to disperse and it was then he finally saw two horses arriving. Few people looked at them, but they did not pay attention to them. The first man got off his horse, he was wearing a black tunic and had a silver chain which was holding his cape. He had silver hair and had a lilac eye; from that he knew it was his uncle Viserys Targaryen. Jon had wondered if the man knew who he was, but he could not care, because he finally saw her. By the Gods, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She looked at her long hair, full lips, her lilac eyes. She had a mischievous smirk on her face and he could tell she was looking at him. She was wearing grey dress, it was not something that made her regal, but it still made her look like a queen in his eyes. Viserys whispered something in his ears and Dany grinned harder at that. They separated, it had seemed that the man had not desired to see him or he wanted him and Dany to be alone.

Jon looked around and noticed that no one was paying any specific attention to them and were back doing their duties. Why should they care? To the rest, they were bastard and a lady who was meant to be a princess. Jon turned around and looked past the barrel and was glad that the flowers were still fine. He had been an idiot to just put the damn flowers by the barrel, but at the time Jon was too damn nervous to see Daenerys for first time in two years.

“You have grown taller” Jon said.

“You have grown prettier” Dany retorted with a smirk.

“I was thinking about wearing a pink bow tie to look more presentable, but I heard it was frowned upon.”

They both smiled and then embraced each other, he looked around and kissed her hard. After they broke the kiss, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. He quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Hey, what is it?”

Dany just shook her head, “I have missed you.” She took the blue roses from his hand and at that Ghost walked over to her. The direwolf had grown the size of a dog, all of the direwolves were growing as well. Dany went down to pat Ghost; she did not care of how she was dressed. The mutt licked her face and Dany chuckled at that. From his side, he noticed a really tall woman in armor coming towards them. She was armored and seemed to be Southern. Jon had seen his fair share of female warriors. Jon’s aunt Dacey was a warrior of her own merit. She had participated in Greyjoy rebellion and had fought alongside her husband.

The woman stood by them and Dany looked at her and nodded to her, “Jon, this is Lady Brienne of Tarth, daughter of Lord Selwyn, my sworn shield.”

“My Lord Jon.”

“Well met my lady, I am afraid but I am no Lord, not yet.” His Lordship was something that his Uncle Eddard had negotiated with the King. Allowing Jon to become his bannerman would ensure that there is no disloyalty. After some reluctance, Robert Baratheon had agreed and Jon was named as the Lord of Sea Dragon Point. Jon had visited his keep as it was being constructed and he had been content with the work that was being done. His lands would be crucial when it came to trading with Seagard and perhaps even Old Town and Lannisport. They had to set up defense against Iron Born raids most certainly, the place would also be used as means to defend Deepwood Motte and Bear Islands. The last report he heard from his castellan was that there were 20 ships and were ready for use.

Jon looked around to see if he was expecting someone else, “Your mother is not here?”

Dany frowned, “My mother could not make it, she wishes us well, however she has not been well.”

There was more to the story than that, Jon had known that and he would ask Dany later. He nodded and asked “Come my Ladies, I will gladly lead you to your rooms.”

**Daenerys POV**

Today was the day, she was getting married. Her whole life had basically revolved over the fact that she was promised to Jon Sand. A bastard boy of Usurper’s Dog or at least that is what the Lords who would try to butter up to her and her mother would say. To this date, Daenerys had not heard her mother say ill of the Starks, at least not to her knowledge. Yet when she was little, she was always told of the savages that reside North, frighten her into believing that they are the monsters that Usurper used to take down her house. Daenerys was also told that her intended would be of the same nature and even worse considering that he was a bastard. When Daenerys told her mother of what other Lords said, she simply told them to ignore those Lords for their opinions do not matter.

Daenerys was confused with how her mother reacted, she was 8 namedays old and she saw how different her mother used to be amongst different Lords. Sometimes she was really timid and quiet other times she was fierce as Visenya of Old. When she became 10 namedays old, she witnessed the visit of Dornish Prince Oberyn and Quentyn Martell. Her father by law Stannis was stiff as a rod and kept his response short much to the amusement of Prince Oberyn, her mother was timid but Daenerys could observe some changes in her tone. She was taking care of her half sister Argella when Prince Quentyn visited her. The frog-faced boy seemed to be trying to woo her, promising her when the time would come he would fight and die for her. He promised her that he would protect her from the bastard if he decided to mistreat her. Daenerys was grateful for his assurance, but her mother told her that words were wind. They would not mean anything unless if it benefitted the prince. Her mother was a beauty of her own, but she could see sadness in her eyes. Even if she would not admit it to her, she knew that her mother missed Viserys. Sometimes, when she could not sleep and sneak off to the kitchen to eat lemon cakes, she would see her mother crying by the fire place and at times hear her speaking to herself. At that moment, she would not care if she was caught or punished, she would run to her and hug her tightly.

On her 12th nameday, the king had commanded her and her mother that they will be traveling with them to Winterfell. It was meant as a reminder to everyone that a Targaryen princess would be marrying a Stark Bastard as a repayment for the wrongs done by them. At least that is what the King and his cronies would keep on mocking her during their travel. Theon Greyjoy was one man she loathed the most. When the Greyjoys declared war on the Seven Kingdoms. King Robert united the realms and defeated them and brought Theon to Kings Landing as their hostage. The boy was meant to be the same as Viserys, a hostage yet he always kept in good company with Prince Joffrey and it seemed that his cruelty affected him in worse manner. Daenerys felt his lurks and lustful gaze, she was still a child not flowered, but that had not mattered to him at that time. Daenerys shivered at what Theon had said to her when they were at the Inn of the Crossroads. _“I hope to meet your bastard, because one day I will make him watch as I steal you from him and make you my salt wife. I want him to watch as I take you right in front of him and I promise you, you will love my cock.”_ Theon kept his predatory glint even in Winterfell she stayed with her mother most of the time. Her intended had not come to see her, he seemed to be acting cold to her. Her mother told her to give him some time, she had been a Targaryen her life had been easy because of Stannis. However, his life was burdensome due to the fact that he was a bastard. Jon Sand was not what she had expected, his curly raven hair, his long Stark face and hauntingly beautiful violet eyes made him pretty. She would hear his brother Robb call him that and his jests resulted in Jon spilling the ale over his head and leaving the table. Daenerys had struck a fast friendship with his sister Arya who kept on telling her how she admired Visenya and how Jon admired Daeron the Young Dragon. Her mother had a sad smile at that, she had finished up her conversation and left the table to go to her room. As she was walking back, Theon Greyjoy grabbed her from behind, she could smell the wine from his mouth. He had grabbed her arms really tightly and was trying to remove her clothes before she heard the shout of Arya and her mother. The guards that followed made let Greyjoy go of her wrists. Nothing had happened but she was frightened, her mother had gone to Lord Stark when Jon and his brother had come. Daenerys had seen the pure unadulterated rage in his eyes as he left the room, she had learned from Arya that earlier Theon had also mocked Jon and called his mother whore. It had taken Ser Roderick at the time to keep Jon away from beating Theon up. Daenerys had been glad as she saw Greyjoy’s face when he and Jon were brought to the King and was equally surprised by the punishment the King had given to the boy.

It was later that night when everything she knew in her life changed. The man that she would be marrying was not a bastard at all, but her blood. Daenerys had then understood why her mother constantly told her to avoid the sweet words of the Lords gaining her favor, why she should not mind Prince Quentyn's words. Daenerys had finally understood her plans and intentions. Under the shy and timid woman was a dragon made of true steel who was sharpening her claws and readying herself to breathe fire down on her enemies. Jon, no Daemon, was surprised by this revelation, they were meant to be nephew and aunt yet they were of same age and were complete strangers to each other. She had remembered his promise and had known at the time that he would be the man that she would marry no matter what the case. Since then, their bond only warmed and grew strong. They had secretly met each other, shared their kisses and written letters. He had visited her the last year under the pretense to visit his Dayne aunt at Starfall. He had to maintain his identity of Jon Sand and it had seemed that the Daynes were aware of his identity and were willing to keep up the mummer of his identity. She had willingly given Jon her maidenhood during his visit to Storm's End. Jon had told her that even he was maid himself and had not lain with any others. Dany had found that hard to believe, but Robb who had accompanied at the time had confirmed his story. Now here she was, her mother was not with her. She had desired to visit Winterfell but Stannis denied her. Perhaps that had been the reason between the coldness between them. Stannis just mentioned a thing or two about duty, normally she would have been able to crack the cold mask of the man, but it seemed that something had happened in King's Landing. Argella had wanted to accompany her but Stannis had denied her as well. Daenerys had suspected that it would be because Joffrey, he did not like his presence around Argella.

Ever since her incident with Theon she had refused to be weak, she had asked Stannis if he could find someone to train her. Initially he had refused, but when he had heard of the maid of Tarth, she was invited to train her. Brienne was truly a woman she had admired; she was tall and strong and had beautiful blue eyes. She carried a sword like the knights she had seen coming to her household. Under the tutelage of Brienne and Ser Bonifer, her household guard, she had learned to swing swords and shoot arrows. When the King had learned of this, he had commanded that the maid of Tarth be sent away, however Stannis stepped forth and convinced him that Brienne would stay and would serve as Dany’s handmaiden. Daenerys had chuckled at the notion of Brienne being her handmaiden, she had promised her to be a better handmaiden for her sake and they would carry out their practices discreetly. Since then Daenerys had grown more efficient in her training, Jon had not known of her training, it was a surprise that she intended to reveal to him when they arrive at Sea Dragon Point. Daenerys was average in sword but she had grown to become a master in archery and she had hoped that her time with Jon and Sea Dragon Point would help her become more mindful with battle strategies.

She did not have the luxury of wearing fancy royal dress or jewelry that she had seen the Queen wear, but her wedding dress was truly precious. Sansa Stark and her friends had stopped by to prepare her and kept on telling her how pretty she looked. The girl Jeyne Poole looked at her with envy and Robb’s wife was rather more supportive of her. Daenerys had studied of Northern Lords and North and was glad that Jon was not sitting idle during this time. He had built solid relationships with all the heirs and the lords of the North. Jon had built a partnership with Mountain Clans, Glovers, Mormonts and Dustins. If only they had known their true intentions. Daenerys walked the courtyard and was standing at the opening of the Godswood, when Viserys arrived. He kissed her cheeks and had tear in his eyes.

“Mother would be proud of you sweet sister, hope the bastard would make you happy.”

His eyes were soft and then it hardened as he continued, “It is a shame she could not be here herself.”

The relationship between her mother and Viserys was bitter. Viserys felt that his mother had abandoned her and her mother admitted the same thing herself. He had told her that he would be leaving for Castle Black from here. Daenerys could not believe for a moment that her mother would let him go off, but up until now, nothing was done regarding it. Daenerys had tried to get something out of her, but Rhaella Targaryen had been surprisingly tight lipped about it. That is the reason why she could not say much to him now. They entered the weirwood tree, it had been agreed that they would marry under the Old Gods and the Septon would also marry them in the sight of seven to legitimize their wedding to the Seven Kingdoms. King and his brood were present in the audience and had a smirk on, not that she cared of it.

“Who comes before the Old Gods Tonight?” Lord Eddard announced, she saw Jon standing in front of her. She could not take his eyes off him.

“Daenerys of House Targaryen, a woman grown and flowered, who comes to claim her?” Viserys replied.

Jon had not seemed to heard the question; he was too busy looking at her. It took a nudge from Robb to break him off his revelry.

“Jon Sand of House Stark, a man grown and of noble blood.”

They walked and Viserys gave her hand to Jon and went back to the crowd. The lilac and violet eyes had not left each other as Lord Stark continued, “Do you take this man?”

Daenerys responded, “I do”.

They knelt in front of Old Gods and prayed, she was not certain at the time what Jon had been praying off, but Daenerys had known what she wanted to ask the Old Gods, “Let me be his strength, let me be his support, let me be his love and not his burden, let me bear his children who would carry on our name and legacy.” She took a breath as she prayed in her mind, “Let me be his Queen.”

They got up and they kissed each other. They kissed for some time until somebody cleared their throat, they had now officially wed under Old Gods, now the Septon anointed by Starry Sept of Old Town had accompanied their retinue came in front of them. Jon was given the maiden cloak by Sansa and wrapped Dany under his cloak. The proud Septon had already received glares of Northern Lords and the septon in return had looked down at them. The quarrel between Old Gods and the Seven had been going on for thousand years, which made this wedding even more controversial considering that a wedding of the seven was being conducted in Winterfell for possibly the first time. The wedding ceremony under the faith of seven was rather long affair, but King, Lord Stark and High Septon had agreed to shorten the ceremony. They were anointed with holy oil and then looked each other in the eye.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maidern, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and he/she is mine, from this day till the end of our days.” They both repeated while looking in the eye.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love and loyalty towards my wife.”

Their marriage was concluded and the reception had been a rowdy affair. Jon had not let go of her hand, they held each other for a long time. Jon’s friends came by and gave them their gifts and blessings. King Robert had been surprisingly respectful towards Jon and told him of her bold Aunt Lyanna. As if the man was trying to rub it into her, if only Robert had known who he was talking to. She wiped the bitterness off and looked at Jon whose face had revealed nothing, but she could tell that Jon wanted nothing more than rip the King’s head off. She squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a small smile which Jon had returned. Joffrey seemed to have wanted to humiliate Daenerys to please his father announced that it was time for bedding ceremony. She had never seen crown prince Gendry, but she was told that he was his father’s son, however, she was confused why he was not here with them. She understood bedding ceremony meant and could see men and women arriving to carry them off while shedding their clothing. 

However, Jon dropped his knife as a warning to others, “It would not be wise for a groom knock someone’s teeth off on his wedding day.”

Suddenly the celebrations stopped, she knew Jon was stopping the men from coming to her. Joffrey was about to explode; however, his words were dissolved as King Robert began laughing, “Seven Hells Ned, the boy is truly your son after all.”

With that everyone began laughing, Lady Catelyn, who was on his side, looked at them with a cold glare. The woman did not like King’s words, but she could not do much about it.

“She is my bride and I would carry her myself to bed.”

With that both got up and Jon took her up with extreme ease, Daenerys yelped, but was able bring his arms around his neck in time. They walked off the main hall as everyone cheered them on and patted Jon on his back. They reached their room and Jon placed her on the bed. Before they could begin their night, Jon stopped her. He turned around and lifted the wolf who was hiding under his bed. It surprised how he knew the white wolf had been there. “Off you go, you mutt, you do not want to see what transpires here tonight.”

He turned around and stared at her, the lust was evident in his eyes. She almost ran towards him and started kissing him hungrily. There was immense passion amongst those hungry kisses, their tongues sparred for dominance. All the while they were ridding themselves of their clothing, within a minute they were naked as their name day as their duel began. Jon lifted her up and instead of taking her to the bed, he pushed her to the wall and lifted her up. Daenerys put her legs around his waist and held onto him as Jon started kissing her neck. She had been wet as Jon entered her, they both had lain before in Storms End, but this was different. Everything felt in connection as Jon thrusted into her, Daenerys moaned louder and Jon kissed her to quieten her moan and gasp as carried on pounding into her.

Their duel had carried on for what felt like hours and they both finally were laying in their bed. Their sweaty bodies intertwined and she wished she would have just stayed like this forever. The fire in their chamber had been roaring, not that they needed it their bodies were keeping each other warm.

“I wish we could stay here like this forever, away from our troubles and sorrows.” Jon said as he held Daenerys looked up and kissed him.

“Our troubles brought us together and our sorrows will make us strong.” Dany whispered.

“To tell you the truth, I am scared Dany of what is to come, of what we have to do. I fear the future, I fear the failure.” Jon said as his hands was tracing her body.

“It isn’t failure that I worry off, it is survival, we have to live Daemon, live for each other, live for mother, Viserys, Robb, Arya, Ned and all of them. If we fail, they die."

Daemon contemplated her words as Dany continued, "What is it you told me once, that your Uncle Ned used to say about being afraid?”

“That it is the only time, we could be brave.” Daenerys nodded at that.

“We have to be brave, there will come a time when you will have to kill Jon Sand for Daemon Targaryen to be born and you have to be ready. If we look back, we are lost” Daenerys continued.

Jon looked down at her and placed a soft kiss and lips and kept on kissing her. She wondered if we wanted to go for more.

“I have a gift for you.” Jon looked into her eyes.

“What is it?” Daenerys was curious because of the fact that he remembered her gift at this time.

Jon got up from his bed and went towards his cabinet, she could not see what he was doing but it was just building her curiosity further. He finally took out a chest, it was not big Daenerys noticed.

“It took me a whole day to search the crypt, Robb is the only other person to know of this as he was covering my absence, but I finally found it.”

He opened the chest and gasped at what it was, she had read in books of the dragon eggs and their appearances, but seeing them with her own eyes was truly something else. There were three eggs, one egg was dark blue in color with black spirals, another was complete black with shade of red and the third one was white in color with a bit of reddish outlook in it.

“I never paid much attention to Maester and his lessons, but for this one I was rather curious. It was said that during dance when Prince Jacaerys flew his dragon Vermax here, he had kept some eggs here in Winterfell. He believed when the pact of Ice and Fire will be fulfilled, the children from its result would be able to use it. I do not know much of hatching eggs, but I felt it fitting for us to have these eggs to serve as a memory what our dynasty once was.”

Daenerys crawled towards the chest that placed in the bed and took the black egg up, it felt warm to her. “It is warm”

“You feel it too?” Jon questioned her

“Yes, it must be in our blood.” Daenerys responded

“Aye, well I charge you with its hatching then.” Jon chuckled as Daenerys narrowed her eyes, she knew he was jesting as she slapped his shoulder. Jon took her hand and the lust in his eyes awoke as he kissed her hand.

“So, what do you think of your gift?”

Daenerys removed her hand from his grasp, she placed the egg back in the chest and placed the chest down by the bed. After she looked at Jon as both were still naked, she walked towards him and kissed him with renewed vigor, she knew for certain that sleep will not come to them this night.

**At the same time in Kingslanding**

**Varys POV**

It was hour of the wolf, his friend Illyrio had visited him after some time. He loved his friend, but patience was not his strongest suit. Over the years, they had built a solid partnership, they were bound to each other by family.

“Everything is in place in the north, as the boy enters New Gift, our men will be ready to take him.”

“Do you trust these men of yours?” Varys questioned; they were walking within the tunnels beneath the city. He had to commend those who built this, because there were plenty and only few knew to wander in the right path.

“Naaharis has been paid well, he will do his job.” Illyrio mentioned.

“I still do not understand why you are risking this much to abduct Viserys.” Varys questioned him, he had gone through great lengths to ensure that their arrival and impending departure would remain silent and stay away from King’s ears.

“The boy had asked to see his uncle and Connington was convinced as well. He believed that it would help establish his legitimacy. We could have wedded his aunt to him, but as you said, the girl had given her maidenhood to the bastard wolf and apparently has fallen for the boy. You do not need to worry of Viserys, a Lysene boy will take his place in the wall and no one has truly seen him there and the men taking him have been bought off.”

It was truly sad that Daenerys had been taken by her wolf’s charms. From what his little birds had told him, the boy is Brandon Stark in strength and appearance, but not in his vices. Lord Eddard had seen to it, the boy had remained well-mannered despite his anger.

“She could still be the key to the North, she is loved by the heir of Winterfell and other Northern lords seem to like her, with the right move she could help us give the North. Also my birds sing that their keep at Sea Dragon Point have ships, ships we could convince them to use for our cause.”

“And the bastard boy?” Illyrio questioned.

“He too will have his uses; my birds tell me they will be traveling towards their keep. I will keep an eye on them and when the time comes, should there be a need and Ned Stark and his whelp not comply to our plans, arrangements will be made to make them Warden of the North.”

Illyrio nodded, “We are too close to our goals old friend, I only wish my Serra would have lived to see this day.”

Varys never showed his emotion, but when it came to his sister his eyes softened, “As have I old friend, soon our Daemon will play the mummer of Aegon Targaryen and claim his place in the throne. I will work to ensure that his mummery is well hidden. The realm shall see him as a savior and a savior he shall be.”

With that, they both parted, Varys got out from the corner of the Great Sept of Baelor. He had disguised himself as a beggar. When Lord Stark had brought the boy with the bones of his sister, he suspected that there was more to the story of Jon Sand. For years, he had been searching for proof of the truth to his theories, but none were found. The fact that the Dayne’s had acknowledged the boy as her own and how he had Ashara Dayne’s eyes did not do much to further his proof until now. He had heard of whisper of a nurse maid named Wylla. If she could confirm his story, then he could use that to drive a rift in the Old Alliance and turn Starks and Baratheons against each other. The Stag would unleash his fury on the wolves, the lion would join them while the Trout would be honor bound to defend Starks. With the realm in war, Aegon would then come in as their savior to end the war that was started. If the rumors were true, then he would have to ensure that Jon Sand or his children do not survive the war for they would pose a threat to his plans.

“Forgive me, I was sent from Dorne by a woman named Wylla.”

Lord Varys looked up at a man who seemed rather a boy, his voice as sweet as his and he looked like a Begging Brother.

“Follow me” Varys said, he had to make sure that Baelish’s spies were not watching them. The man could either be an impediment or a blessing to their plans and he had no trust in him. Littlefinger was the second most devious man the realm has seen.

They entered a quiet area of the tunnel which ensured that no whispers could be heard, “So where is the woman?”

“She is by a village near Tumbleton, with your leave I can bring her here.” The brother said.

“The proof?” Varys questioned

The boy took out a parchment from his pocket and read it. It spoke of a diary of High Septon Maynard which could further confirm that Prince Rhaegar had wedded Lady Lyanna and the girl Wylla would confirm the story of the boy.

“There was one more message, mi Lord.” The boy looked at him.

“What is it?” Varys questioned as the boy raised his finger to hold as he put his hand back in his pocket.

Before he could realize what happened, he pushed him to the wall and covered his mouth. The boy then went ahead and stabbed him multiple times. Varys tried fighting his way out, but could not do it, the boy was strong and kept on stabbing without any respite. The pain was becoming too much for him to bear as he realized all his hard work over twenty years would mean nothing. Life was leaving him as he heard the boy, “Father above, Judge Lord Varys wisely.”

As he said that, he stabbed Lord Varys one more time and moved closer to his ear. His eyes were wide, but he could still listen to his last words as he whispered.

“The Dragon Queen sends her regards”

With that, the last thing Varys saw was the boy moving the knife to slice his throat deep and he fell as life left his body, his life blood pooling around him as the boy burned the parchment in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was honestly hard to write that dream, let me know what you all think. As I said before, I am not a professional writer, I will make mistakes so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Robert talk over the past and discuss families. Jon contemplates the future and sets forth his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, work and studies have kept me busy and unfortunately it will be so for some time. So the updates will be slow.

**Ned POV – Crossroad Inn**

“Gods, this is country” Robert exclaimed as he walked back to the table that he had set up. It took more than fortnight for them to get past the Neck. Catelyn told him how the Queen subtly bickered about the harshness of the North as if to find a way to rouse his wife to do something silly.

Robert sat down in his chair and ate bread; he could see bead of sweat in his head. Ned marveled at how much his friend had changed. Who would have thought that the warrior that brought down a dynasty looks fatter than a mule.

“What say you Ned? You, me pissing on all our duties and travel through the inns with ale on one hand and a tavern wench on another?” Robert said.

“You really want to make your horse suffer through all that?” Ned japed.

Robert laughed, if it was some other King, he would have taken this as a horrible insult and reprimanded him, but Ned knew enough of Robert to not think much of it.

“Poor horse, aye truly I miss this. In Kingslanding, it is nothing, but the stench of shit and garlic. Even when I look out at Blackwater Bay, I see nothing that would truly give me peace.” Robert said as he gulped on the wine.

“Not even your children?” Ned mentioned

Robert chuckled, “With Gendry aye, the boy is too much like me for me to care off, Tommen and Myrcella are sweet too.” He gulped down and then he frowned, “It is Joffrey that worries me a lot, the boy has too much of his mother in him and he hates Gendry far too much.”

Ned contemplated at those words, “Surely, it could not be bad, there were times when I considered Brandon to be a pain in the arse and hated him for that.”

Robert shook his head, “It is not like that Ned, I remembered your stories of Brandon, even when you hated him, you never truly did. The hatred between Joffrey and Gendry is bad, it is as if Joffrey always does something that makes Gendry hate him and Gendry japes about something that makes Joffrey bitter.”

“Doesn’t her grace do anything to make peace among brothers?”

Robert frowned, “No the woman does not do anything, she always had seemed to side with Joffrey. I do not understand why, but she is not fond of Gendry. She never cared much for him to bother. I had plans to make betrothal between Joffrey and your daughter Sansa, hoping marriage would make the boy see some sense, but Jon Arryn talked me out of it.”

Ned looked surprised, when Robert had arrived in Winterfell in the first place, he had expected some sort of marital contract. Ned had expected that it would have been for Sansa, but was surprised when Robert offered Myrcella for his son Bran. Throughout their ride to Crossroad Inn, Ned had noticed how young Bran and princess Myrcella were getting along. It had made him happy, the fact that Bran and his mother would be parting ways as they make way on River Road towards Riverrun.

Bran had been named by his Grandfather Hoster Tully as the heir to Riverrun after the demise of his son Edmure. It had been a long night four years ago, when Brynden Tully had come bearing news of how his foolish nephew led charge against bandits only for him to fall of his horse and break his neck. Catelyn had been distraught over the loss of his brother and had confined herself to the prayers of the Seven, hoping her brother’s soul might find salvation. After that a Raven arrived with the seal of the crown bearing signature of Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn and the King naming Bran as the heir to Riverrun and announced the plans to have him foster in Riverlands when he is old enough. The alliance between Myrcella and Bran would bind the North, Westerland, Crownlands and Riverlands together.

“With Bran being the future lord and your daughter, the future lady it would make more sense to see this arrangement through Robert.”

Robert drank another glass of wine and frowned, “Aye I know, still it was my wish that a Baratheon son would marry a Stark daughter, seems I will not witness it in my life time.”

Ned understood his friend’s implication, “We will still bound by marriage, won’t we? Once Bran reaches the age and takes up the lordship, we would be family.”

“We should have been family a long time ago”

Ned was growing uncomfortable with this conversation, “Robert….”

“She was supposed to be with me, she was promised to me and then she was taken from me. Do you know how hard was it for me to not bring down my hammer on that sulking silver head shit.”

Ned realized that he was speaking of Viserys, he had hoped that over time that his kingship would have kept him from the bitterness for Targaryen’s would have died down. Clearly it had not.

“What would you have gained from it? Just the ire from your bannerman? Tell me what has Viserys Targaryen done to you? Has he roused people against you hmm?”

Robert was getting more frustrated with this, “No, but they are dragon spawns.”

Ned had to laugh at that, he was just thinking over the concept of dragon spawns, “And your kin, have you forgotten that your Grandmother was a Targaryen, you share the same blood with your brother’s wife, his daughter and his son. Are you so bitter that you are willing to name yourself kinslayer by killing someone who had no part in your suffering?”

Robert grimaced, “Aye, you are right? There are times when I question my own bitterness about them. The boy has not done anything, he has not received the education that other nobles did. I have seen how my wife and her people would mock him. I think part of him was glad to take the black. His mother had seldom visited him, she rarely left Storms End. I don’t enjoy being bitter, I just cannot help.”

Ned calmed himself a bit and grabbed Robert by his shoulders, “Past is past Robert, we have to look at the future, you are a King now, your son will be King after. Targaryens are done, Rhaella is your good sister by marriage, Daenerys is my good daughter now, those who were guilty are long dead. We will only keep them alive by being bitter.”

Ned meant what he said, when he had seen Jon and Daenerys by the Godswood, he had some bitterness about his sister at the time, was this how she felt when she had wed Rhaegar? However, looking at the smile Jon had that day, he could not help, but feel happy for him. Ever since the incident with the Greyjoy lad, Ned felt a change in Jon’s behavior with him. The boy felt more withdrawn with him even if he doted on his siblings. Since the age of ten and three, the lad had traveled the Southern Lands with Manderly brothers. He had visited Starfall to meet the Daynes, who knew who Jon truly was, but with Ashara’s request were keen to count him as family. Ashara’s disappearance was what truly had bothered Ned, after Greyjoy rebellion, news had come of her disappearance. Rumors circulated that she had killed herself, then there were those that suggested that she ran away to live a life in Essos. There were also some rumors that she had taken up faith, Ned had to chuckle at that, because Ashara he knew was never a believer of faith despite her family following the seven. Jon had also visited Braavos, Old Town, Pentos and Crownlands. He had made visit to Storms End where he met with his betrothed and had taken her maidenhead. Ned did not want to believe that, but when Jon returned it said it all in his face. He truly wanted hit the boy hard in the head for his stupidity and he did just that.

“Your lad Jon seemed happy with his marriage” Robert woke him out of his thoughts.

“Aye, it seems whatever happened with Greyjoy boy brought both of them closer together” Ned said.

“Heh, it’s true, I still remembered Greyjoy’s face, the lad has been bitter with your boy since then” Robert chuckled “He has the north in him, same as does your son Robb. What is it you Northmen call it? Wolfsblood right?”

Ned had a small smile, “Aye, Wolfsblood it is, hopefully being married and being lords of their own keeps would stop them from doing stupid.”

Robert laughed, “Your other nephew, what is his name Cregan? Your son by Benjen, does he have a lady?”

Ned frowned, “No, probably some Northern girl. I suppose, Benjen keeps it to himself when it comes to his children. What about Gendry? Are we looking at his marriage prospect, the lad is of age now?”

Robert’s glee changed to seriousness, “Aye, Tyrells have been haggling for some time now. Jon Arryn agrees, that match with Tyrells would be beneficial.”

“But you don’t see them as worthy?”

“Ambitious cunts, that’s what they are, the old hag Olenna is bothersome. You will love her; she is all fun and joy.”

Robert said those words, but sarcasm was dripping out of it, which made him wonder about Olenna Tyrell.

“It seems to me that women drove you out of Kingslanding and you are dreading to meet her again.” Ned jested; Robert further chuckled at that.

“Jest all you want, soon she will be at your head, I wonder if her barbs were the reason that drove Jon to his grave.” Robert said.

At his words, Ned’s face turned grave and cold, Robert must have noticed it as well, “Ned, what is it?”

Ned looked at Robert, he contemplated on whether he should tell his friend about the letter Lysa Arryn sent. The letter had been burned, but the words still remained in his head. Robert could be impulsive and if he were to learn that Lannisters were involved, he would bring seven hells without consideration. However, he looked at Robert, he knew his friend needed to know. Jon Arryn was as much a father to him as he was to Ned, but he will not implicate yet.

“Robert, do you trust me?”

The king looked at him as if he asked him a stupid question, “What are you babbling of Ned? Of Course, I trust you. Why in seven hells do you think, I travelled all the way to Winterfell?”

_Because you wanted to see Targaryen’s done and gone with marriage and Wall._ Ned thought, but he kept those words to himself. Ned used his words carefully and mentioned about the letter, Lysa Arryn sent few days before departing. He did not make any mentions of the Lannisters, but he told them that he intends to work on this investigation.

“Could it be Targaryens?” Robert asked and for some reason Ned had expected this question from him at the point.

“No, with Viserys taking the black and Daenerys wedded, I doubt they would take any actions and ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion, those who had doubted your reign are few.”

Robert shook his head, “Who else then Ned? Who else would have problem with Jon? He had been in friendly terms with those who backed the Dragons even that cunt Rhaegar’s mother.”

“All I can tell is that we have to be careful, I need you to send a raven to Bronze Yohn and invite him to the capital to speak further on this, make it seem like he is traveling to meet his son. Only Catelyn and Maester Luwin know of this, Luwin is trustworthy to keep this a secret, but I need you to be careful as well. Let me investigate this matter further and once I have something, I will let you know more of it” Ned concurred.

Robert contemplated at those words and finally nodded, he could see the reluctance in his face, “Aye, Stannis left the capital after I had decided to visit Winterfell, I will be calling him back. He will work with you on this.”

Ned thought about it, the last time he saw Stannis was when he travelled to White Harbor to discuss the development of Sea Dragon Point. Stannis had convinced the Velaryon men to help with the transportation of the castle stones from Essos. He knew that Stannis was always a stern man, but he felt a sense of bitterness towards Robert. He was named Lord Paramount of Stormlands, but in the effort to keep Targaryen blood away from the throne had disinherited him in the line of throne which meant that after his children, Renly would be in line to be the king.

“Very well, is there a reason why Stannis left the capital in first place?”

Robert grimaced, “The fool wanted to be my hand, thinks just because he is my brother that the position would be his. No, if I were to name him, the flocks of lord would have found a way to spur rebellion in Viserys’s name.”

“Will he come back to capital then?”

“He will because his King will command it.” Ned said “Will his wife Lady Rhaella join him as well?”

Robert was a bit surprised with this question and chuckled, “I forget, you are now family by marriage. The woman has not visited capital since she left. People were surprised that she left his son to suffer in Capital, but I was not, not after what I heard what the cunt of her husband did to her.”

Ned was surprised at his friend’s words as Robert continued, “Fucker raped the woman every time after he burned people. I wish he would have lived I would have gladly driven my hammer down his skull.”

Eddard was shocked at his words, he had known the man was a monster, but to do it to his own wife was truly something else. “By the Gods, the man was truly a monster.”

Robert grimaced, “Aye, he truly was, I fucking hate the dragons and I will not deny that I have been bitter to Viserys and Daenerys, but I do not feel anything but pity for their mother.”

“So, she will stay in Storms End then?” Ned said.

“Aye, the woman never visited her son, what reason does she have to be in the capital, Varys tells me that she is rather timid one, just as she was as a Queen.” Robert mentioned, he went for the wine jug and realized it was empty. “We should head back now; we are still far from capital our next stop will be at Darry’s.”

Ned had a lot to think of, he contemplated at what Robert had revealed. The dispute among brothers, a mother choosing one son over the other made Ned wonder, do Lannister favor one son over the other, given that Cersei seems to have chosen Joffrey over Gendry and mayhaps plot to kill Jon Arryn was a step taken to remove Gendry as the Crown Prince. His wife was leaving for Riverrun with his son, he had to ensure that North and Riverlands be ready for it.

**Jon POV**

It was early morning, the sun had barely risen, but Jon had been awake for quite some time. The dreams of Aegon and Rhaenys were a constant reminder of the duty that he had. The justice that he had to deliver in their names and in the name of Princess Elia. During his visit to Storms End, Jon had learned of the predicament and why his father was not able to secure a safe passage for him. It always came down to Mad King, he truly wondered what happened at Duskendale that changed the man’s mind in such a manner, not even his grandmother had an answer to it. Not that it mattered anymore, people look at Tywin Lannister and blame him for the atrocities against his family. Dorne certainly does, Oberyn Martell has not hidden his hatred of Lannister and the butchers, however after they are dealt who else would they turn to blame. Jon knew that the moment he chooses to press his claim it would be him, the boy who lived and married his Targaryen aunt to solidify his claim further. His Grandmother had convinced him to let her deal with Dorne, but the nightmares did not help but bring his guilt further. _It should have been me._ Jon had wondered what would Robert Baratheon have done if he learned who he truly was? Would he have killed him because he saw the man he hated? Or would he have spared him, because he was a piece of a woman he claimed to have loved? Jon shook his head on his thought, his grandmother may want Targaryen on a throne, but all Jon cared at this moment was getting justice for the brother and sister he would never have the opportunity to know. It meant that he had to focus his attention on Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Jon found it truly ironic that Gregor Clegane was the man who had been knighted by his father Rhaegar Targaryen and he repaid this honor by butchering his babe and raping his wife. He decided to not think much of it, at this moment he had to put his focus on his lands. Jon picked up the letters that he had received ever since his wedding. It has been a fortnight. Jon had intended to leave a week ago, however, summer storm delayed his plan at the time. Jon was reading over the reports of ship building and the castle construction. While he was the lord of Sea Dragon Point, Jon also had authority over the lands of Stony Shore as well, which is why his keep needed to be at a point where he had equal access to both lands so that if there are chances of Ironborn raids, he could commandeer ships for defense.

At this moment, the castellan had detailed out that ships were built, he did not give an account in this scroll. Jon believed that he did not trust the number to be revealed in the parchment. After much discussion with his Uncle Ned, Jon understood that Sea Dragon Point was not just going to be a place for Northern Fleet, but it had been intended to be a trading place like Seagard, Lannisport and Old Town and that is what was envisioned for Sea Dragon Point. Trading with Seagard had already began trading for lumber, silver and precious stones mined by Mountain Clan. He has already received word that representative from Old Town would be arriving to discuss further on trade agreement with North. At the corner of his eyes, he saw movement Jon smiled as he knew that his wife had begun waking up.

He rested his head on his hand as he watched the Valyrian Goddess was unraveling out of the blanket, he noticed her lilac eyes opening and staring at him. A sleepy smile emerged on her face, “Daemon” she whispered.

“What are you doing up?”

Jon said nothing, even after all this time, it felt odd naming himself Daemon. The name Daemon truly had a destructive history in Westeros. Jon did not know how he intended to live up to that name.

“What are you staring at?” Daenerys pouted.

Jon chuckled, “At you, my love.” He stood up from his chair and walked towards the bed. He got under the blanket and saw her beauty and looked back at her and sighed.

“I am wondering which Gods should I thank for blessing me with a beautiful wife like you?” Jon whispered as he caressed her face with his thumb tracing her lips, her nose, her face.

Daenerys snorted and said, “You should thank the Gods Usurper worships then.”

Jon brought his lips to her and give her a quick peck, “Hmm, so the Gods of Tits and Wine it is then.”

Dany giggled at that looked at his lips and kissed him softly. The soft kisses turned into passionate ones as Jon began to loosen his white tunic and his breeches. They stared at each other for some time taking in each other’s beauty. Dany decided to straddle his hips and began to roll her hips slowly. The pace quickened as both of them were reaching their peak. Jon watched her as his wife never looked away from him. He got up and for a moment Daenerys stopped, but she carried on rolling her hips as Jon took her lips with a hard kiss. They both gasped and moaned as finally reached their peak and laid back in the bed. They kept on staring at each other as they panted and had labored breaths. A fool at Old Town once said the Love comes from the eyes, he doubted the validity of his statement, but staring into his wife’s lilac orbs, he had known that there was truth in those words.

Jon and Dany laid in bed for some time, they could hear the sounds of servants moving around doing their duties for the day.

“Daemon” Dany was tracing his chest.

“Hmm”

“Tell me about our castle at Sea Dragon Point, what is it like?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” Jon nudged her to her side, her head was still resting on his arms. He moved his hands around his body trying to imitate the castle in her waist, Daenerys giggled a little as his movements were ticklish.

“Our castle is placed at the cliffs of Northern Mountains by the sea, our room overlooks the sea, the winds are strong but the stone is pale grey stone, similar to the stones used in Storms End. Outer walls are 50 feet in height, inner walls are 70 feet in height. Guard Towers are placed in four directions of the outer wall. On the eastern side of the castle, we have the armory room and closed to that we have Quarters for our men and servants.” He contemplated at the letters that he had received from the place and thinking over how to properly described. “There is one main gate and another hunters gate in the North. The great keep lies at the West and next to it is the Glass Gardens and also the Godswood.”

Jon sighed, “A league away from our castle lies a small town that was built which would house new settlers that have moved. They were builders who helped build the castle, fishermen, soldiers and some farmers as well. I suspect that as the trading further commences the population will increase with it. This would also mean that we would have to solidify our defenses there.”

Daenerys looked at him wearily, “Looks like our tasks are plenty and it will take time to complete it.”

“Aye, which is why even if the time comes when we lay claim to the throne, I want someone to oversee the progresses there. North has always remained insular for thousand years, Targaryens have had their hold in Dragonstone and Summerhall, I want this to be another of our stronghold.”

“That is true, it is a good thing Stannis and Lord Stark has sent good people to work through it” Dany said.

“Yes, our greatest challenge will be to stop the raids at its inception, North is larger than all the other six Kingdoms and is empty compared to other lands in Westeros, which is why it is important to train our people in defending the lands and not rely too much on others. Something that I think you can help as well.”

Daenerys looked up a little surprised at this, “I would have thought you wanted me to be some flowery southern maid praying for the seven.”

Her jest was clear as both began to laugh, “Wouldn’t that be delightful, you say since our last meet you have mastered in archery yes? You think you can train the small folk there with it?”

Daenerys contemplated she seemed a bit uncertain, but nodded, “I believe I can, but with Brienne, archery is not the only thing that is important, if we are to arm the smallfolk to defend, we ought to need someone proper with weapons. Don’t you think the men would feel insulted by the notion of being trained by woman?”

It was a fair question, Southerners who followed seven were not open to the idea of women being trained in arms. They were envisioned as Mother, Maiden and Crone, but never Warrior, however this was North. “The people would be more concerned staying alive, in Bear Island, both men and women are armed and well versed in fight. This is because whenever there are Iron Born or Wildling raids, they would need all the resources at hand to defend their lands and so would we. We would have 2000 men at arm and watching over the lands that could probably as big as Crownlands. We would have to stay prepared, which is why I have also invited Jorelle Mormont as well.”

“Jorelle Mormont?”

“Aye, she is Dacey’s younger sister and is a warrior in her own merit, she will help you and Brienne in training small folk.” Jon continued as he got up from his bed and started to dress himself up. Daenerys wore her gown. Jon turned around and continued, “Who knows, mayhaps in the future, she could be a part of your elite Queensguard hmm?” Jon japed.

Daenerys walked towards the letter that were at the table where Jon was working, she read and took in the information. “Daemon, what about the taxes? How are they going to be assessed?”

Jon considered her words; he moved towards his closet and opened his chest. He took out the deed that was given to him by Lord Stark with the royal stamp of the King. “If you look at this deed here, it is article of our Lordship. In it, our current taxes are would by Five percent of the income that we will obtain.”

Daenerys was surprised, “I must say from what I learned from Maesters, I would have expected more.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, it would have been more, but you also have to know that we would be in command of ships, it would be our men that will be in line when it would come to defending Glover and Mormont Lands. Plus...” He took a jug and smelled it and confirmed it was ale, he poured one for himself and poured another for Daenerys and handed to her. “This is only temporary, should there be no war and our revenues are increasing, those taxes will be reassessed.”

Daenerys stayed quiet as she nodded, something was troubling her and Jon could see it in her face.

“Dany, what is it?”

Daenerys sighed, “I have been having dreams as well you know. In these dreams, I see you and me riding on our dragons, I see Viserys bonding with own dragon as well and we are surrounded by fire among lands of cold.”

Jon looked at her surprisingly, it seemed he was not expecting this revelation, “Since when have you been having these dreams?”

Daenerys looked at him, “Since I laid my eyes on the Dragon Eggs, since I held it and felt its warmth the same way you do.”

That certainly was interesting, when Jon found the eggs in the crypt, it felt odd that it was warmth, he had presumed it might have been because of the hot springs. However, when he asked Robb if he felt anything, Robb refused, he said it looked like mere stones nothing else. Jon wore his jerkin and breeches and walked towards Daenerys. He put his hands on her face and placed a chaste kiss, “I hope it is true then, there is power in blood, in our blood especially. You are the blood of Dragon, but somewhere you also have Blood of First Men flowing through our Blackwood great Grandmother. Who knows maybe it is our blood that holds the key to bring the dragons back after 100 years?”

Jon wore his coat and began heading out of his door when he heard Daenerys call out, “Daemon”

Jon turned around and looked at her, “Are we really going to let Viserys take the black?”

Daenerys was concerned, that he could see, but then he noticed a small smirk forming which mean she had ideas of their plans. “Do you really think your Mother and I really have any intentions of that happening?”

With that said he left the room and first went to Mikken to check on his gift for Arya. Ghost had silently followed him watching others around him. His cousin would be accompanying them to Sea Dragon Point and from there she would be taking a ship to go to Bear Island to be fostered among the Mormonts. Lady Stark had wanted her to travel South with Sansa and Bran, but Robb and his wife Alys suggested for her to be in North with Mormont. Lady Stark had frowned at that idea, but she ultimately approved of it wishing that Mormonts would succeed in doing something that the Septa’s had failed. Jon wondered if the woman had truly known a Mormont aside from Dacey.

The Lords of the North were prickly lot, he remembered the frowns they had when Jon had married Daenerys in the Light of Seven. Catelyn Stark might have been the Lady of Winterfell and had respect of her subjects in Winterfell, but there was still a distance amongst her and other Northern Lords. Over the last few years, Jon, Robb and Cregan already were earning a name amongst the Northern Lords. They were the ones who fought with Umbers to end Wildling raids in their Lands. They were the ones who worked with Lord Stark to deal with Tyroshi slavers who plagued the Karstark Lands.

North Remembers, Jon hopes that the North remembers his contribution and efforts when and if the war comes from the South.

Jon carries a slender box and reaches the room he intended to deliver its content, he knocks on the door and hears noise coming from the door. Jon sighed and opened the door; he saw his sister Arya packing her work.

“You were supposed to be ready.” Jon smirked.

Arya ignored his question and took the clothing that her direwolf Nymeria gave her, “Thank you, Nymeria” She took the clothing and packed it properly which was surprising to Jon knowing who his sister/cousin was, “Septa Mordane told me to repack my clothes, said it was not packed properly.” She grimaced, “What is the point of packing knowing that it will get messy during travels?”

Jon laughed at that, “It is not funny!”.

It was said that Arya resembled his mother a lot, which had made Jon wonder was his mother like this when she was young, how would Jon have felt if Arya would have suffered the same fate as he would have done the same thing that his Uncle Brandon did. Jon sighed and knelt and held her by his shoulder.

“Septa Mordane means well.”

Arya scowled, why he was defending that crone Jon had no idea, mayhaps it is him being nervous of his new Lordship. He shook his head and smiled.

“I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

“Aye, shut the door.” Arya complied and Jon placed the box on her bed and opened the box and gave the sword to Arya who had turned around and was in awe at the sword she was holding.

“It is a sword and it is thin.”

“Aye just like you, feel the balance, do you think it is right?”

Arya swung her sword around and Jon chuckled, “I think it is.”

“Bear Island will make you into what you desire, you can ask Lyra or Lady Maege and they will train you, but I need you to make me a promise today Arya.”

Arya looked at him expectantly, “No matter what you do, or who you choose to be, always look out for your family. You are willful, free and spirited and I will always love you for that, but there will come a time when you will have to do things for your family that will challenge who you really are.”

Arya frowned at that, “Are you going to tell me that I have to wed some fancy lord and become a Lady like mother? No, you could never be your mother, you will be your own woman. A warrior of your own kind.” Jon smiled “Who are you?”

Arya was confused and then answered, “Arya, I am Arya Stark?”

“Hmm, you are Arya of House Stark, Starks are of winter and in Winter, you are always meant to look out for each other as a wolf always looks out for its pack. When the snow falls, the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”

Arya smiled, “You are a Stark too.”

Jon had a sad smile, there had been a time when he wanted nothing more than to be a Stark, but that had changed when he learned who he really was. Jon understood that he could not be a Stark, since he was a Targaryen, the same way Robb could not be a Tully since he was a Stark. Jon brought Arya into a hug.

“I am not a Stark, Arya; I have never been.”

Arya frowned and scowled, “That is not true, I don’t care what mother and Sansa’s flowery maidens say you are my brother and next time some one else says anything else, I’ll stick them with Needle.”

Jon was amused, “Needle?”

Arya picked up the sword, “All swords have names right, Sansa can have her own needles, I have my own.”

Jon laughed at that and brought her sister back to hug, “I may not have your name sister, but I will always be your blood, you understand?”

He could feel Arya moving her hand which felt like a nod at that, “Come, it is time to leave.”

After communicating with Arya, Jon began walking towards the courtyard, he noticed his men ready. He was looking over his retinue. It was at least 50 men there. He noticed his banner a grey dragon on a black field with white wolf in the middle. _House Froststark,_ Jon thought, a parting gift from the King himself. His way of apologizing Jon for making him part of his play, Jon wondered how enraged Robert Baratheon would become when he learns of his true identity. He will surely wage war against North and Riverlands and put everyone his family to sword. He has been called Snow, Sand, Bastard before, his name was Daemon Targaryen, but for the sake of his family he is willing to become Jon Froststark. He heard footsteps closing in from behind. Jon did not have to turn around to know that it was Robb. He was now standing side by side. Robb had always looked more Tully than Stark, but ever since Lord Stark rode south Jon could not help, but see more of Eddard Stark in him. Lordship has certainly made him more mature and responsible.

“Did you say good-bye to Rickon?” Robb said looking at Jon’s men. From the corner, he noticed Daenerys walking with Brienne.

“I did, have you received word from Small Jon?” Jon inquired in a low voice.

“Aye, everything is in place, the men will be ready to pick him up.” Robb mentioned

“It is a risk I know, but word has already come from Domeric that sell-swords have a Lysene boy to replace him. All we have to do is let the exchange happen and from there we can take him.” Jon mentioned. When Jon was told the secret of who he really was, unknowingly Robb had heard the truth as well. Ever since then Robb had sworn that he will be at his side no matter what happens. Family comes first, it comes before the oaths made to a king he said. Understandably Robb was young at the time. His grandmother had come by the next day and was told of Robb’s knowledge. Later, he swore an oath under the Heart Tree that he will look after Jon and his family that even if they are dragons that they are family. His grandmother was amused by his innocence and accepted his oaths. Since then, Jon, Robb and Cregan have been working discretely with the heirs and the sons of the North to strengthen the North. With Bran heading South and his grandmothers’ network in Riverlands, same could be done with those lands as well.

“We are taking a risk with this.” Robb said, he could tell he was a little concerned with this act and understandably considering that his father, mother and siblings were in dangerous lands and a misstep could affect them as well.

“Grandmother has reassured that Spider has kept this quiet, because he has his own self-interest in it.” Jon looked at Robb and placed his hands on his shoulders and brought him to hug. “Spider has his own interest and he has made sure that the sells-swords presence would be kept quiet. We are just going to take advantage of that itself.”

Robb nodded, he noticed that a pregnant Alys walking towards them. Jon hugged her, “Take care Alys, hopefully next time I see you, I’ll see a nephew or a niece.”

Jon looked at Robb who was grinning, he went by her ears and whispered loud enough so that Robb could hear, “Take care of your husband, see to it he does not burn down this keep him?”

Alys grinned, “Don’t you worry, I’ll watch over this Northern fool.” She mentioned as she was stared.

“Farewell, Lord Froststark.”

“You too, Lord and Lady Stark.”

Jon had walked down to the courtyard; he would not lie if he said that he was a little nervous. Jon had understood that it took some effort to convince Small Jon, Asher and Domeric to do retrieve Viserys, but were it not for Jon, Domeric would have been killed by his bastard brother, Asher would have been in Essos and not promised to Gwyn Whitehill and Small Jon would have likely been sold as a slave to the Tyroshi Slavers. Jon trusted those three with his life which is why he had taken a risk of telling them of his identity. It took some time for them to believe him, but they did and in the end, it did not matter to them who he really was. _You are more wolf than a dragon,_ those were the words Domeric uttered. He knew that with Domeric there will be a price to this particular favor, but so far, he has not mentioned anything to him yet. However, Small Jon and Asher were happy to help Jon with this endeavor. They broke their embrace in a few moments and said their farewell. Jon mounted his horse and rode next to Daenerys, out of the corner he noticed Arya in her horse along with Stark Men.

“Are you ready love?”

“Aye, let us ride.” He signaled his horse and men to begin their march. As they stepped out from the main gates of Winterfell. He noticed Ghost and Nymeria who were now the size of large dogs tutting along with them.

_Let the games begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, different decisions made in the canon.  
> Regarding Jon being named as Lord Froststark, honestly the name had came into my head. I think there is one other fic that has this name as well.   
> Robb knowing was more of being in a wrong place wrong time, I suppose. Jon, Small Jon, Domeric and Asher are good friends, trustworthy enough to know the secret.
> 
> Until Next time then, as said before, I am not perfect, will make mistakes, but I write because I have some ideas and just wanted to play it out by writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Small Jon and Asher deliver a gift  
> \- Daenerys oversees her duties and has some serious conversation.  
> \- Illyrio makes further plans and is dealt with an unexpected challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, longest one I have written.  
> *Warning mentions of abuse

**Woods near Sea Dragon Point**

**Small Jon POV**

“For Fucks sake Umber, would you stop looking at the hilt of that fucking knife, it’s a naked lady.”

Small Jon could hear Asher yelling from his horse; however, he was still staring at golden hilt of the knife that he took off the sell-sword that faced him. The man was good at fighting Small Jon could admit that. If the circumstances were different, he would have expected the man to cut through the 30 men that he had, however, it did not happen. Essossi cunts never do well in cold North and he was speaking of those who worked for slavers who raid on the villages near the sea. The sell-swords they faced were far away from the sea and had clearly under estimated the size of the North. When Small Jon and Asher Forrester met the sell-swords, they were freezing and were not truly prepared to face his men. They were cut down rather easily, however, their leader, the man named Daario Naharis was a problem, the man killed few of his men, however, Asher was able to disarm him and bring him to his knee. The Tyroshi men had blue hair and golden teeth which was rather odd to Small Jon, _Who the fuck has blue hair?_ To this day, Small Jon still found it odd, but it was not his looks that bothered him. The fact that he identified himself as a Tyroshi did, it all led him back to the time when he was almost taken as a slave by the Tyroshi Pirates. He had been visiting Karhold with his father, Lord Stark, Jon and Robb. The visit was to discuss the marriage alliance of the Stark heir and Alys Karstark, that night he had been too drunk to his liking and only remembered that he was dragged. Were it not for Jon, Small Jon would have been most likely fighting in the pits. Rage had consumed when Daario identified himself and he beat the man with the hilt of his own knife. It took four men to get him off the dead sell-sword.

“I am just wondering who the naked women in the hilt might be? That’s all.” Small Jon grunted as he felt his arse go numb from a long ride. They had been riding for three days straight and were camping amongst the woods. The men were getting weary as they passed through the Northern Mountains and had entered the lands of Stoney Shore. Small Jon understood that they were few hours away from the Jon’s keep. From his corner, he heard a muffled cry from a carriage cart, Small Jon stopped his horse and went towards the source. The muffled voice was off a bald man, however, there were still some small strands of silver there. His lilac eyes showed anger, which was reasonable. Throughout the ride, the dragon prince had been wailing about letting him go. No matter, how many times Asher tried to convince him that they are taking him to his sister, Viserys could not be convinced. He was understandably frightened, since first he was abducted by Sell-swords and then he was abducted by Northmen. For first two days, they had listened to his wailing and cries, but the morning of this day, they caught the dragon prince trying to escape.

Small Jon leaned forward and removed the cloth from his mouth, his hands were tied behind his back.

“Can we be civilized and speak? For the hundredth time, we are taking you to your sister, we will be at their keep shortly. I would like to take you to them without any bonds, but, if you bicker further, I will have no problem taking you to them at the current state.” Small Jon said as he noticed the tears in the eyes of the man forming. He was truly fearful of his fate and it made him wonder, what did those Southern cunts do to the Dragon Prince with their flowery words.

“Please let me go to Castle Black, I will swear on your Old Gods and my new, I will not speak of your presence to anyone. I know my father was a monster and he hurt your folks, please let me atone for his sin as the King wished it.” Viserys begged, clearly, he there was no trust in that man’s eye.

Small Jon sighed, “Fucking hells, FORRESTER, how long till we get to the keep? I am tired of his wailing.”

Asher rode his horse next and said “We should be there shortly; I can see some of the towers and the villages nearby. I know, Prince Viserys, you do not trust us, but I promise you that within a short time, it will all be well.”

Viserys was about to wail about something, but the man must have noticed something from the corner that turned his eyes wide in fear. Small Jon turned around and he realized what he was looking at. The men decided to bear their steel for in front of them by the trees was a White Wolf with hauntingly dangerous red eyes. The wolf was the size of a really large hound and was barring his teeth towards them. Small Jon went for his axe, but Asher held his hand. Small Jon looked at him as if he was mad. “What are you doing, that is a fucking wolf, who is probably wondering who would make a good meal?”

Asher glared at him, “I know what I am doing, have you forgotten Jon’s letter a moon ago?” Small Jon tried to recall that letter, he had a shitty memory. His Lord Father wailed for the day, he would become a lord, thankfully he had his uncles who would stop him from doing something stupid. “Sheathe your swords, that direwolf is a friend of ours, Aren’t you boy?”

It was then Small Jon remembered the direwolves, that Stark children possessed. The beast was truly magnificent, a gift from Old Gods, some might say. The wolf that was baring his teeth was now wagging his tail as he rode towards them at a slow pace, he was still wary of the men around them. He looked like a large hound from the distance, but as he came closer, Small Jon realized that he was larger than he looked. The dragon prince might have recognized him as well for he seemed to have calmed a bit. The direwolf ignored the men and went towards the Dragon prince, he was large enough for his head to reach the top of the cart. Viserys looked at him with a hint of fear, because he understood that the beast could easily kill him, however the direwolf just liked his face as if to indicate that he was okay. Viserys seemed startled as the direwolf walked away after giving him some licks on his face. He walked ahead of his retinue and was waited in front of them.

“Asher, I might be barking mad at saying this, but I think that direwolf wants us to follow him.”

Asher contemplated at his words, the man was the smart one in the lot that were riding with them today and nodded. “Very well then” he turned around looked at his men, “Men, we follow the direwolf”.

It was getting dark, they had followed direwolf for about an hour or so, it was when they noticed a large castle in front of them. Small Jon, Asher and Viserys stood there and stared at it for a while, the castle was probably one of the largest in the North. They could see torches lit up at the wall and men patrolling it. Small Jon was also able to notice scorpions and defenses on the top. It made him wonder if the war is actually going to come there. Mayhaps Jon is being a little more careful, Small Jon knew Mormonts and Glovers did not have such big Castle, mayhaps it could be because of the dowry Jon might have received since his wife was Targaryen, then again so was he.

“Where is the wolf going?” one of his men said.

Small Jon turned around and he noticed that the Direwolf was heading into the woods. He turned to Asher who got down and got Viserys down the cart. They knew Jon, while he might be a hot head, but he kept things to himself that he would not reveal to others. Call It an intuition, but Small Jon understood that there was a secret path where the direwolf was heading. Small Jon turned South; he was able to notice some light. It could perhaps be the newly built town that way.

“Right, listen here you lot, Me, Forrester and Vissy here are going to follow the direwolf, why don’t you ride south and find an inn to stay for the night.” Small Jon took out a scroll and handed to a man closest.

“This here is a scroll with the seal of Lord Froststark, should the men come to ask of you, tell them you are Umber Men and you are here on behest of Lord Froststark. Rest there for the night, I will come and visit you in the morning.” His men looked at each other and were doubtful at first, however Small Jon reassured, “Do not worry, the host Lord is my friend and I trust his wolf to not harm a friend. Also, you are Umber Men, keeping quiet might not be easy, but don’t speak to others unless you are spoken to.” The men chuckled and nodded and turned their horse towards South towards the town. Once they were gone, Asher nodded and got off the horse and walked them into woods. They were nearing the castle when they saw the White wolf that was waiting, but he noticed that the White wolf was not alone. There was a hooded man with a grey wolf next to him.

“About time, you cunts showed up, what took you so long?” The hooded man said.

Small Jon remembered the voice too well, it was the same voice that knocked his arse up in the training yard, when he was fostered in Last Hearth. Asher smirked as well, for even he recognized that voice, the hooded man revealed himself to have a shit eating grin. His black hair was tied back and he had the long face of the Starks. Small Jon could see an axe on his right and a sword hilt of a bear and a wolf on the left.

“Cregan fucking Stark” Small Jon laughed and brought him to an embrace. Small Jon was a relatively large man, even though Cregan was not as large as him, but still he had a Stark build in him. At least that is what his father used to say, out of all the Starks, he had known. Cregan was a true Stark in looks, Robb had Tully looks, Jon was too pretty to be a Stark and his eyes were violet, but looking at Cregan was a Stark through and through, a man bred to survive the winter. Cregan got off and embraced Asher with glee, from the corner he noticed another direwolf with grey fur and blue eyes staring at them in judgement. Cregan must have noticed his gaze and turned around and understood the stare. “Worry not, Fang is mine as, Ghost is Jon’s. He will only kill if threatened.” His grey eyes found lilac eyes of Prince Viserys. “Prince Viserys, forgive the rough ride here, I understand the trouble you have been through.”

Small Jon could notice that the Targaryen was conflicted by his looks and brought a tight smile as he replied, “Thank you, Cregan? Is it? I am afraid, I did not see you at the wedding.”

“You must forgive me my prince, for I was in Bear Island at the time and our lands were under raid by Wildlings” Cregan replied.

“I thought they had gone silent after the attack on Umber Lands” Asher frowned.

“Not this lot, seems like their ravenry is not well sought out” Cregan japed. “Anyways, if you lot follow me, I would take you into the castle. Follow me, my prince, I believe your sister awaits you anxiously.”

The bald-headed dragon followed Cregan and the wolves as did Small Jon and Asher. The horses were tied to the trees, Cregan reassured that his men would come and bring them back to the castle. They located a set of branches beneath the castle. They could smell the sea and the sound of Sea gulls as they entered. There were fucking stairs that Small Jon had to climb. The wolves seemed restless because of the close space, yet the guided them into the castle. They entered a hallway that seemed luxurious. Surprisingly, despite the cold weather outside, the castle was favorably warm. Small Jon had experienced the same whenever he visited Winterfell. They reached their destination as Cregan opened the doors. It was a dining table that seemed to fucking rich for his liking and at the head, he could notice Pretty Jon sitting, his violet eyes were warm and smiled. Before Small Jon could notice, he noticed a little Silver-haired figure running towards them as she jumped towards Viserys over a bone crushing hug. This was Princess Daenerys; Gods Jon was a lucky bastard. The woman was truly a Goddess gracing these lands.

“I missed you brother; thank the Gods you are here” Daenerys wept. Viserys removed her from the embrace and gently brushed the tears off her face.

“Should I thank the Gods, sweet sister?” Viserys, then turned to Jon, who had been gazing at them with intent, “or should I thank your husband, who committed this act of treason with Mother?”

The smile and warmth that Jon had disappeared and was replaced with a frown, “It is no treason if you had not been part to a crime, you were being sent to Black for something you were at no fault off.”

Viserys got off his sister’s hold and walked to Jon who had stood up from his chair, both men were of almost the same height and Small Jon could actually see the sense of resemblance between them. “Tell me, were it not for the sell-swords would you have made attempts to rescue me or would you have let me go take the black” Viserys sneered. It seemed that the man who was begging to let go to the wall was gone.

“No, I would not have, neither I, nor your mother had any intentions for you to speak the vows.” Jon replied with his teeth that were gritting.

Viserys scoff, “Do not presume to know my mother bastard, you don’t know her, she could not protect me from my father and all this time, she did not do anything to protect me from the king, what makes you think she had part to any of it now.”

Jon raged, Small Jon wondered, was it the fact that he was called a Bastard or was it something else, as he spoke louder, “Because were she to take a single step against the King while you were at the capital, the King’s brother would not have hesitated to kill her and your sister. Plans were already made for your rescue before the sell-swords abducted you. Gladly it worked in our favor.”

Viserys was taken aback, “Worked in your favor, I was taken against my will, I was gagged and binded as my hair was cut and I look like a fucking beggar.”

“That was the point, to the realms, Viserys Targaryen, the Lysene boy is you and you are now Duncan Sand, a Bastard from Dorne who I met during my travels. Your eyes and bald head would make you look more like Dayne or a Lysene boy for all I care, as long as that silver hair is not there, we shall be good.” 

Viserys frowned as he turned to Daenerys who was watching their argument from a separate corner. The girl seemed conflicted at her brother’s predicament, “What do you think of this Dany? About this bastard and mothers’ schemes and tricks?”

Daenerys might have looked conflicted, but now her face turned to rage, “Do not call him a Bastard sweet brother, there are things about him you do not know off and more importantly he is my husband, I will not have you or anyone insult him, is that understood?.”

Viserys looked confused as he turned to Jon and asked, “What does she mean, what don’t I know off?”

Jon then pointed him to sit, “Perhaps, we should all sit and eat first, I understand the travel was rough and I am afraid that if Small Jon does not eat now, he will truly become small.”

Small Jon frowned, “Your japes are getting old, pretty Jon.”

Cregan chuckled and said, “Still laughable though” and they now seated at their chair. The food looked delicious, but he could see that Viserys seemed conflicted.

Jon sighed and said, “I know you do not trust me much, I understand, but believe me when I say this, I have no intention to be your enemy. You are family, in more ways you can know and it is time that you are told a secret.”

Viserys was confused, “What secret?”

Jon was cryptic, but Small Jon understood what he was speaking off, “A secret, if heard by wrong ears could tear the realm apart.”

**Daenerys POV**

**Sea Dragon Fort, Sea Dragon Point**

“KNOCK”

“DRAW”

“LOOSE”

Daenerys was standing on the top of the ramp overseeing the group of women who would be part of her archery unit losing their arrows at the target placed 20 yards from them. This was just the start; it has been almost a moon since she and Daemon arrived to Sea Dragon Point and ever since then they completely were over fulfilling their duties as Lord and Ladies of the land. First thing they did upon arrival, was celebrate in their new town. Their town comprised mostly newly built huts, but there have been established ale houses and inn that were built when the castle was built. The castle as Daemon described was truly a marvel. Dany could often smell the sea in front of her and the light and bustling with activities from the town nearby.

She saw on her right, Brienne come to her and whispered in her ear “My Princess, we are ready”. It always amused Daenerys; the manner Brienne would always call her Princess. Her father may have caved to fighting the usurper, but, the man did not hold a particular liking to him. Daenerys remembered, when she saw her the first time at Evenfall, when her potential suitors were mocking her for her height. She decided to show up and defend her from them, she was rather young, but Daenerys liked to believe that it was her ferocity that gained Brienne’s loyalty. Daenerys was wearing her training armor. She had the bearings of her sigil, a dragon with a wolf in the middle etched in her armor. A sigil that she designed when she had learned the name of her house. In all honesty, it was her pettiness to make the sigil in such manner, to show Robert Baratheon, that the dragon isn’t dead. Surely, it took some convincing from Eddard Stark and his husband that the banner had meant nothing. The look that the King gave her when they parted said that the man was not going to forget that easily.

Brienne and Daenerys had taken their position in the center of the training yard, it was an hour past the noon and Daenerys noticed that more and more folks and soldiers were present. It was something that she learned from her mother, Rhaella Targaryen had been known as a timid woman, yet when it came to court. She held a respectable opinion of the courtiers at the time, despite the husband she had married into. “ _Display is everything, when the small folk see us, they must see magnificence and awe, Dany. Something your father failed to show miserably. However, when they see you and your husband, they must see you both as a sign of hope_.” Those were the words of wisdom her mother gave, before she parted from her and she had decided to take that into heart. She and Daemon had taken up to themselves to display themselves as the sign of hope and training amongst soldiers in the training yard is one of the ways. If she was a Princess of House Targaryen, she would have entertained her guests and her ladies in waiting with songs and jesters. Alas she was Lady of Sea Dragon Point and her duty was to show her people she was willing to show that she was capable of defending her lands by fighting along with her men. These lands like Deepwood Motte and Bear Islands have been plagued with Iron Born raids and unlike the others, there has not been sufficient defense here.

Daenerys moved around she had training sword on one hand and shield on the other. Brienne swung her sword and Dany brought her to parry it. Dany had trained with Brienne since she was 12 and she had known her method of fighting since then. She was a tall women and strong build and she preferred fighting with a long sword that she could hold with both hands rather than using sword and shield. Daenerys knew that strength was her advantage against her, she was also quick, but Daenerys was quicker. They fought for some time, since their time here, Daenerys had suspected that Brienne had been holding back. She had confronted her that morning and had order her not to hold back and fight long enough for the people to know that Daenerys could fight well. That is what was happening right now, Dany was wincing a little since Brienne had landed few blows. It was not as impactful as she wanted, because Dany was able to move right in time to avoid it. Daenerys, on the other hand, was landing her own blows to Brienne. Something Brienne had not known was that both her and Daemon practiced early in the morning. Their chambers were surprisingly large enough and more importantly they had a big balcony that oversaw the woods and the sea in the North.

Before coming to Winterfell, Daenerys had troubles fighting when armed with both sword and shield, however, her time with Daemon has helped her a lot and she could see the effect of it in her spar. By the time, their spar ended, Brienne was tired, but she was able to disarm her shield and they both had sword pointed at each other’s neck. Everyone around her clapped and cheered, she saw Jorelle smirking around the corner and her girls from the archery unit cheering the loudest. Daenerys and Brienne bowed to each other and shook their hands, as Daenerys placed her sword and shield back at its place, she noticed her Brother from the top of the corner staring at her. His bald head and lilac eyes peering with worry, it was the same look her mother displayed, whenever she or Argella would be hurt. _Argella,_ she was a Baratheon through and through aside from the silver streak present in her hair. She had missed her sister, she was now 12 years old and had wanted to travel to Winterfell, but her father denied it.

Ever since Viserys had learned the truth about Daemon’s true identity, he had been rather silent. At first, he did not believe them, but surprisingly it must have been some facial features that made him believe more. In the end, Viserys confessed that Daemon had Rhaegar’s eyes. Daenerys knew that she had to speak with her brother about his intention. He seemed to have settled well enough in the castle. To the world, he had been known as Duncan Sand, a Dornish Bastard with Blood of the Dayne. Thankfully, the resemblance with Daemon was sufficient enough for the visiting Lords to believe this story, however, shortly there would come a time when the truth would have to be revealed. Her thoughts were disrupted, when she heard a frustrated groan, she turned around and looked at the archery column where one of the girls who would probably be of ten years trying to hit the target, but missing it terribly.

“You are thinking too much.”

The girl turned around and her eyes turned wide as she tried to perform a curtsy, but came out terribly. Daenerys chuckled at that, she reminded her terribly of Arya. She walked to the girl who had her head down, Dany lifted her chin up her brown eyes were rather wide in amazement.

“What is your name?” Daenerys asked softly.

“Ayla, mi Lady” the girl responded.

“Aren’t you a little too young for all this Ayla?” Daenerys asked.

“I got’s to do sumthin mi Lady, I have to take care of mi brother.” At this Daenerys was bit confused, she sounded Northern, yet there was a hint of South in her.

“What happened to your mother and father? Where are they?” Daenerys inquired.

Ayla looked down, she seemed sad, “My mum died giving birth to my brother, and my Pa…” she was hesitating to answer the question.

“Go ahead, do not worry, what happened to your Pa?”

“Mi Lady, mi Pa came here to help build this castle and one day while he was helpin few folks, there was an accident during buildin and he died.” The girl eye was watery, Daenerys was frozen at that revelation as well. All this time, she had taught over the construction, but she did not think she would have to listen to the people who had died building it. She looked at Ayla again and she realized that the girl was scared that Dany might do something to him. Daenerys knelt and placed her hand on her shoulders, the people around her were watching, “You do not need to worry about anything, I am truly sorry that you lost your father because of building this castle, tell me, where do you and your brother live now?”

“There is a woman in the town named Anne, she watches over me and my brother” Ayla said.

“And what does this Anne do?”

“She works as a servant in this castle, she’s tha one who brought me here.” Ayla said, she seemed nervous when she mentioned those words.

“Well, Ayla, from this day, it will be my duty to watch over you and your brother. I shall make sure that Anne would be given room at the servant quarters within the castle. As for your brother, I will have a word with my husband, he shall be trained by him and when he comes to age, he shall serve one of his personal guards” the girls eyes widened at those words.

“This I swear upon the Old Gods and the New, I cannot bring back your father, but I will promise you that you will be looked after.”

After having few more words, Daenerys took it upon herself to train Ayla upon archery. She focused on her form and helped her with her breathing. This was something she had trouble with in the beginning. Ser Cortney Penrose, the man at arms at Storms End that breathing helps with the focus and a focused warrior is a stronger one. After tending to Ayla, Daenerys made her way to her quarters, she changed out of her clothing after having a quick bath in a scalding hot water. She moved towards her dais, Daemon had been away since the morning, he had taken Maester Hill with him. He seemed to be well-learned Maester and was not as prideful and haughty as other Maesters that she had met, furthermore the maester had been recommended by Archmaester Marwyn himself. As she went to the Lord’s desk, she noticed that Brienne was present and her brother Viserys was here.

“Brother” Dany said as Viserys turned around and Brienne stiffened, she seemed to be having conversation with her brother and whatever the words had died down as Daenerys entered.

“Sister, you fight well” Viserys had noticed her in the training yard, she could keep a crop of silver hair coming up. Viserys has been here for some time now and Daenerys realized that she needed to speak to her brother properly.

“Brienne, could you please leave me and my brother, I would like to have some words with him” Dany said.

Brienne looked at her for a moment and then she nodded and left the room, “You look well, are the rooms comfortable for you?”

She poured Viserys some wine and poured herself water, she had been feeling unwell for sometime now and she was not feeling well enough to drink wine.

“Rooms are comfortable enough, where is your husband?” Viserys questioned.

“Daemon has ridden out to survey some of our lands in the East, I have been told that it has promises to be good lands for farming. At least with those lands occupied, they could trade food within North.”

“You call your husband Daemon?” Viserys frowned.

“It’s what his mother named him, didn’t she? And I only call him that when we are alone” Dany said stiffly.

Viserys chuckled, “I still have a hard time believing that he is a Targaryen.”

“You said that you believed him, Mother also agrees that he is his grandson and he have Rhaegar and Rhaenys’s eyes, you said so yourself.” Dany frowned.

“No, No, I believe that he is my nephew alright, there are times when I see myself frown in the mirror and believe me, he frowns the same way I do, as a matter fact, you both have the same smile too. I thought, I was imagining it at your wedding, but now that the truth is told, it makes more sense” Viserys said as a way to calm her down.

They both stayed quiet for few moments when Viserys said, “So, what do you and your husband want me to do?”

Dany furrowed her brows, “What do you want to do Viserys? Do you want to stake a claim for the throne?”

Viserys seemed confused, “I don’t understand, Daemon is Rhaegar’s son, wouldn’t he be the rightful heir?”

Daenerys understood what her brother was saying and she shook her head, “People would not be likely to get behind him, North might not be happy to fight for a Targaryen.”

Viserys furrowed his brows, “They will find a Stark blooded King more appealing than you think, isn’t that what you would do here? When you defend the Northern Lands, you will build a reputation sufficient enough to get loyalty.”

For a man who has not been in North, Daenerys respects her brother’s observation. While Daemon is loved by the Lords of the North, she suspects if they would be willing enough to go to war for him, unless Daemon does something as a Lord of the North himself.

“You are right, but this isn’t about just the North, others such as Reach and Dorne would prefer you, a man who is not married and is open to take a bride as a queen. So, I want to ask you this, if you want a claim to the throne say the word and me and Daemon will ensure to support you.”

“You say that, but what does Daemon want?” Viserys questioned

Daenerys sighed, “Daemon desires House Targaryen to be in power, in his own words, he doesn’t care who sits on that ‘stupid southern chair,’ he may have a temper or wolf’s blood as Northerner’s call it, but he understands that if the war comes, the best and safest place for our family is a position of strength and that is the Iron Throne. He wants our family banded together in the fight and not give the vultures the chance to divide as Alicent Hightower did during the Dance.”

At that revelation, Viserys features softened further, he gulped down on his wine and poured some more. He offered some to Dany, but Dany declined it, she had not been feeling well and had been getting tired sooner than expected.

“You know when I was a child, our father used to tell me that we are dragons and dragons do not care of the opinions of the sheep.” Viserys gulped another sip and placed his glass on the table. He got up and moved towards the window, he could see the sea from there. “I watched him as he burned those sheeps alive and laugh while doing so, he said that is the way of dragons. One night after he had burned another pair of the said sheeps, I had trouble sleeping, so I decided to go to mother. You see their room was closer than Rhaegar, father never trusted our brother to watch me over. When I got close to their door, I heard my mother screams. When I tried to get closer, Ser Jonothor Darry stopped me from going further said that the King does not want to be disturbed. All the while, Kingslayer kept his head down. I told Ser Jonothor that my mother is hurting and that as a knight you should protect her. You know what he said?” Viserys waited for a beat and continued, “Ser Jonothor, the knight of Kingsguard told me that we do not protect my mother from my father. I cried out and called for mother and that is when father came out and mother was behind him, dress half ripped, bruises on her face. She wanted to come to me, but my father stepped forward and slapped me, saying that Dragons don’t wail like pigs and was sent back to my room. I could not sleep the whole night because when I did, I only heard my mother’s scream. The next morning when mother came, I ran to her and cried and she held me as if she had not wanted me to let go. Since then I had hated my father, I would find ways to avoid him and he did not like that either. When rebellion started and Rhaegar had returned to capital, I only asked him one thing to win and make our father stop hurting our mother. Rhaegar, however, decided to die on the banks of Trident and I was in despair. When I was in King’s Landing as a hostage, Robert Baratheon would find a way to taunt me and mock me. His son Gendry would maintain his distance, but Joffrey, Gods that boy reminded me of him. Jon Arryn was always nice and took care of me, when King was not paying attention, but the rest?”

Viserys shook his head and continued “I remember the Lords who used to look at me with sweetness saw me if as if I was a poisonous weed that needed to be removed. In a manner, I was relieved that I left King’s Landing, I was actually looking forward to taking the Black thinking that mother could not help me out my predicament, but that was not the case, not with mother and not with your husband. Do I want to press my claim to the throne?” Viserys turns to Dany, she could hardly see him with her glassy eyes. “No, Dany, I do not want that throne, the throne that my father sat on and burned the sheep he had been sworn to protect. I have no interest in claiming throne so that I would just be used by others to turn against my own family even if my mother would decide to support my claim.”

“Were it up to me, I would have you and Daemon rule from this castle, but your husband is correct, when his truth comes out, only way you would be safe is when you are able to restore House Targaryen where it belonged before.” Viserys walked towards a teary-eyed Dany and cupped her face. “If it were up to me, me, you, mother and even Daemon would have moved to Braavos, we could have lived in a house with a Red door and lemon tree growing in the front yard, but I swear you this sweet sister, when the time comes I will be there for you and our nephew, you will not be alone with this.” Viserys kissed her forehead and that is when Daenerys could not stop herself but hug her brother fiercely. She was tearing up at her brother’s confession.

Daenerys looked up at her brother who was brushing her tears away, “And I promise you this brother, from this day, no harm will come to you. If any one comes for you, me and Daemon will go to war for you.”

Viserys chuckled as her brother might have thought that she was jesting, but the determination brought the serious look back and her brother nodded and brought her back to an embrace.

Daenerys was truly horrified, she had learned of her father’s cruelty, but she had always thought it was to the people and his enemies, but not towards his mother. Daenerys had wondered what would have happened if his father were alive today. Would he have allowed her the same liberties that Stannis did? Would he have hit her the same way he hit her mother? _Mother,_ Daenerys thought. She remembers the hesitation with which she spoke of him, now she understood that the hesitation was because she had not wanted to relive those nightmares. Daenerys held onto her brother for some time as she heard the horns which meant that Daemon had returned.

**Illyrio POV**

**Pentos**

It has been a moon since his meeting with Varys and since then he has not heard any news from him. Illyrio has seen his birds around, yet none bothered to come to him with any news which was worry some. The last news he had heard was of Daario Naharis landing in North with the Lyseni boy. Illyrio had provided the man with bribes that were arranged with Watch Men, that would have ensured that his absence would not raise any issues. At this moment, he was rather infuriated by the incompetency of his guards.

Illyrio had learned that in his absence there had been a robbery where a small portion of his gold and more importantly the Dragon Eggs, he had acquired from the Shadowlands of Asshai had been stolen. The only thing guards said were there were few men that had broken in the night and had taken the valuables. One of the men was caught and tortured, yet he revealed nothing before dying. Illyrio had wanted to gift those eggs to his sons, mayhap having those eggs, even if they were turned to stone would have helped him believe that he was a dragon.

He shook his head, as he looked over the letter, he had meant to send to Myles Toyne, the representative of the Golden Company. Over the period of two years, ever since Connington had ventured to Stormlands under the guise of Old Griff. The man had been adamant to reach out to the Golden Company. Connington, himself had been in conversation with the men and was looking over the details. Varys had done some work dragging the man out of his drunken state. He still remembered when his guards picked him up from a brothel when he was with a lyseni boy whore. Connington was broken at the time, yet he came back to life as soon as he met Aegon, when he was nine. Illyrio was unsure, if Connington would see shades of Rhaegar in his son. Yet Varys’s understanding had been correct, Jon Connington fancied Silver Hair and Purple Eyes more than his looks and resemblance to other Targaryens in Westeros. Illyrio would have worried earlier about Aegon’s request to bring Viserys here, but now the fact Jon Connington can provide assurances of his identity and from what Varys had said. The boy was rather vain and would most likely believe rather than work against securing the throne for his son.

A knock on the door was heard and Illyrio got up from his chair, it would be eight years now, since he would see his son. Ever since, his son had left with Connington, he wondered what he would be doing, was he training with Duck or Rolly, was he learning about the seven with Septa or about the Houses and History of Westeros with Haldon Halfmaester. In his imaginations, he had conjured a warrior to the liking of Daemon Blackfyre. The warrior ancestor that had been chosen by the Unworthy over his trueborn son and who would have won if it had not been of treachery of his half-brother. Illyrio wondered what his sweet Serra would have thought of his child. He moved the wooden cabinet with all his strength with sufficient space to open his secret vault. In the hindsight, Illyrio should have kept those eggs in this vault, but he could no longer wander in the past anymore. He opened the vault and took out a slim black box. Illyrio closed the vault and placed the box at his desk, he checked his content and was satisfied with it being present.

An Unsullied Guard indicated in Valyrian that his two guests require permission to enter. Illyrio nodded and two hooded figures came in. They removed their hoods and his heart stopped. Standing in front of him, was a man grown and strong. He could see his blue hair and bluish-purple eyes and his Serra’s smile in the boy. It took everything from him to not go to the boy and embrace him, for he was Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Elia and not Daemon, son of Serra and Illyrio Mopatis at this time. He turned to look at Jon Connington who was rather grim, but that is how he had been for all the time.

Illyrio had understood that Jon Connington did not trust him and frankly the man would sneer at anything that is not silver hair and purple eyes.

“Magister, I see you are well.” Connington said in his usual grim tone.

“Ah my lord Connington, I see you have been well too, hope your travels were not troublesome and the winds were kind” Illyrio responded in his casual manner.

Illyrio turned around and looked at his son, “My Prince, I see that the age has been kind to you, I remembered you when you were a small boy when you left and now you are warrior reborn.”

His son smiled and said, “Your words are kind magister, if it had any kindness that Griff here would have shown me during our trainings, then I would not be the man I am now.”

Illyrio laughed at the jape while Connington frowned, “Kings have to go through trial and tribulations that others don’t.”

Aegon rested his case, “See what I am speaking off magister, always making me ensure of my duties and defending his actions.”

Connington shook his head, “So any news from your sell-swords from the North.”

Illyrio sighed and shook his head, “The last word from them was that they had reached the north and were on their way to retrieve him.”

Connington was surprisingly calm at that and nodded, “North has always been to large, it appears that we came in earlier than we should have.”

“It matters not, I understand my Lord Connington that you have been met with Harry Strickland and Myles Toyne of Golden Company before coming here. Tell me, what do they have to say?” Illyrio inquired.

“They are ready to back the rightful King, but I hope you have the promissory note ready; the men will be arriving here in two days with our representative from Dorne.”

Illyrio took out the note and gave it Connington who read the information, “And the gold that you mentioned?”

“Will be at the location specified at the note, once they sign this contract.” At that Connington nodded.

Illyrio felt that this was the right time to bring out the gift for his son, “My Prince, since you are here now, I believe it is time that, I present you with my gift for you. For quite some time, I have been in communication with Haldon and Connington here who have been giving me reports on your training and upbringing. You were raised a boy; you have grown into a man.” Illyrio opened the box and unsheathed the sword, “And now, you will return to Westeros as a King.”

Aegon looked at it confusingly, but then realized what it was. The hand and a half longsword with black ripples throughout the blade, with two dragons facing the side and a large ruby at the edge of the hilt. Blackfyre, a sword that was taken by Aegor Bittersteel when he left Westeros had been stolen shortly after his death, but Illyrio was able to locate it and was able retrieve it from a Norvoshi trader who thought it was a fake. However, Illyrio was able to affirm its identity when he brought Tobho Mott from King’s Landing.

“It’s impossible” Connington said.

“It actually isn’t, I have been looking for Blackfyre for sometime and was able to confirm its identity thanks to a Qohori blacksmith. This my prince is what will define you, a year from now, when your armies land Stormlands, Usurper and his dogs will see the might of dragons.” A well-prepared speech that Illyrio had been practicing for over some time so that it may motivate his son and it seemed to have been working as his son looked at him with determination and vigor.

“And I will, once my Uncle arrives, we shall meet the Golden Company and acquire the ships from Tyrosh. I will land in Storms Land and free my Grand Mother from the paws of Usurper.” Aegon sheathed Blackfyre back and had a rather disappointed look on his face. “If only we could have done the same for my Aunt.”

Jon Connington placed a hand on his shoulder, “Do not think this as a loss child, the bastard could be a key to the North itself. Varys has said that the boy is more loved than the heir. He will help House Targaryen claiming the North.”

“Lord Connington is right my prince, I had a glimpse of the boy when he was in Pentos, he certainly worked well with his North men and he will be of help.” Illyrio spoke softly.

Aegon frowned, “But she should have been my bride, not the bastard’s, why didn’t my grandmother do anything to stop this? Such a beauty is wasted on that man.”

Illyrio objected, “With respect, my prince you have to think in another way, your aunt already had given her maidenhood to the boy, she could not have been your queen and we need to bring other great houses into the fold. Marry your Uncle to Princess Arianne and marry yourself to Margaery Tyrell. With the help of the bastard, we could make sure that the North does not rise for Robert Baratheon.”

Connington further said, “I have to agree with Magister Aegon, we have seen the bastard, him being half Dayne and his aunt Allyria already married to the Lighting Lord will help us establish a hold in Stormlands. Yes, Daenerys is not here, but her marriage with the boy would be fruitful.”

His son finally conceded at that and Illyrio signaled his servant to bring out the wine, the servant rushed in with the vintage Arbor wine that was brought in today. Illyrio filled the glass with the wine and he raised his glass up in the air.

“To Aegon Targaryen, the future King of Westeros” Illyrio said while looking at his son, _soon sweet Serra, your dream to reclaim our son’s rightful place will be completed._ He could not keep his eyes away from his son as he raised his own glass.

“To the glory and the honor and the future of promise.” Aegon said in an exciting way, this would be the first time he would be sharing a drink with his son. Aegon gulped down a sip and wiped his mouth, “I love this wine”. He looked to his left and noticed Jon Connington raising his glass.

“To the restoration of House Targaryen” Connington smirked and flipped his glass over, dropping the Arbor wine down, “And death to all those who oppose it.”

Illyrio did not understand Connington’s action, but suddenly he realized and looked towards Aegon who had started coughing violently. Illyrio stood up quickly, running towards Aegon who got up his chair and fell down, he could see the spit and foam forming in his mouth that was followed by violent shaking.

“No, no Daemon, Daemon, wake up son” Illyrio realized that Connington was standing next to him, but he had not cared. The boy was still shaking and suddenly he was not. Illyrio was horrified and was tearing up.

“NOOOOOO” he hit his son’s chest and was tearing up. Illyrio did not know what to think, why was this happening.

“Interesting poison this, the Crannogmen in the North coat their weapons with this one, but a friend from the Neck was able to make it potent and painless enough to give quick death. Shame you did not drink yours, your death will not be as painless as his” He heard Connington speaking from the back. Illyrio was breathing hard, his hands were shaking with absolute rage. He turned around with complete vigor ready to rip the Griff apart, but he was ready as Connington knocked him out with a swing of the glass.

Illyrio woke up with a gasp, but realized he could not move his mouth properly as he was gagged. He turned around to find that his vault had been discovered and was opened he turned his gaze to the front and notice Jon Connington looking over a letter in the candle light and quickly burned it. He turned around to look at Illyrio.

“Good, you are awake”. Connington said as he tried to wriggle out of his bindings. The knot held him tightly, Illyrio saw red, only thing he could think of was getting off and ripping the man’s head off.

“Now, you might be wondering, why you are in your current state of predicament, I mean why did I murder that boy that Varys claimed to be Aegon.” He quickly pulled an old bottle that he had in his pocket, opened the cap and drank it and wiped his mouth after. “Now let us begin from the start shall we, see ever since I heard the news from Trident, a part of me was broken and dead. My friend, the man that I loved, my silver prince was dead. So, I decided to find ways I could forget him, I turned my exile to fuel my rage at everyone, Stark, Baratheon, Lannister, the Mountain everyone and that is why I joined the Golden company, a way for me to channel my rage. However, that did not work, my failures weighed more than I could think off, the loss of my silver prince and his children. The captivity of his family, everything. I went to Lys with my earnings, fucked every pillow boy imagining my Silver Prince, drinking myself to death. Imagine my surprise, when your men found me and brought me to you claiming that Aegon had been saved. See, when I saw the boy, I immediately latched on to him, why wouldn’t I? I was under the belief that Varys had been loyal to Aerys so he might have done something, so I let myself believe that there was Rhaegar in that boy. I took him, had him learn everything about Westeros, their faith, their history, their houses. I even had him trained in weapons. I was determined and motivated when I took him to Storm Land to find a way to meet with Queen Rhaella and that could not happen.”

Connington turned his gaze over him and formed an evil smirk, “But you see, that is what you and that cock less spider were led to believe. See while Varys’s birds always have their eyes on Lords and Ladies, they do not have particularly have much focus on Septons or begging brothers. You see the night before we intended to board our ship, I was visited by one of the begging brothers, who passed me a letter to meet alone by the woods. What do you know of Ser Bonnifer Hasty?” Illyrio was just confused as to what the Griffin was leading onto. “Ser Bonnifer was a landed knight, who once participated in tourney to earn favor of a princess and the funny thing is that this princess returned his favor and was willing to allow herself to be courted by him. You know of who I speak?” Illyrio just stared at him, “Rhaella Targaryen, you see after her marriage Ser Bonnifer gave himself to the faith, formed a group called the 100. This group was mostly harmless you see, that is until after the rebellion, after predicament of Rhaella’s family. The man turned this harmless group into network of mostly spies and at some times assassins devoted solely to the will of Queen Rhaella. You wonder why I am saying this to you?”

Jon Connington chuckled as he got up from his chair across and sat next to Illyrio facing the wall Illyrio was facing, “You see this begging brother was one of Ser Bonnifer’s men, he took me into the wood, where I met Queen Rhaella and a boy of possibly 14 to 15 years old. You see Mopatis, I used to see my silver prince in Silver headed, purple eyed boy whores and well your son, but when I met the boy, everything fell into the place. You see the boy did not have silver hair; his hair was black.” Connington fiercely gripped his face and turned it around to face him, “But you see, it was his eyes that gave me a true reminder of Rhaegar, not just that, his face, his smirk and his melancholy. Do you know of who I am speaking of Mopatis?” He gripped his face hard as if he wanted to draw blood, he came close to his ear. “I am talking about the Bastard that had wedded Princess Daenerys.”

At that Illyrio’s eyes turned wide, the implication was finally dawning upon him. Something as big as this missed by Varys, had they known something like this earlier. War would have been plaguing Westeros far sooner than later. “Yes, you see, the man that I used to hate with vigor, Eddard Stark stained his honor so that he could raise Rhaegar’s son among Westerosi Lords and common folk and now that same son is wedded to a Targaryen princess and ruling over a castle. I had met the boy that day and I was let in on the secret, the secret that could have broken the realms had it come out, yet I kept it for two years and I will keep it until the time is right. Now, I began to look to see if I could find my prince again, knowing that another son had lived and you know what I found, nothing.” Connington turned away and stared at the wall in front of him, “It was then, I began to question to myself, you see Varys claimed that he secretly served House Targaryen. Were that the case, why couldn’t he have saved Princess Rhaenys and Princess Elia. He knew his way around the keep and could have smuggled them out in the same manner, he claimed he smuggled ‘Aegon,’ but he didn’t and why wouldn’t Varys send the boy to the Dornish and not me. I had understood some time after that the boy you wanted me to parade around was a mummer, but why this particular mummer. It was one of my visits to your mansion, where I saw a stone work of a boy similar to Aegon and that is where things were made clear to me. I spoke with a certain Prince of Pentos, who was working with Golden Company to resolve conflicts in Disputed Land and he told me about how a magister who used to be a sells-sword worked with a thief and fell in love with his sister who was a whore saved from one of the Pleasure houses.” Connington turned around his cold blue eyes peering at him. “Imagine my surprise, when I found out that the woman was none other than a Blackfyre daughter. The male line of Maelys ended, but the female didn’t and that cunt Spider and his sister belonged came from there along with your son. All this time, I was under the impression that I was fulfilling my Prince’s wish, but here I was being duped into placing another enemy house.” Connington moved towards Illyrio and ungagged his mouth.

Illyrio was gritting his teeth, he knew he had lost this fight, but he trusted Varys to get revenge on Targaryens, “Just kill me you bastard.”

Connington looked at him, amused by his vigor, “Oh you will die, but just before you hear the news that I received from the letter I burned. Spider is dead, courtesy of Queen Rhaella.” Illyrio’s eyes widened, his mouth and body were trembling with fear and agony. He had failed, his beloved Serra’s dream was turned to ashes, “Your Unsullied and your servants have been taken care off as well, just so you know, can’t have any one reporting back to Westeros. Haldan is dead, Rolly is dead and so is Septa Lemore. All your connections have been taken care off, all your golds and riches will be used to bring Golden Company to support the cause of House Targaryen and this time I will be patient, I will not bring war, War will be brought to Westeros, you can believe that. As for you, Magister Illyrio Mopatis.” Connington drew a knife out and held it to his neck, “What is a mummer’s dragon to a true one?” Connington pressed the knife harder into his neck. Blood had started to come out from his neck, Illyrio was breathing harder.

“Ashes” and he swiftly moved his knife across his neck as everything became dark around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Shocks? Gasps? Hate?
> 
> I will put my focus on Prince of Winter will say the chapter was supposed to be bigger than this one, but certain elements will be dealt later. Also next chapter, we meet OG Rhaella and have her POV. 
> 
> Until Next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the update has been replaced with a new chapter
> 
> -Ironborn conduct a raid, but the results are not to their liking.  
> -Jon and Dany reflect their life in Sea Dragon Point and we have a glimpse at young Targling.  
> -We meet Rhaella in Storm's End and learn more of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we start back Seven moons after the events of Chapter 4

**Theobald POV - Villages near Stony Shores**

It had been a fortnight that they had departed from Shatterstone. The cold was getting to him and the crew now, the winds had favored their sails yet. Theobald questioned Lord Norren’s motive, the man had bent the knee to the Baratheon along with the Lord Reaper and yet here they were raiding the villages in the Northern shore. Lord Goodbrother had wagered that since North is a vast land, it would be an easier raid to conduct. The captain Andar was a veteran and had implied that the mountain area around the Stony Shore have possible location to the silver mines around. Raiding the villages, taking salt-wives and thralls would help get a clearer location. Theobald questioned whether the new Lord of Sea Dragon Point would not contest with their fleet to which his captain only scoffed and said, “ _A Greenlander can claim he is off the sea with his puny fleet, but their might is nothing against the drowned Gods.”_ Theobald wondered if his captain is just another pious fool that would follow Lord Aeron and his preaching.

The sun was setting, Theobald could see on the western horizon the sun falling. At times, he wondered what lies to the west of the Sunset Sea. He was not a learned man and only things he had known were to sow and fish by the coast and sell the damn fish after. Yet here he was, away from his family. His old mother and sister had begged for him to stay, but unfortunately, he did not have the coin to support his family which is why he had to partake in this raid. It was not something he had desired at all. Theobald considered himself an average fighter, he has had his fights with his neighbors within his village. Sure, Lord Goodbrother sought the quarrels out, but he had needed something more secure for his family to endure. Theobald was rather young and felt that his future in Old Wyck is not good enough for his children. There were times he had considered selling his lands and moving into the Greenlands. His mother believed in the Drowned Gods and would bicker about this, but he felt this had been the right time. The Greyjoy rebellion took a massive toll on him, his father and elder brother had lost their lives fighting the Greenland soldiers. He had heard how women folk in his village had been raped by the soldiers and Lord Reaper was not pleasant after either.

“Land Ho”, the first mate yelled out. From the distance, Theobald could see a speck of Land approaching and from the grins of the first mate and other row mates suggested that they had arrived at their destination. Only one long boat was in this raid so from what Theobald could tell that they would not be raiding for a long time. He looked East and saw the land approaching, he had noticed the cloud above and the coolness that had been building up. The beach that they intended to land was rather short strip, the mountains could also be seen with snow visible at the higher ranges. Theobald has to admit, he has not seen snow much in his life time and wondered how it would be like exploring the lands there. However, Theobald noticed something odd as well. On the land, he spotted a glint of light perhaps his sight might have been deceiving himself but he thought that it was fire and it didn’t seem like a camp fire either because it would not have been visible this far. He looked around and wondered if anyone else noticed as well but they had seemed busy enough. Keeping that in mind, he returned to his duty and did not pay much mind to it. An hour later their long boat was anchored by the shore, they carefully got out of the boats and started walking towards the woods only to be stopped by the captain.

“All right, you sons of whore listen up, two leagues into the woods lies a village ripe for our needs for raiding. Garin and Dain will scout the village and see for any defenses or any men. We are eighty men armed and ready to pay a tribute to the drowned gods. The sun is going down and we will do what we are here for in the shadow of darkness.” The captain said in his gruff voice, his crooked nose highlighting his face. Theobald could sense the bloodlust coming out of his words and his crew mates. Frankly, Theobald hated the notion of killing, he only intended to get some silver and other possible wealth and be done with it. They stayed in the beach while the land was filled with darkness, Theobald noticed the flicker of light coming from the mountain. It was the same light he had seen when they were approaching the land, however before he could think much of it Garin and Dain returned and spoke to the captain who nodded and commanded the men to get ready. They quietly walked within the woods, the woods were rather serene and peaceful. The archers were carefully looking around with the bow out and arrow set on the quiver. Surprisingly, there had not been any villagers that they had encountered so far. Theobald heard one of the men say how odd it was considering that they have always killed men to stop them from alerting the villagers and towns folk. The raiders arrived at the village and it was rather an average sized village. The captain had seemed surprised by this as he had expected the village to be smaller. However, the wooden houses built ended at the elevation of the mountain. The captain seemed a bit surprised, but did not care of it. The man had likely thought that there would be more to reave and the men around him seemed to have agreed with the grin that was in their face. The night was growing dark now and with that Theobald was just growing more nervous as it would be the first time he is in a raiding party.

The raiding began, Theobald could see the villagers running towards the center of the village. Some of the raiding men caught up with the women folk trying to flee. The men of the village came at them with crude weapon. Theobald fought a man who was of the age of his father. The man was strong and kept Theobald busy. He was pushed into the house as the man tried force him down on his knee with his strike, but Theobald finally moved to his side and unarmed the man. The man was finally on his knees and was expecting Theobald to kill him. However, Theobald stood up and killed the man by swinging his axe over his head. Theobald was shocked, he had done his share of killing but the men who he had killed had it coming as they were attacking his lands. Now here he was attacking someone else’s lands and he just killed a man who was defending it. He finally looked out and noticed a gleam of orange which was likely fire. He looked around the house that he was pushed into and glanced for any valuables. He found some and took it and that was when in the corner he heard the sound of whimpering. Theobald slowly moved towards the sound; it was by a place that had resembled the kitchen. He carefully moved the covering and saw two children probably brother and sister looking at him with dread. Theobald panted and looked around to see if anyone else were there aside from them. Theobald looked back at them and tried to give them a reassuring look and put his finger over his mouth as a signal to keep quiet. Theobald slowly put the covering around the children and put some additional cloth around it so that his fellow raider would not know of their presence. Theobald gathered the valuables and left the house. He moved towards the center and saw his folk were killing men in their bloodlust. Theobald felt lost until one of the fellow raiders came to him, he could not remember the man’s name, but he had seen him with the first mate and was rather too friendly with him.

“Seems you found something”. The man stated as he pointed to his valuables. Theobald nodded as the man continued, “come we head towards the cap’n, we need to gather our shit and leave befo…”. Before the man could finish his words, a spear protruded from his mouth as he fell to the ground. Theobald seemed shock at the sight as he dropped his valuables and looked around and was pretty certain he would shit his breeches. Theobald saw horses riding towards him with really fast speed and instinctively he moved away from the charge. Somewhere he lost his weapon, but the dust had gathered around him to see what was happening. Before he could make any assessment, a soldier wearing good armor with a black dragon and a white wolf on red field etched on his breast plate came towards him with a bloodied sword. The man pointed his sword towards his neck as he said, “Yield or die, squid”. Theobald yielded instantly and the man brought him up to his knees as other men came to him and bind his arms with rope. It might have been an hour as the soldiers gathered the men from his raiding party. They were led to a place that had seemed like a square in the middle.

“How many are there?” Theobald questioned as the man who was bound by rope in front of him. He turned around and said, “Too many, fuckers ambushed us.” He was trying to muster courage within his voice, yet only whimpers came out. Theobald looked around as the soldiers who came were assisting the small folk that they had intended to raid. He and the other Ironborn men were dragged further into the village in a place that had resembled a square. The first mate and the remainder of the crew were taken into the middle. On his right, Theobald could see a group of thirty men gathering the dead raiders. He was not the best when it came to counting, but Theobald could say more than half the crew that had came on the ship were dead. Theobald and the rest of his crew were bought to their knee. The men and the villagers assembled into an order on the other side and it was quiet for a second as he heard the footstep of a horse coming from behind. Theobald tried to turn around to see who it was but a soldier pressed a spear into the back of his neck and he turned his head forward. A man in a black armor came forward, he had a long hair and Theobald could spot a silver hilt of an animal probably a wolf. Speaking of wolves, he was certain that the men around him were pissing their breeches as they noticed a giant white wolf riding along with that man. He turned around and dismounted from his horse and went to one of the men. Theobald could not hear the words but he could guess it was about them. The man turned around, he certainly seemed younger than him, there was a sense of coldness coming out of him despite the dragon in his breastplate. The man’s face showed no emotions as he stood in front of him. Theobald thought it was an irony of sorts, the man in front of them was wearing a black armor, yet a white wolf with ruby eyes stood next to him.

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked his crew mates.

“My name is Lord Jon Froststark, I am the lord of Sea Dragon Point and the village that you had so kindly decided to raid falls under my protection.” The man ‘Jon’ walked and looked at each of the kneeling prisoners, some kept their eyes down, some looked at him. Theobald was the one who looked into his eyes as he walked past by him.

“Just so you understand the stupidity of your predicament here, allow me to explain what is happening right now hmm.” Theobald could see chuckles coming out of Jon’s men. “Half the crew that had come to raid this stupid village are dead, half of you that are alive are wounded without a healer thirty leagues away from here. I am going to promise you, the healer in this village will not lift a finger to take care of you. The ship that you have arrived on will be taken, if by any chance you decide to escape, there are two more longboats nearby to intercept you. Now which one of you is the captain? Or is he among the dead now?” Jon looked at the men that were gathering the dead. Before anyone could answer, he heard a guttural roar from the captain as he was struggling to free himself from the grasp of the two men that were holding them.

“I am, you Greenlander cunt, free me out of the bonds and I swear I will show you your fucking Gods.” Before the captain could say anything else, he was hit by one of the men, but lord Froststark raised his hand to stop his men.

“Fight you, you say? You certain you wish to meet your Drown Gods so soon old men?” The lord mocked his captain to which his captain only laughed. “The day you greenlander decide to get better of me would be the day your wolf there would jiggle.”

Jon just smirked and played with the wolf’s ear, “It’s funny, I always wanted to see Ghost jiggle. Release him and arm the captain with the weapon of his choice. I will not have the man die under my watch without the weapon of his choice.”

The captain was unbound, the ropes were loosened and his captain got an axe and his wooden shield that he had brought with him. The captain had fought many battles and was grinning like a maniac and was excited to get this started. Lord Jon unsheathed his sword it was an impressive peace, hand-and-a-half-longsword with black ripples covering it. He held his sword by both of his hand and with a roar the captain swung his axe, but the Lord was quick enough to move to the side and slice his back. The captain was wounded the sword seemed sharp as it went through his tunic. They parried the Lord was able to disarm his shield and now was parrying with his axe. His captain headbutted him and Lord Jon in return headbutted him back for his captain to stagger back. Blood was pouring out of his broken nose as he was gritting. The captain roared again, but lord Jon was able to push him and disarm from his axe. Theobald could see Lord Jon grinning as he sheathed his sword back. He removed his sword belt and handed it back to one of the soldiers who came running back to pick his sword. The captain tried to punch the lord’s face, but he was able to grab a hold of his hand and twist it to its back. Lord Jon was a strong man as he was able to lift him and drop him on his face as he elbowed the captain on the back of his head. Jon grabbed his captain by the hair and got him up with a struggle. The captain could barely stay up his feet, but the lord held him up as he grabbed his shoulders, “You fought well squid, but it is time you meet your drowned Gods.” Jon put his hands around his captains’ neck, placed it on a hold and then twisted it.

With that the captain fell, Theobald was afraid as were his crew mates. Lord Froststark’s men gave his sword belt back to him as he looked at the captain’s body. The wolf licked his face and the Lord patted him on his head as he whispered, “you sure you don’t want to jiggle?” The wolf turned around and lord Jon looked at the others. He turned to his man, “hack the captain’s head off and put it in the beach in a way the raiders would know who the man is.” Lord Froststark turned towards his crew, “now you lot have the following choice, you will bend your knee and surrender to the laws of my land and the North or we can fetch a block and you join your captain by the beach.” He looked around and continued, “So, what say you?”

**Jon POV – Sea Dragon Point**

“OPEN THE GATES, LOWER THE DRAW BRIDGE,” A sentry on top of the outer wall shouted.

Jon and his company waited as the draw bridge lowered and the portcullis was raised up. The clanking noise grew as the men who were working to build a moat stopped to take a look at the arrival of their lord. It had been six moons and Jon’s keep at Sea Dragon Point had been under construction for some time now. The outer walls and inner walls resembled that of Winterfell but were smaller in comparison. One of the advantages was that their keep was uphill so it would give the archers at each wall curtains ample opportunity to fire their arrows and missiles from the top. Jon had considered waiting but Daenerys pointed out that building Moat will help build labor in the Sea Dragon Point. Ever since, he had begun his lordship over Sea Dragon Point, he has diligently set up trades with the Flints, Mountain Clans, Glovers and Mormonts. The woods from Forresters, the silver and jewels that comes from the mines of Mountain Clans, the bear skins and wool has attracted Mallister so far. Even in his lands, there was untapped resources of wood, barley, oats that has been farmed and now further secured because of the beacons that they were building throughout the western part of the North.

 _It still needs to be worked on,_ Jon thought as his violet eyes finally rode his horse into the castle. The castle was growing as was the Wolfs Port that had been recently named town. The deal he had struck with Jason Mallister regarding wood supplies and the silver from the mines had truly helped bring the coins that they had needed for the construction of the Wolf’s Port and his keep. The construction of beacon towers did not require much convincing of the Northern Lords, they had started building the tower and it had seemed that the construction led to its result, however it was not as good as they had desired. Jon and his company got the signal three days and he was able to gather two-hundred men as fast as he could. Two long-boat left the same night he marched carrying another two hundred, they had intended to attack before the squids landed but they were late. The march through the mountains took longer than it expected. The horses were not sufficiently trained through traverse through the mountain path. A Wolf’s Road, construction similar to how Westerland had, however, Jon did not have the funding or the man power to see through the construction even with the support of the Northern Lords. Jon knew that he would need better trade aggrements which meant that he had to get in bed with Old Town and Lannisport. The pragmatic Lord in Jon would understand the necessity of coming to terms with Lannister regarding trade, but the Targaryen in Jon would rather have Others take him than make a deal with Lannister. He was skeptical of Hightowers, their raven arrived with discussion to expand their fleet and another had come from Redwyne asking for the same. It had seemed that they wanted to ensure that they are prepared for the Iron Born raids, not that there were many raids in the South.

“Cousin,” he noticed his cousin Torrhen walking towards him and Jon embraced him with open arms. Twin to Cregan, Torrhen was opposite to what Cregan was. Cregan had been a warrior, while Torrhen was a scholar. Cregan was like Jon who would wear his anger as an armor, while Torrhen’s face was ice, cold without emotions. While Cregan is a roaring river washing away any threats, Torrhen is a calm lake hiding his strength and dangers within him. The man is off the same age of him and Robb, yet he has spent more time traveling the realm than stay in the North which is why not much is known off him. At his eleventh name day, he decided to join the Citadel to ear the chain of a Maester, yet here he was here now. Torrhen had mentioned that he no longer interested becoming a grey rat, coincidentally, he came with a grey rat and his acolytes. A moon before Daenerys gave birth to his child, Archmaester Marwyn who had been visiting Essos decided to stay in Sea Dragon Point. The man was interested in learning more of the mines in the Northern mountains, which was obviously a farce that the citadel had believed. In truth, the man had come with Blackfyre and a dragon egg which he had saved for his daughter.

Jon embraced Torrhen and questioned, “Is all well?”

Torrhen had an unusual grin on his face as they walked into the main keep, “You mean how outriders came a day before and exaggerated with your tales of bravery of fighting squids? It is more than well.”

Jon chuckled, “Pray do tell, what these exaggerated tales were? The journey back here has been dreary.”

They walked up the winding stairs of the castle, as the guards posted stood watch, “Oh, of how their lord turned into a wolf and killed squids with his bare hand.”

Jon laughed in amusement, “Trust me cousin, it was nothing like that and the only man I killed was their captain.” The servants moved with food around him as Jon grabbed a slice of bacon from one of their plate. “Well rest assured, words are wind and winds are kind for you. To your people, you are the lord who fought with his men on front and drove back the squids back to the sea. They feel happy and safe when they have a lord who is not a fat arse and sit on his chair and eat.”

Jon snorted at that; he had heard that his uncle Benjen was trying to arrange a betrothal for Torrhen with Wylla Manderly. He wondered if that is the reason why he has yet to return to Moat. “I think you are being a bit harsh; a fat arse lord can do more for his land than I. I recall one of the books you gave me for amusement how one of your gray rat’s quote Robert Baratheon’s reign as Glorious one. From what I can tell, if there is any glorious bone in that man it would be likely hidden under a stone of fat he has.”

“Be that as it may, not everyone took your actions kindly.” Torrhen explained and Jon knew what he meant.

Jon sighed, “Seven Hells, how is she?”

“Let’s just say, you are lucky to have your daughter or else she would have burned this keep and Wolf’s Port down had you come to harm.”

“The dragon in her has grown strong, I wonder what would Queen Visenya say when she looks at her. Probably encourage her even more” They finally reached outside his quarter. “Well, wish me luck cousin, I have a dragon to tame.”

Torrhen placed a hand his shoulder and grinned like an idiot, “I don’t envy you” and walked away. Jon looked at his cousin for a moment and took a breath and opened the door and walked in.

The room was surprisingly quiet, he would have likely heard Rhaenys wailing. Jon decided to walk into his bed chambers to look for his wife but was not there. He walked towards the crib to take a look if his daughter was there and she was. Sometimes Jon wondered if she was truly his daughter, it was as if the heavens had made a perfection and gifted him in the face of his daughter. She was peacefully sleeping; her small silver hair outlined the Valyrian looks as well as the purple eyes almost dark indigo. Jon would have been upset that there was not much of wolf in him aside from her long face and the nose but it did not matter. She was a moon old but she was perfect. He heard a clunking on the back and Jon closed his eyes knowing what it was. Jon turned around and saw his wife, she had a blunt sword in her hand. She wore training clothes and riding breeches, she would have looked like a simpleton but even then her beauty would not be hidden from anyone. Her intense gaze was unwavering not showing any signs of weakness or sickness that she has had. Since Rhaenys’s birth, Dany had been on bed for a week and a half. Jon had to thank Marwyn and his acolytes for her recovery, he had heard tales from midwives of the difficulties of birthing a child. Jon had been afraid and had not wanted to leave her sight until she cursed him, _“Get your face out of my sight, I WILL RIP YOUR COCK OFF” she screamed._ Jon had understood her anguish back then. “Pick up the sword and follow me” Dany said in a tone that betrayed any emotions. Jon sighed and looked back at his sleeping daughter and then followed his wife, _best get it over with,_ Jon thought.

He followed his wife and reached the large balcony area where they usually had trained themselves. It had been a while; Dany had trained in sword. Jon stood against her, “you acted like an idiot.” Saying that Dany landed a hit on his shoulder catching Jon unaware. The hit had hurt, _say what you will, but my wife has strength_ , Jon thought. He gritted his teeth and put an arm around his shoulder. She lunged again but this time Jon was ready as he parried with her. “I did what a lord would do love, I defended my lands.” Jon tried to hit her stomach, but Dany turned around was able to counter his move. She certainly had learned a thing or two when she was heavy with child. “A lord would not challenge a captain like an idiot and not kill him in a single battle” Dany seethed as she parried and struck his hand. Jon shook his hand and smirked, “you have gotten better with a sword” as he circled around as a wolf would his prey. Daenerys kept his eyes on him and sword raised up ready to strike when needed “I learned by watching you, all the time while I was knitting sweater and you training with your men. Being with child may have stopped me from training myself but it did not stop me from observing.” Dany parried again, their duel had been going on for some time, sweat was building and Dany was growing tired. “You acted like a fool; did you really kill him with your hands.”

“Aye”

Dany charged but Jon disarmed her and quickly brought her next to a wall, he was a head taller than her as he got close to her and whispered, “everyone needs to know that lord Froststark knows to defend his lands and not a coward. This act would do just that.”

“Those are Torrhen’s words not yours.”

“Is it wrong though?”

“There are other ways”

Jon shook his head, “No, maybe in future there might be, but I need to show strength first with brawn then brains after.” Jon placed his hands on her cheeks as he gazed at her, her eyes were soft.

“One misstep, one misstep is all it takes Daemon, I don’t want to lose you.”

Jon brought himself down and kissed her with passion, “You will not, I swear it on Old Gods and New.”

“Don’t swear on Gods, swear on me”

“Dany” Jon sighed, “I promise I will not be foolish, but I need you to swear when the time comes you will let me fight when it is needed.”

Dany lifted herself up and kissed Jon and bit his lips hard, “I promise, but just so you know next time I will not sit around while you do the fighting. I will be out there as well.”

That was the notion that Jon had dreaded for quite some time; he had known that when war would come his wife would partake in battles. Jon wanted to ensure that she is ready which is why he helped her with strategies and share his experience of his fights with Wildlings and Slavers. “It is you and me Dany, the wheels are moving now and we will have to be ready.” With that they locked themselves into passionate embrace, Dany jumped and locked herself on Jon’s waist as they kissed. Jon reached her neck while caressing her arse as he heard a wailing from the room that broke them from their embrace. Jon brought his forehead on Dany and just chuckled, “it seems our daughter has other plans my love” Dany whispered. Jon laughed as he slowly put her down and straightened her clothes. They walked towards their crying daughter and picked her up.

After some time, they were seated in his solar, Jon was playing with his daughter as Dany was looking at them with a fond smile. “A raven came from Winterfell; you are an uncle now.”

Jon looked at her happy, “A boy or girl?”

“A boy, they named him Edric”.

“A fine Stark name, that ought to please Karstark, was there anything else?”

“Word has reached, Lady Shella Whent has passed.”

Jon looked at her, Shella Whent was a close friend to Daenerys’s mother and the Lady of Harrenhal. She passed without an heir, Harrenhal has had history of houses perishing. “My condolences”.

“That is not all, it seems that King has agreed to wed his heir to Margaery Tyrell. A proposition that his Uncle, Lord of Dragonstone had a hand in.”

“Who, listens to his lover Aurane, who in return listens to your mother, how is it going to work into our convenience?” Jon pointed.

“I do not know, the Tyrells never held much court in Storm’s End, something to do with Stannis and his downright resentment of the fluttery flowers. I am sure he will be gritting his teeth at the news.” Daenerys poured some water and ate fruit.

“I suppose he would be. Any news on Lord Stark?”

Daenerys shook her head, “we are far enough from King’s Landing as is Daemon, the news I get are rather old. Sevens know what may have happened in recent times, even with Mother’s men we would not get the news as soon as what we need.”

Jon contemplated her words and nodded as he held his daughter up so that she could burp. He stood up from his chair and walked with her, “how fares your brother? I did not see him today” Jon decided to change the topic.

Daenerys sighed as he took Rhaenys from him and cooed at her, “he is well, actually seems to enjoy the company of Marwyn, last I saw him heading into the library not that there were many books there until Marwyn arrived.” Jon chuckled at that, his uncle and he had sparred for few moons. The man was learning, but Jon believed with the right time and experience his uncle will learn just enough to defend himself.

“You know your mother there is a reason why your mother has sent Marwyn for more than just for the child birth. I believe that she intends Marwyn to take him to Connington and Golden Company” Jon said.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him, “How did you know this?”

Jon sighed, “Marwyn spoke to me about it before leaving to fight the raid off.”

Daenerys did not like this, ever since she has been heavy with child. She and Viserys had grown close. Dany had been more protective of her elder brother and Viserys was the same with her. Jon and Viserys were cordial, he could tell that Viserys was still coming in terms with who Jon really was. A part of him believed that Viserys was resentful of that fact but before Dany was giving birth, he shared words with his uncle.

_“I don’t hate you; you know. I really don’t have the need to hate you. We already have lost enough and the only way we can see this through is if we stand together. How is it you wolves say? The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”_

Jon softened his words and walked to his wife and placed his cheeks, “I know you don’t like this love, but you knew that Viserys will have his own journey to fulfill. Robert still rules the realm, he does not like us and it will not be long enough before someone learns of Vis and tells him. We do not have enough to fend the man off. Also, something tells me, your brother does not enjoy the North as much as you think.”

Dany had tears in her eyes and nodded, “but Marwyn is an Archmaester, he still speaks with Citadel won’t they be suspicious of his travels.”

Jon snorted at that, “Citadel holds no love for Marwyn and Marwyn holds no love for the grey rats in citadel. As far as he sends them one raven in three moons, they would not care much.”

“So, when do they leave?”

“Until the escort arrives, perhaps in week if the winds are kind.”

“What of the Iron Born?” Daenerys questioned.

Jon smirked, “The men we brought here will be judged, I want you to join in the trial. Let others know that Sea Dragon Point and Stoney shore is no longer a place for them too raid.” He looked at the sea through their balcony and then turned to his wife, “and if they intend to do, we will be waiting.” Jon kissed her forehead and brought Dany and her daughter into embrace.

**Rhaella POV – Storm’s End**

She was staring at the mirror looking at herself and tracing her face with her hands. The years had been kind to her beauty. It was as if the stench of King’s Landing and the vipers had put a strain on who she was in many ways known and unknown. There were times when she wondered if King Robert did her a favor sending her away from King’s Landing. Storm’s End was a grim place, but the air in these lands was far more pleasant as was the rain and storm. She had enjoyed when she was young, she had dreamed of such life, when sweet Bonifer had crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty she wanted to run away from it all and live a simple life with him. Rhaella shook her head, it made no point on thinking of what could have been. It was more important to look for what had been.

Rhaella got up from her chair and went to her table, it had been some time when she had requested separate chambers from her husband. Stannis Baratheon was a man she never expected to have her as her husband. The man was cold as an ice, unyielding as an iron. There was a saying in Stormlands that small folk and the Lords would like to say. Robert Baratheon was steel; Stannis was Iron and Renly Baratheon was bronze and Rhaella would have to agree with certain aspects of those statements. Her marriage was intended to be punishment for certain but she had made a rather uneasy peace with the man. Stannis had respected her wishes even if he would speak two or three words with her at first. They had not consummated their marriage for a year or so until the words and whispers started to rise. Having Argella in her life brought a sense companionship that Rhaella had not desired with him. After all, she had been slowly plotting the downfall of Baratheon and Lannister dynasty. Rhaella kept her distance, sure she would counsel her husband in the matters of Stormlands and the rulings and decisions. Certainly, there were decisions she helped reach in favor for her husband and she was loyal to him at such manners.

Rhaella still had to find a way to infiltrate Westerland and the crownlands. She was able to have some words with Velaryon, she had no trust but surprisingly the bastard Aurane had given her reason to trust. She feared that spider would uncover her sources in crownlands, that is until she met her sweet Bonifer. The age had been kind on him and he still had the same devotion on her which Rhaella had always felt the guilt off. Rhaella feared that after Aerys, she would not be able to love in an intimate manner. When she was with Stannis, they were quick with it. Her husband respected had respected her enough to hurt her far less than Aerys. Bonifer had accepted her choice and lust had not affected his devotion to her and that was all that needed for her to believe that he will do anything for her. Bonifer had told her that after her marriage he had devoted himself to the faith, but that was not it. Her sweet Bonifer had formed ‘the hundred’, a group of men and women devoted to faith traversing through the realms spreading the words of the seven. He told Rhaella how deaths of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys and the fate of her children and her had made Bonifer and his men more sympathetic to the cause. Bonifer was even willing to bring sparrows to protest Daenerys’s marriage arrangements. However, Rhaella was able to talk him out of it and was finally able to tell Daemon’s true identity. Rhaella convinced Stannis to bring Bonifer as the castellan to Storm’s End. It was a hard task, it seemed that her husband relied more on the merit than her words. Thankfully, Bonifer did just that and finally he had been serving as the castellan. Varys had been suspicious of the move and brought that to King Robert but Stannis had put his foot down on that and was finally able to concede.

This had been three years after the Rebellion. Since then the agents of hundred traversed through the realms and their words and whispers proved far more important than she could imagine. It was through their words she learned of Tywin’s treatment of his youngest son, it was through their words she learned of Baelor Hightower, it was through their words she learned of Tyrell harlot and her involvement with younger Tarly son. Most importantly, the hundred moved through the realms without the knowledge of Varys’s spiders and that helped bring him of the Blackfyre boy and Connington. Rhaella had never truly loathed anyone more than the wretched Spider. The man had betrayed her family in every way possible. She had read Satin’s message over and over when he killed the Spider and had wished that the man had not died easily, she had wish for him to suffer in every way possible. However, Rhaella had understood that time was of essence, he had plans for her son and she wished for her son to be safe. She loved how her grandson worked his rescue without any of her assistance. In her eyes, her grandson had Rhaegar in him in looks yet when it comes to rage, that was something that she felt was similar to another Targaryen. Her uncle Daeron came to her mind when she would see him rage. She had resented and curse Eddard for not letting her have her grandson to him. Rhaella loved her daughters, Daenerys had always been a vision, a naïve child at one until she came of age. Argella was all her in nature, she followed the seven and was loved by everyone in Storm’s End.

Robert had wished her daughter for his son Joffrey, but Stannis had learned of his nephew’s nature and rejected such wishes. It was two years before Daenerys’s marriage to Daemon when she suspected about Queen Cersei and her children. It was something that her cousin Steffon had said once, the Baratheon seed is strong he said. It was then Rhaella investigated even further that she learned the truth. Truthfully it was when she had met the boy Edric Storm. Robert had loved to humiliate his brother one way or the other. One time when he had visited Storm’s End, Robert had taken Delena Florent into Stannis’s chambers and had bedded her and the king had shown no sense of decency or regret for his actions. However, one day when Edric visited Storm’s End she saw the Baratheon features in the boy. She saw the same features in Gendry, the Crown Prince. She got the confirmation from Bonifer’s men in Vale and King’s Landing where his bastards were. However, it was during Tommen’s birth that confirmed her suspicions that the child was sired by none other than Jaime Lannister. Rhaella had a good laugh at that, fools who thought themselves dragons. When she had been a queen and Joanna served as her lady-in-waiting, she had confided how Cersei and Jaime were caught. Her friend had trusted her to keep this discrete and Rhaella had not thought much of it, only a childhood affection that is all. She recalled during the tourney, Tywin held at Lannisport for Viserys’s name day, how Cersei was completely infatuated with Rhaegar. She looked into Jaime’s visits in King’s Landing and that further confirmed her suspicions, the man had visited his sister nine or ten moons before Cersei had a child. It was a difficult observation, but with the help of Stannis she had been able to confirm it. It was then she discretely confided such suspicions to Stannis who in turn played his part and went to Jon Arryn and moons later the man is dead.

Now a wolf has returned South and from what she has heard, he bears the same suspicions Stannis does which was why he was recalled back into the city. Rhaella’s relationship with Ned Stark was distant at best. The man hung to his honor far too much and was more loyal to his friend Robert than she would have liked. At times Rhaella wondered if the circumstances arise, would he fight to crown his nephew King? However, she knew better, the man was driven by emotions when it came to his sister and her child. He would rather see the boy safe than have a crown on his head. It was Rhaella’s responsibility to guide Stark in making him believe that the best way to keep her grandson and her daughter safe was with Targaryen ruling the realm. Rhaella had known that as long as Tywin and Robert and his whelps live, they would never truly be safe.

Rhaella’s thoughts were disrupted when a pair of hands covered her eyes, she smiled, “now who would dare to cover the eyes of a dragon?”

She heard a giggle from behind, “could it be another dragon? Or a STAG?” She brought the girl in front of her who was laughing now as she brought her daughter in front of her. Rhaella smiled and moved to face her daughter. She was still shorter than her but had her beauty and her father’s looks in terms of hair and eyes. A silver streak graced a strand and she was already known as delight of Stormlands. Many lords came bearing gifts for her hand and she had to thank the seven that she had iron rod of a husband in Stannis. One look of that man and he would frighten the Others away from his daughter. He never smiled but his smile was only saved for his daughter. “What are you doing here love? Shouldn’t you be learning to play harp?” Rhaella pushed a strand back and cupper her cheeks.

“I did, I just wanted to visit you.” Argella looked down, “I know you miss Dany and how much you wished to see her and my niece in the North. I know you were wroth when father denied his permission to see Dany through her wedding.”

Rhaella closed her eyes, she knew that after Jon Arryn’s passing, he had been on edge. She could not blame him for Argella to be secure and Rhaella in Stormlands, however to keep her from his daughter’s wedding had been cruel. She placed a kiss on Argella’s forehead and embraced her, “Think nothing child, you are my light. I have faith that we will see your sister and her husband soon.”

From the corner she saw Ser Bonifer enter, he was waiting for her, “Go, you should not keep your teacher waiting now. We will go hawking later.” Argella smiled and nodded and she left she saw Ser Bonifer. She curtsied at the knight with grace and then quickly ran out of her office. Bonifer came in and took a pitcher of Arbor wine and poured a drink for himself and her. Rhaella took the glass and asked, “What news?”

“I am afraid it is not as pleasant as Mopatis’s death.” Rhaella gulped and asked him to continue, “it appears that by the time he reached Myr, the Golden company had taken up the contract with Volantene. It appears that Dothraki have been more troublesome than before. A Khal named Drogo has raided lands near Volantis and wishes to bring the city to its knees. How does he plan on conquering the city? Only the seven knows, but our plans for now are seemingly delayed.”

Rhaella cursed the Volantene triarchy, “Can we outbid them? What is the nature of the contract?”

Bonifer shook his head, “That we know nothing off, but Golden company does not break their contract, their words are as strong as gold or something like that.”

Rhaella scoffed, a band of exiles and sell-swords only weigh on the gold. She had remembered the anxiety in the court when the Golden Company had invaded Step-Stones and how her resolute father had united the realms at that time. “Can Connington convince them to fight for our cause?”

Bonifer nodded, “He believes he can, but he needs more time.”

Rhaella sighed as she walked towards the window and saw a small merchant galley in the corner, “It might just work in our favor, the Stag will wed the Rose, but how strong are the roses in their dominion over Reach.”

The ambitious Tyrells may have had a royal match, but in doing so they had earned wroth of their bannerman. It is true that they had familial ties with many Reacher Lords, yet they showed no respect to Mace Tyrell, neither did they like the Queen of Thorns, chief among them was Randyll Tarly. The man had been sour when Tyrells denied a match between Margaery and his son Dickon. It was said that the girl had strung Dickon along only for her to mock him in the court of Reach. In the end, the boy met his death during a hunt, it was said that the boy intended to earn a favor of Margaery with it. Now Randyll was stuck with a son he loathed and an heir he had not wanted. She shared few words of comfort and condolences on his son’s lost and surprisingly the man was grateful during his visit. The man was grim, bald, iron-willed and shrewd. He was a capable commander and was the only man to have defeated Robert in the Rebellion. He had been loyal to Mace, but ever since the passing of his son Dickon she could see that he did not have the same sense of loyalty in him. Surprisingly, it was not just Tarly, but also Baelor Hightower who did not share the same loyalty to his Tyrell kin. Although the man would not show it unlike the Florent and Oakheart. It had seemed that Queen of Thorns was too reliant on the royal match to focus on such discords but Rhaella was not.

“War is coming Bonifer, the two sons of Robert will just ignite that. Chaos will reign and with that chaos will be our opportunity. What news from Arstan?”

“He is in the merchant galley heading to Sea Dragon Point. The Wolf’s port they call it, he should be able to escort our wyrm and mage to Griff. Soon the wyrm will spread his wings and become the dragon that his family needs to be.”

Rhaella closed her eyes and nodded, she put her glass down and kissed her knight on his cheeks. “You have been a blessing to my family ser. I know you mention this every time, but I wish for you to forgive me for what I have made you do.”

Before she could continue any further, her knight brought his hands up and kissed it, “And I have said before my queen, there is nothing I do or my men do that they against our volition. The king’s may have forgotten their justice for your good-daughter and grandchildren, but the gods have not.”

Even with his words, she could not help but feel the guilt build within her. Rhaella would meet her Gods and pay for her sins for the plots and the murder she committed in the name of vengeance. She had recalled how she gave word to see through Gerion Lannister. The man had sailed to Valyria to discover Bright Roar and never returned, that is what the news said. However, the man had been dead when he landed in Volantis. A mummer had boarded the ship, little did they know that their nephew Tyrion was with them as well. They killed Tywin’s younger child as well and made it seem as an accident. Tyrion’s death did serve a purpose to drive a discord between Jaime and Tywin. The young lion had blamed his father of his passing despite his father denying any involvement. The rift between his father and son was far too deep. Tywin Lannister was a name feared throughout the seven kingdoms, but Jaime showed no fear of him. The septon that had worked for Bonifer had told multiple times how Jaime’s defiance would always earn his father’s ire. It went to a point that Tywin threatened to send his eldest to the wall considering that he had a grandson already. Rhaella shook her head as she walked towards her desk and took out a scroll, “I have a message for griffin, is there any way you could make sure it is delivered to him.”

Bonifer nodded as took the scroll and smiled, “Will do so.” With that he left her chambers leaving Rhaella to contemplate the future. She needed to know how the King planned to wed his son. She needed to know how Stannis and Ned are faring with their investigation. The rivalry between Gendry and Joffrey will be the match, the proof of Joffrey’s illegitimacy will be the oil and the fire would be brought by Robert once he learns of his wife’s betrayal. She wrote another letter to her grandson and daughter and hoped they would come down south soon. The future was uncertain, but only thing Rhaella was certain off that she has work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, opinions, hate, love. 
> 
> Next chapter we get a look at Ned in King's Landing and more events surrounding, visitors in Sea Dragon Point.
> 
> Next update will be for Prince of Winter.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics, The Dance of Ice and Fire, The Legacy of Dragons and The Prince of Winter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ned looks over his time in King's Landing  
> -Joffrey confronts Gendry  
> -Viserys says his farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter.

**Ned – King’s Landing**

He was walking through the crypts of Winterfell paying his respect to his father and brother. He closed his eyes when contemplated his choices and actions when he was by Lyanna after leaving blue roses by her feet. _The one’s I have lost and the one that I found,_ Ned thought. Thinking of blue roses made him think of Jon. Ned had seen his nephew grow alongside his children and loved them as if they were their own. Even though the relationship with his wife was cold at best, Jon had grown to be a fine lad and a lord of his own will.

A low howl broke Ned’s thought, the crypt was dark and dreary place in the eyes of those who were not Stark. Ned had only visited crypts to pay homage to his family and left afterwards. He never indulged much to visit deeper and see the tombs of other Lords of Winterfell and the Kings of Winter. However, something about the howl made Ned move his feet towards his source of the voice. The howl kept on going as Ned delved deeper into the crypt. The Kings of Winter held their iron swords and a stone direwolf at their crypt. Their statues held likelihood that shown that theirs was a reign worth remembering. At times, Ned wondered what would he remembered for, the Lord who brought Andals into the Winterfell, the lord who brought low to the dynasty of dragons or the lords who lived and ruled the castle that his brother should have. Ned shook his head as he walked further. The howl resounded through the crypt and Ned could tell that he was nearing. He seemed to have had reached the end as there were no other statues remaining. Ned looked at the source and was rather surprised because there was no tomb for Brandon the Builder. The howling had stopped, Ned wondered if this was some trick played onto him by Gods.

Before Ned could turned around, he felt the wind coming through the walls on his left. This had bemused him because that would mean that there is a possible passageway there that Ned knew not. He took his torch towards that particular wall and moved around it. He put his hand on it and heard a small screech indicating that the wall was a secret doorway. Ned pushed it with little strength and it finally moved further in. Once the wall opened up, Ned saw small stairways and light in the end. The wolf’s howling began again and by the sound of its Ned could tell that it was coming from the source of the light.

As he moved towards the sound, Ned finally entered into the large cavern. A glint of orange could be seen in the corner, but the cavern was lit with torches enough for Ned to see what he was looking at. In the center of the room was a giant direwolf sitting at the base of what looked like a throne made of weirwood groves and sitting on it was a man who was staring at Ned with a cold gaze. His steel grey eyes were judging him beckoning him to step forward. Ned took a breath and walked forth, he realized that the man in front of him was Brandon the Builder. As he came close to the throne, he saw the others sitting around him. On his left was a man with a scar on his brow and a hungry look on his face. Theon Stark, Ned mused. Next to the Hungry Wolf was another man who had seemed to be dressed for sailing, something inside Ned told him that the man was Brandon the Shipwright. On his right, were two other men. However, interesting thing about them was while men on his left and the center wore the throne of Winter, the two on his right wore no such throne. They had Ice sitting next to them and after a moment of contemplation Ned knew that they were Cregan Stark and Torrhen Stark.

“Eddard Stark”, a hollow yet stern voice came from the front. Brandon the Builder looked at him with disdain.

“A Wolf that bowed to a Stag” Cregan Stark mocked.

“Pathetic” sneered Theon Stark.

“A man that disregarded the North” said Brandon the Shipwright.

“A man that did not uphold the oaths of his ancestors” said Torrhen Stark.

“A Wolf that brought Andals into the heart of winter” said Theon Stark who looked like he wanted to pounce on Ned.

Ned flinched at those words as he closed his eyes and looked forward, “Aye, I am that, what of it?” said Ned, his eyes did not waver at the judgement of the old.

“You shamed the Old Gods when you built a sept for your Andal wife” the Builder said.

“You made mockery of the Stark when you returned from Vale and fostered Southern ways amongst your people” the Hungry Wolf snarled.

“You left your lands undefended in the North when you went South” the Shipwright said.

“I did no such thing” Ned defended himself and he turned towards himself and then he turned to Hungry Wolf, “the southern ways had become a part of North when he bent his knee”. Ned pointed towards Torrhen Stark.

The Hungry Wolf looked at Torrhen who had the decency to look ashamed, however Cregan defended Torrhen as he said, “The One who Knelt bent his knee to the might of the Dragons not the pompousness of the Stags or the greed of the Lions”.

Ned walked to Cregan Stark, “the dragons have bent their knees to the Stags pompousness and the Lion’s greed as well”.

“Have they?” retorted the Builder who was smirking.

Suddenly Ned was woken from this dream as he was breathing, the stench of the city came to him even with the flowers and perfumes that were spread in his chambers to reduce the smell, however the stench was still there. He thought of the dream, the judgement of the Starks of Old. _What do they know of what I have lost?_ Ned thought as he shook his head. The sun had yet to be risen, but Ned could tell that the day was becoming brighter. On his right, he felt movement through his sheet. Ned gave a soft smile; it was his wife. Catelyn had visited the city after seeing Bran settled in Riverrun. She had wished to stay for few days and then leave for Riverrun in two days to prepare Bran for the coming events.

If Ned spoke the truth, her reason of visit was not just that. It was to help see the situation of the court for herself as well and determine whether Sansa should stay or no. This had come up due to the mess that had occurred at Trident with Bran and Joffrey. Ned could still feel fury at that, even though it had been more than seven moons for that dreadful event. It was said the Bran was with the butcher’s boy bound to Riverrun when the Prince Joffrey attacked him. If the Queen’s word held any truth, then somehow it was Bran who let his dire wolf onto the Prince. Prince Gendry made his japes on Joffrey for him being disarmed by a small boy. However, Queen had ordered the direwolf to be punished. Jory had confessed that he and Bran were able to get Summer out, yet despite that Sansa’s direwolf bore the brunt.

Ned ensured that his remains were returned to Winterfell at the time yet something about that made Cat question the Prince’s character. Even though, no words or promises were exchanged between him and Robert, Cat insisted him on a match between her Sansa and Joffrey. However, after Darry she decided against it. Through the seven moons that Ned had stayed here, he could tell that the character of Prince Joffrey was not of right sort. Sure, he had a sense of grace and gallantry that his elder brother did not have, but he also had the cruelty that his mother desperately tried to hide. At first, his daughter Sansa had been taken by the boy. Ned chuckled when she declared the boy her dragonknight in the dinner on the way to King’s Landing. However, as they made to capital, she maintained her distance from him. Sansa had been taken by Prince Gendry’s betrothed lady Margaery.

The girl was sweet and beautiful and had taken her daughter under her wing. Ned remembered how Renly brought her painting and asked Ned if he remembered someone. It was only later Ned had learned that Renly had thought her to resemble Lyanna.

“Ned” a sleepy voice Cat called to him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The truth was that they had been trying for another child, the age still favored them both. Despite the fact that he was a grandfather twice over. A fact that Robert had taken up to himself to jape on about.

“Go to sleep love” Ned responded in a low voice.

“Only if you join me” Catelyn said as she removed her fur covering her naked body. Ned chuckled as he went to her and kissed her longingly.

“I will miss you” Ned said as he pushed a lock of hair as he gave her a small kiss. Catelyn gave him a soft smile as her hand studied his face.

“No more than I miss you” Cat said.

He moved to her side as Ned studied her face, “What is it love?”

Catelyn shook her head, “it’s my father, Ned. He doesn’t fare well.”

Ned nodded in understanding; he knew that his father by marriage was not faring well. Hoster Tully was a man Ned had never really come to like. This was something he had kept to himself though. Ned always found the man to be too greedy, back in rebellion he could have had Jon Arryn wed Cat but he had wished his blood a hold over both realms. Mayhaps Ned is being bitter, _were it not for him, I would have wed Ash,_ he thought. Ned shook his head, he laid with Cat again holding her in his arms thinking of his dream.

 _The dragon’s have bent their knee and it is for better,_ Ned thought.

The morn came and Ned broke his fast with Catelyn and Sansa. His daughter had been excited to visit Lady Margaery and her ladies of Reach. He contemplated on Mace Tyrell’s proposal Sansa’s hand for Willas Tyrell. Although he gave the man no promises, the match itself seemed was worth thinking of. Further talks would be conducted when they reach at Harrenhal for the wedding. He was reading the accounts that Littlefinger gave him, six million in debt. _Other’s take you Robert,_ Ned thought. The debt from Iron Bank was not as much a problem for him as much as being in debt to the Lannnister’s was.

Robert even had a stupid idea to hold a tourney in his name which Ned had to fight and beg not to do it.

_“Others take you Stark, I am trying to bloody honor you and spit on my face with denial” Robert raged, his face was red and almost on verge of turning purple._

_“Your grace has already honored me with the position of Hand and a match for my son. It is not necessary to honor me more when I wish to hold the realm in your name” Ned said, it was as if arguing with a petulant child._

_“Piss on that, I am the King and I say we have a fucking tourney” Robert growled and drank a glass of wine._

_“You are acting less like a king and more like a child Robert” Ned chastised him. Had he said that in an open court or a small council he would have been dismissed. Had he said that to anyone else they would have done the same. However, Ned had known Robert well enough. He was glaring at him with intensity._

_Ned took a breath and continued, “we already have your boy Gendry’s marriage with the Tyrell girl in hand and with Lady Whent’s passing without an heir, we could give that castle to your second son Joffrey. Let us hold a tourney there, let the whole realm see your house and its glory. It’s better this way Robert you know it.”_

_The king was breathing hard, he was not a man to be denied with what he desired but Ned had seen some changes in him ever since he had been told of Jon Arryn’s murder, he had been more cautious and has had his ears despite the direwolf incident._

_“Curse you Stark, fine I’ll bloody agree with your stubborn insistence, but that fucking tourney at Harenhall best be better than the one before.” The words slipped out of Robert before realizing the true meaning. Robert immediately regretted mentioning the accursed tourney, but Ned waved it off. He did not want to think on the past not with the dire future that laid in front of him. Ned still had not mentioned the involvement of the Lannister’s to him yet. Evidence was what he had needed._

Ned had visited the brothel that Littlefinger had suggested and he saw the girl Bara who had shared Baratheon hair and eyes. _Robert’s bastard,_ Ned thought. Ned thought of Robert’s girl Mya Stone, he had visited the girl with Robert and remembered her as well. Robert had been happy those days and was happy with her daughter. Ned wondered whatever had come of her.

Ned walked out to the dining hall where Catelyn was seated next to Sansa and Septa Mordane and were quietly chatting. Jory and Alyn were sitting on the opposite end quietly conversing with each other. He had smiled, her daughter seemed happy here. She still did not meet eyes with him after what the business with her direwolf. However, but she seemed worse when Bran refused to look her in the eye.

“My Lord” Septa Mordane stood and bowed her head. _This one is glad that Arya is not here,_ Ned thought to himself. One thing Jon and Benjen had made clear that her daughter was no Sansa. The wolf’s blood ran in her and it would fare her well if she would be in North. It was a struggle to explain such to Cat, she had desired Arya to be a maiden of the South but it was North where she had belonged.

“Father” Sansa curtsied, as did Cat.

“What are we speaking of?” Ned questioned as he sat and broke bread and fruits.

“I was just telling mother that Lady Margaery has invited me to visit the city. She wishes to see some Myrish silk for her wedding. Father, please can I and Jeyne go?” Sansa pleaded.

Ned chuckled, “Aye, you may, Jory see to it that she has good men to guard her in the city”

Jory nodded, “Will do my Lord”

With that everyone left until it was only him and Catelyn, Ned observed that she sat in silent thinking over something.

“What is it Cat?”

She looked at him, her eyes were cold. She handed the scroll that he did not realize she had been handling. Ned took it and read the contents and he sighed. Jon had always been someone that she would never come to love, not that Ned expected her to. Catelyn had not known the truth of Jon only the fact that Ashara was his mother. She understood that before their marriage, Ned had sought a match between them. Her wife had always stayed cold over the fact that Jon was matched with Daenerys and not Robb. _Her hand was not meant to be an honor,_ Ned had said at the time.

“I see, Jon stopped the raiders, what of it?”

“Don’t you see Ned, the boy is gaining a name among your bannerman, him and his wife.” Catelyn pressed.

“All I see my lady is a young lord defending his lands, or does he not have the right to do so?” Ned questioned.

Catelyn looked at him her blue gaze growing colder, “Speak not of rights to me, my lord. Those lands should have belonged to my Rickon or his cousins and not the boy.”

Ned had enough of it and slammed his fist on the table, “and what would you have Rickon do, give a boy of four name-day old a sword to fight hmm? You disappoint me Cat.”

“Disappoint? Sure, Aegon IV must have said the same thing to Daeron the Good which is why he legitimized his bastards. Should I tell you the history of Blackfyre’s my lord?”

“Not every bastard is Daemon my lady? You keep parading Daemon Blackfyre hmm? Do I need to remind you of Brandon Snow then?”

Catelyn stayed silent at that and sighed, “Bastards are treacherous by nature, I cannot fault you for his birth. You had intended to court his mother, but I tell you Ned his name is growing among your bannerman?”

“As is Robb’s, or you forget your son’s work in driving the Tyroshi slavers away from the Bolton Lands? Or his dealings with Wildlings during his time with Umbers? You keep referring of Daemon Blackfyre, tell me my lady, Am I Aegon the Unworthy then?” Ned retorted; his voice came out harsher than it meant to be.

“That is not what I meant Ned.”

“Jon is no Daemon Blackfyre, he does not desire Winterfell nor does he intend to steal it from Robb and you know it best Cat, should any harm come to our children, Jon would be the first to raise his arms and raise seven hells on those who do.”

The tone deflated Catelyn’s defiance and concern. Ned stood up and cupped Catelyn’s cheek, “you view Jon in the light of seven, but I ask you to see him as a pack. Stop being a trout love, you have wed a wolf, be a wolf, think like one. Winter is coming and when it does wolves always look out for each other, the same way Jon would for our children and his children will do for his children.”

“I want to Ned, truly I do, but there is always the doubt in my head that would not let me have the same faith you have.”

“Nor do I expect you to do so my lady. All I ask is you try.”

Catelyn sighed and nodded. Ned brought her to a kiss.

**Sansa POV**

She was in an ornated carriage looking at the Hills of Rhaenys where once stood Dragon Pit. It was said to be so massive that it could take thirty knights horsed at once. She was sitting next to Mira Forrester, at first it had surprised Sansa that she found a daughter of her bannerman as one of ladies of Margaery. It was then she told her, her father Lord Gregor Forrester had traveled to Reach to set a trade of Ironwood for his ship once. It was then where Mira had acquainted herself with Margaery and became fast friends with her.

Currently she was sitting in a carriage with Margaery, Megga, Mira and Jeyne, while the others followed her. Ever since, she had been in the city she and Jeyne had taken in glory of the Red Keep and the court itself. She laughed at the moonboy’s jest, cried at the bard’s music, listened to the tales of the Red Keep, went hawking in the company of Princess Myrcella and Tommen. For Sansa, life at King’s Landing was almost everything she could dream off. _Almost,_ Sansa thought. She closed her eyes and saw the defeated look Bran had. Sansa had known Joffrey had lied of what Bran and the butcher’s boy did and she kept quiet. Sometimes she would want to blame Bran for what happened to Joffrey, blame the butcher’s boy, blame Summer however, only she could think of blaming was herself.

When her mother had arrived to King’s Landing, she had asked of Bran. Her mother said that he had wished to return home and had wept throughout their ride to Riverrrun. Bran had well-wishes for father, had well-wishes for everyone but not her. It had saddened her that her true-born brother had hated her, she did not want that. Their carriage litter stopped in the front of the Red Keep as Sansa looked around the crowd of small folk gathered outside at the gate. She could hear Margaery’s name be heard outside. She had wished to be Good Queen reborn and Sansa felt that it would be possible with Prince Gendry.

Prince Gendry was his father reborn; her father was appalled when he saw him at the court yard when he came to greet them. To Sansa, he felt that the crown prince was too loud and brash and did not have the grace or softness that Joffrey had. Joffrey was the prince that girls would sigh, Gendry was the prince that would make a song of warrior itself. Yet Sansa had noted how both brothers shared the coldness amongst each other in the banquet when Prince Gendry’s betrothal had been announced. Sansa had expected them to be like Robb and Jon. Despite being a half-brother, Jon loved Robb the most. Sansa did not have much memory of her childhood, but she recalled how both brothers would play knights and wildlings and defend her honor. Thinking of Jon made her smile, she was wearing the blue gown he had gifted on the day they parted.

Sansa had tried to listen to Septa Mordane and mother and had tried to be the perfect lady in their eyes. However, in her childhood, she would always love when Jon would sneak the sweets for her and it was hard to part ways from him due to him being a bastard.

_“Oh Jon, I love it, I love it, thank you soo much” Sansa ran and hugged him tightly._

_Jon grinned and looked at her, “Dany suggested the color, did you like the fabric? It’s myrish silk, I have seen ladies in the South wear that.”_

_“Oh, I love it, I will show to Jeyne, I will show to everyone” She was flabbergasted._

_“Sansa” she looked at him as he had a mirth in his violet eyes._

_“Breathe” Jon continued and laughed._

_Suddenly tears had filled her eyes, “I will miss you”._

_“Worry not sister, it would just be a thousand league ride from King’s Landing to Sea Dragon Point. My doors are always open to you.” Jon said with a soft smile. “If any cunts decide to bother you in any way. Send a raven and we shall have words with him.”_

“Sansa”, Margaery patted her hand. “where are your thoughts?”

“Must be of Ser Beric Dondarrion” the fat Megga said dreamily as she clasped her hands.

“No, I was just thinking of my parting with my brother Jon” Sansa said.

“Is he the one that wed the Targaryen princess?” From the side, Elinor Tyrell whispered to Mira who nodded.

“Oh really, you must miss him. I heard he is a father, now isn’t he?” Margaery inquired, she seemed curious.

“Yes, it’s a girl, Robb is also a father now too. We just got a raven today from Winterfell. It’s a boy.”

At that news, the lady gushed over and congratulated her. Their revelry was broken as they finally reached their intended destination and heard the sounds of swords clashing. They arrived at the training yard to see boys cheering out loud as two men in the center were sparring. One of the men in front was wearing a bull faced helm and the other was wearing an armor with a golden rose etched into the breast plate.

“What is going on here?” Margaery asked in plain words to three serving maids who were giggling on the side of the gallery. The serving maids quickly bowed to them blushing and with a little guilt.

“It’s the crown prince mi Lady, he is sparring with Knights of Flower right now” One of the maids said and others giggled.

“Their place is in the training yard now, but yours is at the kitchen because me and my ladies have need for some drinks. Some Arbor.” Margaery stated and the servants dispersed quickly at her command.

She turned around and had a sweet smile, “Come my ladies, it seems my betrothed and my brother are determined to maim each other before the wedding.” Sansa giggled as they went to the seating area down as a group of squires had surrounded the Crown Prince and the Knight of Flowers. Their helms had covered their looks, but both had been panting. Crown Prince seemed to have held what looked like a blunted Warhammer and Ser Loras, a tourney sword.

“It’s like watching his Grace Robert and Prince Rhaegar” Jeyne whispered, Sansa quickly turned her head to see if anyone else heard it.

“You should not speak of him, not here like this.” Sansa said in a quiet voice to make sure no one around heard her. One of the things her mother spoke off before leaving the Darry’s was not to make mention of Rhaegar Targaryen in the Red Keep. The King may have move past Daenerys and her mother but he still harbored hatred for Prince Rhaegar.

A shout made her turn as she saw Loras ended up being pushed to the few squires in the back. Prince Gendry raised his tourney Warhammer and challenged the Knights of Flower again. Loras Tyrell brought his sword down only to be blocked by Prince Gendry’s shield. He pushed around using his quickness to try to attack his legs, but Prince Gendry blocked his move and used his strength to bring him down. He discarded his shield and kicked away Ser Loras’s. They both parried a little while more until the voice of Master at arms broke them off.

“That is enough for the day, I am sure the Wall will melt over before your bloody dance ends.” Ser Aron Santagar said in his Dornish accent.

The squires went and patted both of them in their backs, the ladies along with Margaery rose and clapped. The giggles of the lady made both the competitors turn around.

“My love”

“Sister”

Both men discarded their helms and what Sansa saw was truly a wonder. Prince Gendry was soaking in sweat but his strong arms and broad shoulders made him of the knights of the dream. Ser Loras was another thing, when she was in the Castle Darry, she had thought Joffrey as her dragonknight. However, if she would be truthful, Loras Tyrell befitted the role of dragonknight far more than him. They both walked towards the pavilion where Margaery and herself were seated. The maidens next to her as well as Sansa had an intense blush as they approached. Ser Loras approached his sister and kissed her cheeks and Prince Gendry lifted her up and kissed her on her lips. He whispered something into her ears that made her giggle and she nodded. The Prince then turned around and had a warm smile on his face, his coal black hair were short cut and blue eyes assessing the crowd.

“My ladies, you look radiant as usual” Prince Gendry, first approached Margaery’s ladies-in-waiting and finally came to Lady Sansa.

“My lady Sansa, you truly are a beauty for the day. I am half wondering if I should reconsider my betrothal with this one” Prince Gendry jested. Sansa gasped, but she could tell that it was mummer, something her cousin Torrhen had taught her to notice when she was young. Lady Margaery feigned and slapped him in his back as he laughed and brought her closer to him.

“You are too kind my prince, but Lady Margaery is your Queen of Love and Beauty” Sansa said in a sweet tone. She could not help but think why didn’t her father arranged a marriage between Prince Gendry and herself. Sansa would have been as good a queen as Margaery would be. Prince Gendry was everything his father was not, he was brave, gentle and strong.

“My Lady” Ser Loras said as his brown eyes gazed through her and kissed her hand.

“Ser Loras” Sansa said blushingly.

“Lady Sansa is right, my sister best be your queen of love and beauty or else next time I will not hold myself back from ringing your head like a bell” Ser Loras said, his tone suddenly seemed somber. The mirth from his face gone and the ladies around her tensed as well.

“Ring my head is it, is this how you speak to your Crown Prince? You uncouth, flowery ponce!” Prince Gendry retorted thunderously. Suddenly Sansa regretted her choice of words as the joyous environment turned sour. However, before she could think of words to calm the situation. Both began laughing out loud and suddenly everyone around them started laughing nervously.

Margaery grabbed her hands, “Oh don’t you worry Sansa, these two here would always play mummers as such.”

“Mummery is the only thing my brother is good at”, a voice came from her back. She did not necessarily have to turn around because she had known who he was.

They turned and saw Prince Joffrey appear with a smirk on his face. While Prince Gendry was broad and strong, Joffrey was lean and graceful. Along with him came, Theon Greyjoy, Lancel Lannister, Ser Meryn Trant and Sandor Clegane. Sandor Clegane was someone that had frightened Sansa, mayhaps not as much as Ser Illyn Payne.

“Brother” Prince Gendry said in a bored tone.

“You certainly have a knack of killing joy and spirited moods around” He continued as Ser Loras and the squires chuckled at that.

The Prince finally stopped in front of them, Sansa could feel the gaze of Thon Greyjoy on her. She stepped back behind Margaery. She had heard from Beth long time when Jon had beaten up Theon for touching Daenerys. She had remembered her being frightened when the King ordered ten lashes for him.

“You certainly have a talent for sparring with girls” Joffrey sneered as he pointed to Ser Loras.

“Careful now, Ser Loras may be pretty but he is no little boy who can disarm you.” Prince Gendry retorted and his group laughed.

Joffrey’s face turned purple in rage and he turned to the laughing group

“You dare laugh at me, you Celtigar cunt, Dog teach him a lesson in manners.” Joffrey sneered. As Clegane moved towards the young Terrence Celtigar, Prince Gendry came in front of him and glared at the man. Sansa had to admire the Crown Prince’s courage. The Hound is a fearful man and at least a head taller than the Crown Prince yet he stood in front of him to defend his friends’ honor.

“You will do no such thing Clegane, step back” Prince Gendry glared, but Clegane did not move. “Need I remind you who I bloody am? Need I remind you whose House you have sworn to swore?”

“I serve your House Princeling” replied Hound in a gruff manner as he stood back.

Gendry turned his gaze towards a seething Joffrey, “why don’t you for once do something yourself instead of sicking him on others?” He said pointing at Clegane.

“He is a prince; he does not deal with those sorts himself.” Theon Greyjoy said in haughty tone.

“Do shut your mouth squid, I speak to my brother not you and you Lancel, don’t you have to get wine for my father?”

Joffrey gritted and then smirked, “maybe because once I am done with Celtigar, your whore of a betrothed would not be able to stomach the sight of her good brother.”

Sansa gasped and put her hand in her mouth at such words, never had she dreamt of a brother speaking of his brother’s wife in such manner. _Robb had always considered Daenerys as his sister,_ Sansa thought. Gendry just laughed at those words, he started laughing a little louder as no one seemed to follow her. Ser Loras was seething, he had stepped forward to face the Prince but his sister had stopped him.

SLAP, a loud clap was heard and suddenly Joffrey was on ground as Prince Gendry strikes his brother down. Hound made and Ser Meryn made a move but Ser Arys and Ser Aron stepped forth in between them. Joffrey looked fazed by the slap, he stood up quickly and looked around. He focused on Ser Loras smirking; his lips were trembling as he looked around. Sansa had the decency to look on the ground as did Jeyne. However, same could not be same of Lady Margaery’s ladies-in-waiting.

“Mother shall hear of this” Joffrey said in a trembling voice.

Prince Gendry chuckled, “do tell her Joff, that is all you can do after hmm. You lose a toy; you go to mother. You get a scratch; you wail to mother. You get beaten by a boy of six name-day; you go tell mother. That is the only thing you are good at little brother. Sometimes I truly wonder, if you are father’s son at all.”

Gendry moved towards Joffrey calmly, but Ser Arys and Ser Aron stepped in between and put a hand on his shoulders, “My prince, no”

Gendry glared at them both and spoke in a low voice, “Step aside Sers, that is a command from your prince”.

His words were threatening enough for them to step aside, Prince Gendry moved towards his younger brother and no one from Joffrey’s retinue made a move, even though they seemed angry. He placed one hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek making Joffrey face him, “go Joff, go cry to mummy of how I slapped you like a little bitch you are.”

Prince Gendry pushed Joffrey slowly, “Go”.

Joffrey glared at his older brother for a moment and then turned around and rushed away, others followed him. Ser Meryn stayed back as he glared at Prince Gendry, “I am not fucking child, Trant. Lower your bloody gaze or I’ll gouge those fucking eyes out.”

Ser Meryn lowered his gaze and walked away, Prince took a moment to speak with his betrothed and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he turned his gaze towards Sansa and the ladies.

T“My Ladies, I ask your forgiveness that you had to see such. I am afraid my brother Joff has seemed to forgotten his manners” Prince Gendry said as he turned towards her.

“Lady Sansa, hope your brothers are not as uncouth as mine” Gendry said, whatever rage he had in his blue eyes had disappeared and left softness behind.

Sansa shook her head, “Anyways, I was just told that your brother Robb has had a son. My congratulations are in order as has your other brother Jon is it?”

Sansa nodded, “Yes, Jon has had a girl”.

“Well” Gendry turned towards Margaery, “hope our wedding is as fruitful as theirs then my love. They will certainly have some companions to play with.”

**Viserys POV**

He was parrying the blows that were coming towards him. In his boyhood years, when he spent time in the Red Keep, Viserys would oft see the Usurper’s King’s Guard training at the yard below. King Robert had decreed that Viserys would have no Master at Arms training him. There would be time he would wonder how it would feel to hold a sword in his hands. Ser Aron Santagar would bark at Prince Gendry to hold his sword properly and King Robert would laugh as his son would prefer Warhammer.

Viserys was more interested in books than swords. When he was a child and his father still ruled, Rhaegar would bring him to the Royal library to tell him more of the tales of the Old. The defiance of Durran’s Godsgrief, the Conquest of Aegon the Dragon, the Long Night and Brandon the builder. These tales had fascinated him more than training swords. His father would often scorn him and call him a weakling. Viserys could tell that his father would have him beaten were it not for her mother. During Robert’s reign, Viserys would often find some quiet time in the Library. Maester Ballabar would normally be his companion along with his acolytes as would Maester Colemon.

He remembered the bitter face of Usurper when Jon Arryn told him of his education. Even with Jon Arryn, Robert was still adamant to ensure that his studies would be at minimum which would mean that the Maesters had him learn history, but it was selective where-in Pycelle would often tell him tales of Prince Aerion the Brightflame, King Maegor the Cruel and Prince Aemond the Kinslayer. The letters and counting numbers were easy enough for Viserys to understand. He had started off with Pycelle and his brother Rhaegar but then it was Maester Ballabar and Colemon who saw through his lessons.

“Shields up” the stern voice finally brought Viserys back to the present. His trainer or nephew Daemon was currently pushing him back as the others were watching him. He slashed his sword again, but Viserys was able to bring his shield up at the time. The blow was hard as it hurt Viserys’s arm though the helm would not show his pain. He moved to his left to parry his counter, but Daemon was quick enough to push him out of his move. They clashed again and finally Daemon was able disarm his sword and not a moment later he was able to take his shield away for him to bring his training sword up to his neck.

“I yield” Viserys said as his violet eyes gazed into his.

From the corner, the man at arms were training and Daenerys’s archers were loading hitting their marks from a distance. Viserys was not versed in the affairs of Sea Dragon Point as much as others, but Dany would often speak to her off it. The Ironborn raiders from the South and the Wildling raiders in the north were the constant state of worry. However, lately the growing town of Wolf’s port was becoming more of a concern as well. The crowd was coming into the growing town, the farmer, the merchant’s, the sheep herders and masons came to establish a home within the walls and under the protection of Daemon. The lords around the coast of the narrow sea had also travelled to meet with the Lord Froststark. Viserys had seen the sails of Redwynes, Mallisters and Harlaws so far. Daenerys had spoken that a representative of House Lannister as well as Hightowers had planned a visit within a fortnight. However, Viserys will not be present as he has his own journey to follow.

“You are learning” Daemon observed as they went back to the armory to place their swords.

“Figured, I would not be worse than before” Viserys said as he placed his training sword back.

“It is true” Daemon placed his hands in shoulders, “though in a battle, you would have been dead twice over.”

“Well, I should be glad then this was no battle after all hmm” he smirked.

“Aye, I expect battle to be much messier I suppose” Daemon frowned. “Lucky for you, your new charge will be here on the morrow and from what I know of him he is going to set you straight in terms of arms.”

They changed of their armor and freshened up. After they walked towards the family quarters and saw maids setting up the food. As they entered the room, Viserys saw Dany with her daughter as she was cooing something in her ears. On her right, was Torrhen who had decided to stay for a moon and then return to Moat Cailin as was Lady Brienne and Jorelle Mormont. Daemon went to Daenerys and placed a kiss on her lips, he took Rhaenys off her hands and played with her. Viserys smiled at that and walked towards Dany who was watching father and daughter play.

“Sister” he kissed her on her cheeks and sat next to her and watched her husband with her daughter.

“I leave on the morrow” he continued, the soft smile turned that his sister had turned into sadness and she looked at him sadly as she placed her hand on his as Daemon brought Rhaenys to Torrhen and Jory, “I know, is there naught I could do to convince you to stay brother?”

Viserys shook his head, “you know I cannot stay here for long” he said in a low voice. “You know I have already prolonged my stay here. I have played mummer far enough. Soon smarter minds will make sense of my presence and it would be best I part ways before that happens.”

Daenerys sighed, but before she could continue Jory interrupted, “Say Duncan, Jon tells me you are leaving on the morrow, is it true?”

Viserys nodded, “It’s true, I make way to Lys to visit my kin and have words with their Magister to set trade with Lord Froststark here.”

“I always wanted to visit Lys” Jory replied, she was a stocky maiden. Unlike Torrhen’s mother who was taller and lanky, Jory was short and had her mother’s fierceness in her. Viserys had lost count of the times men fell to her Morningstar. She had been a part of a group along with Dany and Brienne who had trained the women folk in arms. _It is prudent that women are also trained for defense,_ Daemon had said. Viserys wondered whether would they be part of the army that would help put the dragons back on the throne. He shook his head, _best not think about it yet, the road to throne is far away,_ Viserys thought.

“You never” Torrhen looked at her with an amused look.

“I did” Jory defended herself.

“Jory, bears melt when they go South, also I believe Lys is still not ready for our she-bears of Bear Island” Daemon japed.

“Besides aunt, if you go to Lys who will take care of your poor nephew.” Torrhen jested. Sometimes Viserys would forget that they are related by blood considering the age difference.

 _Same could be said of myself and Daemon,_ Viserys thought. It was a hard pill to absorb when it came to who Daemon really was. To the realm and the world, he was Jon Froststark, yet to his family he would always be Daemon Targaryen.

“Oh, I will smack you boy and wipe that grin of your face” Jory scowled.

“Course you will, you would not Jorelle Mormont, if you didn’t” Torrhen retorted, he tried to reach for a piece of bread but Jory slapped his hand off.

They ate and after Viserys headed to the library where he found Marwyn the Mage looking through a book, “What are you reading?” Viserys inquired. Marwyn looked at him, he seemed tired but still carried on.

“It is one of the missing pages from _Dream and Portents,_ it has accounts of the visions Daenys the Dreamer has had.” The Dreamer had always interested her as a child, Rhaegar would often speak of her and tell him the tales of Gaemon the Glorius.

“You looking for anything in particular, I thought that book was lost.” Viserys asked him.

“Aye, it was lost, however, I was able to get certain pages from Lord Rodrik Harlaw when he visited here.” Mage continued as he wrote something in his book.

“It is odd for an Ironborn to be so interested into reading such history” Viserys said as he got another book for himself to read. It was of trading and commerce within Free Cities, a book that Torrhen had borrowed from the Citadel.

“Lord Rodrik is an odd man when it comes to Ironborn, the man prefers a book rather than a sword for himself” Marwyn chuckled.

He still remembered the hostility with which he was received by the small folk when he came first. The history of raiding over the lands of Stony Shore and the western half of the North by the Ironborn did not earn any favors for the Ironborn lord. Viserys was with the small folk when he saw the cold greeting Daemon had given to him. It was only Marwyn’s word that had convinced his nephew to break words with him. In the end, the learned lord made an agreement for the wool and skin and barley at a higher price. Daemon also provided iron wood at a higher price if only the Lord would swear that neither he nor his vassals would raise their sails in North for perpetuity. The fact that this was done in front of the court where smallfolk were present and spies hidden would ensure that Lord Harlaw would not go against his word. In return, the lord of Ten Towers provided gold and coins signed over bonds to ensure that the pact of salt and ice was set amongst them.

“What are you looking for?” Viserys asked.

“Ahh, your sister asked of the dragon eggs and its hatching” Marwyn looked at him guiltily. Viserys just shook his head at that, her sister has obsession with those eggs. He remembered when saw them first, they were a beautiful sight and Viserys had to admit there was a sense of warmth coming out of the eggs when he touched them the first time. However, Viserys knew better, the dragons were dead and gone and it was not likely that they will return.

He wanted to make Marwyn stop with this foolishness, but decided against it, “Well, what have you found then?”

“Naught, but some scribbles suggesting blood and fire being key. Daenys may have had her visions but her words are just as cryptic as the means to hatch a new dragon.”

“I remember my great-grandfather Aegon V tried to hatch them as well, but he only ended up burning Summerhall” Viserys wondered out loud.

Marwyn’s face darkened at that, “Aye, it was a folly alright, only because your great grandfather had believed more in the grey rats than the mages and warlocks he hired.”

Viserys was amused by the man’s hatred of the maesters, “Aren’t you one of the grey rats yourself Archmaester?”

“Aye I am, but I might be one of the few who would prefer to have a world with magic in it than not” Marwyn said.

He wondered at the words of the mage as he went to bed. Viserys had said his farewell to Rhaenys and had prayed to any gods that night that he would return to see her again. He knew that Daenerys and Daemon would visit them at port to say their farewells. When sleep finally came to him, Viserys dreamt of his father and how after burning himself and turned into ash, then he saw Daenerys doing that herself, but unlike her father the fire left her unscathed aside from her hair which had been burnt off. _The time for Dragons nears,_ a voice said and Viserys was awake at that. Later he ended up packing his clothing and a servant helped move his belonging into the cart.

The next morning, he broke his fast with Daemon and Daenerys for the final time and then went to check on Marwyn when a page entered to beg their presence at the great hall. When Viserys came along with Marwyn, they saw two men standing with them. One of the men was aged while another was rather large and of Essosi origin, Viserys could tell. He was facing both Daemon and Daenerys for now. On the corner, the White direwolf Ghost was seated as his red eyes were gazing the room and assessing Viserys.

“Archmaester, come forth” Daenerys waved at them.

“Allow me to introduce you to your protectors, this right here is named Strong Belwas and his companion here Arstan Whitebeard.”

Viserys was amazed by the eunuch named Strong Belwas. He was a giant man with a bald had, nut-brown skin, a huge chest and a fat belly. Viserys had seen Robert Baratheon, but this one was in lines with him when it came to size. However, unlike Robert, Viserys could tell that this one had fought more fights than the Demon of the Trident. Viserys’s gaze went to his companion and his eyes widened at that. One thing Viserys was certain off was that he was no Arstan Whitebeard. Since he was a boy, he had met the knights of King’s Guard that served his father. Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and one thing Viserys was certain was that the man in front of them was Ser Barristan Selmy, ‘The Bold’.

Age had finally caught up to the man, yet his soft smile and his steely gaze was still there. Viserys had remembered when the Usurper had come forth to kill his mother and him, the last time he saw him. How he and Eddard Stark stood against the king. That was the last time he saw him; the maids had gossiped that Ser Barristan had lost his virtue and sailed East. Another time, he heard whispers that he passed away in the alleyway of Pentos. Viserys had been sad at that, but yet that was another lie. A lie, Viserys was glad was not the truth. Now he stands here as his charge, he let his gaze fall towards Daemon who nodded. Viserys knew then they had to play farce.

“Arstan here is a knight of Stormlands, he has traveled through the Free Cities and will be your guide as you reach Lys to ensure your endeavors will be successful.” Dany said

“Strong Belwas swears that you will be watched over and no urchins would harm you.” The eunuch was rather loud and Viserys had to chuckle as for the second time he reminded him of Robert aside from his hard Essosi tongue.

“As do I, I swear upon seven gods and the old that I shall watch over you” Ser Barristan said in a soft tone

They finally reached the outer gates as the horses for Viserys, Marwyn and his acolytes were ready. Daemon and Daenerys arrived, they had to appear professional, but Viserys could tell that his sister was barely holding herself. Daemon was doing a far better job at that as he squeezed Dany’s hand. Over the period of time Viserys had been here, he was certain of two things that the love between Daemon and Daenerys was strong and Daemon was indeed his flesh and blood. Daemon shook his hand as he said his farewell, “I wish you good fortune in the times to come Lord Froststark”

“Hope you bring happy tidings Duncan, give my regards to your kin” Daemon said in his lordly voice.

“My Lady Froststark” he placed a kiss on her hand.

Daenerys only nodded; they had already said their farewell after they broke their fast in private and had already shed tears. Viserys saddled his horse and mounted. The shout came forth to raise the gates as Viserys and his company rode forth, he looked back once more at his kin and the castle silently praying that no harm come to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, let me know your thoughts, comments, likes and dislikes. 
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> Next update for this one will likely be next month as I will be working on other stories. On a side-note, I might be writing a Season 7 AU, where Rhaegar lives. Still trying to figure out certain details. You might notice that my updates would probably slow down, part of the reason being that I have taken up to reading the ASOIAF books, but I will keep on updating when I get the time
> 
> Next update might either be for Prince of Winter or a new Fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have some alone time before they come to a decision.
> 
> A knight from the Reach arrives and delivers them an interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a beat to update this but here it is. Heads up to the smut, I am not really a smut writer so please bear with me.

**Daenerys POV**

“You bastard” Dany moaned. She held onto the sheet of her bed tightly as her husband continued his pursuit to pleasure her.

“Don’t think ooohh” her thought process broke as his tongue hit the right spot as her husband kept on licking her and hit the right nerve.

“Don’t think that tongue of yours will save you from my wrath” Daenerys moaned as her husband kept on licking her. The fire in the hearth was roaring with heat as was her body as she was being pleasured. It was a trick that he had picked up whenever her husband was going to do something she was not going to agree on. She still recalled the time before he was leaving to answer the Iron Born raid.

“You taste good” her husband looked up and she saw him have an evil smirk on his face as he kissed her inner thigh on both sides and put both her legs in between his shoulders as he carried on his assault on her clit and his tongue swiped between her cunt and nub. She moaned loudly as she grabbed his precious hair as he continued his assault and moaned.

“Yes, Daemon right there” Daenerys sighed and clutched his hair tighter. She was closing on his release as her husband mercilessly assaulted her with his tongue. She tried not to scream to loudly as her daughter was in the next room sleeping quietly. In the end, she could see stars dancing as pleasure washed over her. She was breathing hard as she saw her essence over her husband’s face as he wiped it off. He was naked and, in his glory, as well, the muscle, the scars had shown his fights and training. When she had first seen him naked and given her maidenhood to him, he still had a leaner frame. However, ever since her marriage he had built more muscle and was growing more. He still laid there kissing and licking her thigh as he gently dropped her shivering legs to the bed and started kissing her stomach and then her breasts.

He took one of her breasts in her mouth and sucked on it as her daughter would. She moaned wantonly as he kept on sucking it harder. Later Daemon took the other breast as he kissed it and then sucked on it. Finally, he came up to her face as she saw his violet eyes turned darker. Lust was still pooling out from his eyes as it did in hers. He brought his lips up to hers and kissed it gently first but Dany would not have it anyway else. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him to a bruising kiss as she rolled him over. Maybe it was her taste in his mouth or maybe it was his lustful gaze that fueled her desire it did not matter to Daenerys. She kissed her husband hard and bit his lip. Her husband hissed as blood came out from his swollen lips. That had not mattered as Dany kept on kissing him tasting the iron of the blood in her mouth in the processes and she could feel his hard member by his stomach. She touched his member and jerked it and placed it along her cunt. She rubbed his member along her folds and moaned in the process. His member pierced her fold as she entered him. Both moaned in unison and they stayed like that for a beat.

Daemon had his hands on her side as he panted and looked at her with adoration. Daenerys had her silver hair opened beads of sweat had formed through her face. It was her nephew to break the silence.

“Gods have truly blessed me with a vision of beauty that is my wife” Daemon smirked as he continued, “that is my _aunt”._

Daenerys’s eyes darkened; he knew that him using their familial relationship during sex only deepens her desire. She started rolling her hips slowly as his hands slowly slipped from her hips to her arse.

“Keep talking _nephew”_ Daenerys goaded him knowing that the game could be played on both end as she gradually picked up her face.

“My aunt, my beautiful fucking aunt who wants nothing but to be with her nephew, wants to be in her nephew.”

They both breathed harder as they pace quickened, one of Daemon’s hand left her arse as he grabbed a hold of a breast. Dany moaned even more as she placed one of both her hands on his abs for support. Daemon got up and flipped her around quickly, they both stayed intertwined throughout their movements. Daemon’s swollen lip came to her lips as he kissed her with vigor as they moved in unison.

Daemon then slowly kissed her neck, “my Rhaenyra, the realms may not worship you as they did her but you are the realm’s delight and I would kill thousands to see you in the rightful place just like my namesake did in the dance.”

His pace picked up, Dany’s hand went to his arse and brought herself up to keep up with his speed, “I will be the wonder and I will be the terror just for you love” he whispered in her ear after he bit it. He was close Daenerys could tell by the expression of his face as he was trying to hold back. Dany brought her hand to her cunt and rubbed it along so that they would both have their release at the same time.

In the end, they both found their release simultaneously and they lied in the bed for some time. They both panted as Dany played with his raven curls and Jon stayed by her bosom like a little babe. A bittersweet feeling developed after their moment of passion. She remembered how their fiery passion started in the first place. A raven had come in the morning from Lord Stark, inviting Daemon and herself over for the wedding of the Crown Prince Gendry and Margaery at Harenhall. It was meant to be grandest wedding the realm has ever witnessed. It would also be followed with a tourney that sponsored Jousting, Melee and Archery contest. Before her husband made any decision in the public, he came to tell her that he should go on this tourney by himself which Dany opposed.

She looked up at the ceiling as she played with his hair, “I still do not agree with your decision of leaving me behind”.

Daemon sighed as he got up to her level and placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked at her with his soft eyes, “Dany, do not think I am leaving you behind. I am asking you to remain here so that you could rule here as its lady.”

Daenerys gave her husband a pointed look, “You could always ask Torrhen to do it, why me?”

“Because if I give Torrhen the hold then it would be a Stark holding Sea Dragon Point. I do not want our people to think a dragon leaving South the moment they have a chance.” Daemon said as he raised himself in the bed. His warmth never left her.

“People already see me as an outsider” Dany said as she moved her finger by his stomach. Daemon lifted her gaze to meet his violet eyes.

“They do not Dany, the small folk that are trained as archers look up to you. As do the small folk down at Wolf’s Port. They see you as a Southerner, that is true but when they see you defending our lands. They will know you for who you really are.” Daemon caressed her cheeks. His words made sense.

“I don’t like you going South alone to face them” Dany kissed his chest.

“I will not be alone, I will have Cregan, Domeric and Small Jon with me. I also need to get a measure of the crown prince as well.”

Dany scoffed, “he is a brash lord, better than Joffrey but his father’s son.”

“That is what I am afraid off” Daenerys looked at Daemon questioningly, “I would hear from Lord Stark would make friends out of his enemies. When he was uniting the Storm Lords, he killed Lord Fell and won three battles in a day. In the end, he got their respect and loyalty. Robert Baratheon has been good at warfare and his son is wed going to wed a Tyrell. Even with their weaker hold, Tyrell, Lannisters and Baratheon will be far harder to defeat”.

“You speak as if the war will start on the morrow, you are forgetting the control mother has in Stormlands” Dany said.

Her husband just shook his head, “she does, aye, but who would openly rebel should I announce who I really am?”

“The lords who are greedy enough to obtain a wardenship” Dany retorted. Daemon raised his eyebrows.

“Mother said once that Robert had asked Stannis to name his bastard or even Renly as his heir but Stannis denied. He had reminded him of Jeyne Arryn and even Rhea Royce for that matter. Storm’s End is a worthy prize and everyone with power lusts for it” Dany explained him further. Her time in Storm’s End had revealed the truth of the matter. In her late years, many would come in an attempt to court her sister. Her mother could not openly deny anyone, however cold-hearted Stannis was enough to drive everyone away.

“I need to get a better measure of Southern Lords Dany. I trust grandmother but if House Targaryen were to return to power and I have to rule I need to know my kingdom. I have known Dorne, Daynes would support my cause but that is just one House. Martells? Will they support Lyanna’s son against Tywin?”

“Mother believes Doran Martell would at a right price” Dany said softly.

Daemon’s eyes narrowed, “Viserys?”

Daenerys nodded, “Has there been any betrothal agreements for him?”

“No, not that I know off. I have only seen Martells once when Quentyn had sworn to me that he would save me from you.” Daemon looked at her bemused.

“Save you from me?” Daemon inquired.

Dany hid a smile, “He may have called you a bastard wolf and an uncouth beast”.

“My” his eyes were mirthful, “and am I a bastard wolf and an uncouth beast?”

Dany bit her lip, “not a bastard wolf, but maybe an uncouth beast”

Daemon chuckled, “need I remind you that you were craving for this uncouth beast few moments ago.”

Dany slapped his shoulder and Daemon brought her close, he first looked her in the eyes and then her lips as he closed in for a kiss. He came on top of her and kissed her passionately his hand slowly slithering down her cunt. She moaned into his lips as he gently rubbed her. She tightened her grip around his shoulders as he rubbed her nub. He slowly kissed her neck and her collarbone while Dany moaned louder. In the end, as she had her release Daemon came up and pressed his forehead to hers. “We all have our journey Dany. Yours is here where you will build on relations with the Northern lords and ladies and mine’s in South. Our path may diverge but our journey is the same. In the end, I want to make sure that our Rhaenys does not face the monsters that we will”.

Dany knew that her husband was set at this and her eyes teared up, “I don’t want to do this without you”.

He brought one of his hand to her face, “you won’t” Daemon said firmly. “I swear you this whatever happens South, I will return to you”.

Daenerys finally acquiesced and nodded as she brought herself up as they carried on their passionate tryst throughout the night. _If our way is meant to part, I want to know every part of him and picture it._ She knew that there would be no sleep tonight as her husband had the same thought in his head.

It was late morning, when they both woke up. Her head was on his shoulders, she quickly got up and went to the next room to check on Rhaenys only to find her daughter being attended by the wet-nurse. While Dany had wanted herself to be with her daughter, the maester had implored for a wet nurse as the birthing had taken a toll.

 _I need to get myself some moon-tea,_ Dany thought. The maester had also suggested that she is still growing and needs to let her hips grow more before birthing again. Daemon had supported her decision. He was in no rush for another child as he would dote on Rhaenys the most. _He will certainly miss her, even more than me,_ Dany looked at her daughter as she cooed on.

“Good morning Alla, has she bothered you much?” Dany took her daughter in her hand. Her silver hair was growing now. Soon she would reach her first name-day.

The wetnurse shook her head and smiled, “no mi lady, sweet princess has been kind. She has been drinking her milk and her small clothes were just changed.”

Dany nodded as she held her daughter’s hand and smiled, “very well” she looked back at the wet-nurse “see to it that you have your food and proper bath. We have guests coming from the south in the afternoon.”

Alla nodded and left the chambers quickly. Daenerys played with her daughter and was soon joined by her husband who smelled of her. She smiled as he brought his hands around her hips as he kissed her forehead and shoulders while staring at Rhaenys.

“You should get a bath” Dany said softly.

He kept on kissing her collarbone than her ears and whisper, “only if you join”.

Dany shook her head as she turned around and saw the soft smile on her husband’s face. “We have guests today Daemon. We best get ready soon. Have your bath while I watch over Rhaenys. You can look after her later.”

Her husband sighed and nodded as he kissed her lips and then Rhaenys’s forehead and went. She walked towards the balcony. The day was surprisingly bright and warm compared to the cold she felt other days. Dany wondered if this some sort of sign as she shook her head. Her daughter had seemed to enjoy the sun as she began laughing. The castle was located on a hill and from her balcony Daenerys could see the growing Wolf’s Port. Merchants from the north and the mountains were establishing their settlements there. Those who lived in fear of Ironborn and Wildlings have moved into the town. The maester had said the population had quickly grown to thousands and probably even reach 15000 within five moons at the current rate. She sighed as she wondered how she would manage this all. Sure, her mother had taught her to handle a castle and its men but to watch over the lands was another challenge completely. She saw the harbor that had more ten ports and more was in process of being built. She spotted the ships of Redwyne and Hightower. Ser Baelor and Lord Paxter had arrived with their retinue last night to discuss trading terms. Lord Gregor Forrester had met with them two days ago to speak more of it as well. Lord Galbart Glover, Lord Jorah and Lady Maege had also arrived as the representatives. Daenerys had worked with Torrhen to get more knowledge of the lords. Lady Maege was kind to her and respected her willingness with sword. Lord Jorah was a gruff old Northern lord. Daemon had told her that his Glover wife had recently passed away without an issue. Now the lord was without his own heir and was considering naming Alysanne or even Torrhen his heir. Daenerys sighed as she went back to her room. _Let the day begin._

“I must say Lady Daenerys. Your castle has a sense of warmth. I had not thought Northern Keeps to have” Ser Baelor noted as the feast was at full swing. The newly arrived bard from Wolf’s port were hired to sing minstrels and right now they were entertaining the guests with “The bear and the maiden fair”. On the corner, she could see her husband silently conversing with Lord Paxter and Lord Jorah.

Shortly the song ended and the bard started playing, “the brave Danny Flint”, “have you been to many Northern keeps, my Lord Hightower?” Dany asked the man sweetly.

“Oh, I’m afraid not” the man shook his head, “Until today, the furthest North I have been is up to the Twins, when my father saw me fit to deal with Old Lord Frey and forgive me for correcting you, Lord Hightower is my father. I am merely Ser Baelor.”

Daenerys gasped; she had known who Ser Baelor was. It was a trick that her mother had taught her. If a heir does not correct you after being called a lord then that would mean that the man has aspirations and ambitions that he would be fool enough to show to the world. It’s the one that corrects you of their title is the one that you should watch, because those are the one’s either meticulous to hide their ambitions or simply honorable fools. “Forgive me Ser”.

Ser Baelor flashed a quick smile, Daenerys looked at the bard who was merrily playing the harp. “Are you going to be attending the Crown Prince’s wedding Ser Baelor?”

Baelor sighed, “unfortunately not. My father has recently been ill. I had plans to not travel so far but certain circumstances called for me to travel here.”

Daenerys gave the man a pointed look who was sipping on his wine, “and what circumstances would that be?”

Ser Baelor flashed a quick smile and came close to her ear and whispered, “the one that involves the wedding between Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar”

Daenerys tried not to act surprised, but could not help. Her eyes had widened and her body grew stiff. Her husband who was speaking with the lords saw her from the corner and frowned, “Fret not princess, I come here as a friend.” Ser Baelor quickly reassured.

“We shall see” Daenerys retorted in a hard tone. The tunes of Brave Danny Flint ended and her husband stood up.

“My lords, my ladies, I thank you for coming here. When I was charged the lordship of Sea Dragon point. The goal was to open up North to new trading opportunities and to defend the lands that have been plagued for centuries with raiders and wildlings. But with the stones of Wolf’s port and the navy to protect our merchant cogs. I swear you this that this land and you my lords will have your chance to show what the North is truly made of.” Daemon raised his goblet and the other Northern lords Forrester, Glover and Mormont cheered at it. The deal that was signed with the Redwyne and Hightower comprised of a trade in wood, furs, silver and gems in return for food and gold. The Ironwood of the Forresters and Glovers was of the best quality and the ships made of it stayed sturdy and standing for ages. Sea Dragon point was to serve as a center in the same manner White Harbor did in the eastern half of North. The lands of Glovers and Mormonts were not easily accessible to White Harbor for trade which is why it stayed poor, however with the new trade route being set up. All the party involved in the trade will benefit in gold and further alliances.

“Your lord husband speaks well my lady” Ser Baelor commented again. Daenerys truly wondered what game the man was playing, “a bit more refinement and he will sound like a king”

Daenerys looked at her, this time she didn’t fall for his remark, she clapped on, “I do not know what you speak of my lord but I have to ask you to stop.”

“Perhaps a private audience with your lord Husband and yourself my lady would help clear any misconceptions” Ser Baelor said.

The merriment went on and it was later when she told Daemon of Ser Baelor’s request and information. At first her husband grew stormy and was ready to go in and behead the man only for Daenerys to stop him and help him calm himself. After the feast ended, Daemon and Daenerys put Rhaenys to sleep. They slipped a note to Torrhen to attend this meet. Torrhen may have been more distant compared to Cregan but Daemon still had faith in him with his truth. He entered his solar still wearing the dressing from the feast. Ghost was with them; the wolf had returned from his hunt after the feast. The growth of the direwolf truly amazed Daenerys. At times she would truly fear him but often she would see the wolf protecting her daughter and looking over her when no one was around.

Daemon nodded at Torrhen and after a knock was heard, “Enter” her husband said seated in his chair. The two guards came in followed by Ser Baelor Hightower. He was a broad chested man wearing the pin that signified his house sigil. Daemon nodded to the guards who bowed and left the room leaving them alone.

“Have a seat ser” Torrhen stated in a cold tone.

Ser Baelor looked at Torrhen and then back at Daemon, “my lord, I was hoping for a private audience”.

Daemon narrowed his eyes, her husband trusted Torrhen and his time at Citadel had made him more knowledgeable with Southern politics. “Any knowledge you wish to share with me could be shared with my cousin. He has my complete faith in the matters that will be discussed here.”

Ser Baelor looked uncertain, “even that surrounds your mother?”

“Yes” her husband, “my cousin is well versed on who I am.”

Daenerys wondered if her husband committed a folly in admitting that but she kept her thoughts to herself. The heir of Hightower looked at her husband and smiled. “Very well then”, he went to his pocket and took out a scroll and handed it to Daenerys. Daenerys took it and immediately recognized the seal of three headed dragon. “I believe my lady that this scroll should help you ascertain my loyalties.”

She turned to look at Daemon who was confused, “this is my mother’s seal”

Daemon frowned and encouraged her to open it. Once she did, she could recognize the writing. _It’s her mother._

_Beloved Daughter,_

_Hope this letter reaches you well as does its carrier. There is not a day that passes by that I regret not joining you in the north, but now my words are the one’s that reach. I write this to you as a letter of intent. Word has reached me that Lord Connington has arrived at Lys where he would meet with Lady Ashara and her party. Together, they shall travel to Volantis to meet with the Golden company to bring them to our cause._

Dany looked at her husband who looked at her with surprise. She had known that lord Connington was loyal to them but had not known his intentions and his goals. She continued to read the letter

_The Stag princes are not as close as they appear. The golden stag insulted his elder and the elder has humiliated the other. While the demon remains unaware, our villains are being dealt with. Ser Baelor has been loyal to our cause for some time and you know well that your mother does not put faith in someone easily. He has been the one to fund the hundred and has been given connections deep within the Starry Sept and the Citadel. With him comes information that will prove important in the future when the claim to our house is made._

_I hope to see you and my grandson at the wedding and wish all my heart and love to my great granddaughter. Know that Argella misses you as well daughter._

_Stay well_

_Rhaella_

Tears were brimming up in her eyes as Daemon stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. She took his hand and then looked at Ser Baelor.

“Thank you, Ser Baelor”

“What information do you have that the letter speaks of?” Torrhen said from the corner.

Ser Baelor looked at them and them got a small book. It had red covering and a small mark that shown seven pointed stars.

“This here is the diary of one High Septon Maynard” He gave the diary to Daemon who opened the page that Ser Baelor had marked.

“If you are looking at the page that I marked, you will find the notes of Maynard where he says he conducted and officiated a marriage between Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna with Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell standing in as witness”.

Daemon was surprised at this revelation, “how can you be certain of this? This could be just be another farce.”

“Because he stored a copy of their marriage and had obtained a seal from the Starry Sept at Old Town to make the marriage official.” Ser Baelor said in a quiet tone.

“I don’t understand” Torrhen looked over the records of High Septon Maynard, “why would Starry Sept provide approval to such thing? Prince Rhaegar had wed to Princess Elia and Faith do not support polygamous marriage.”

Baelor sighed, “faith can be a tricky thing, you can be surprised how you can bend the septons in the Starry Sept with the right bribe and the right information. Maynard was corrupt and Rhaegar took advantage of it to get the faith’s blessing.”

“And Princess Elia?” Daemon questioned.

“She had consented to have Lady Lyanna as a second wife granted that any child of Lyanna be it boy or girl fall behind in the line of throne after Aegon and Rhaenys and a marriage pact between the child of Lyanna and child of Elia to avert any conflict between North and Dorne.”

“If Rhaegar had all this planned, then what went wrong? Why did Uncle Brandon go to King’s Landing thinking that Lyanna was abducted?” Torrhen questioned, he seemed appalled at this information that was being brought to them.

“I do not know, the only knowledge I had was from Maynard. He had mentioned that Lady Lyanna had left a note for her brother. To whom it was left and where that was not known.”

Daenerys had wondered, would Brandon Stark have listened to reason if he would have had the note. Surely the man would not have been pleased but he would not have been foolish enough to call out Rhaegar in the Red Keep.

“There is one thing I do not understand Ser Baelor” Daemon said in a quiet voice. His violet eyes fixed on the heir.

“Why are you here, telling us this? Why have you not gone to Robert with this information? After all, your good brother is a Lannister who killed his king and your kin is going to wed the Crown Prince. Why do you wish to help Rhaella and us?” Daemon pointed that out.

Baelor sighed, “there are those in Reach who believe that Robert Baratheon is not the right ruler for the realm. Do you know how much debt does the Crown have?”

They were silent and awaited an answer from them, “six million gold dragons”.

Both Dany and Torrhen gasped, Daemon was shocked as well, “Six million?”

He nodded, “where the fuck did Robert Baratheon borrow this much sum from?”

“The Iron Bank, the Lannister, the Faith, the Hightower Bank and a good sum from a certain Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos. It is interesting don’t you think? That magister Mopatis was found dead in his mance some moons ago.” Baelor looked at them clearly expecting some information. Daenerys did not know much about the Magister other than the fact that he was in cohort with the Spider and the Spider had been their enemy as mother had said. However, Dany’s gut felt that there was more to Ser Baelor than met the eye.

“So, you expect a Targaryen dynasty to pay the debt?” Dany inquired.

“It is not about the amount; it is the fact that Robert Baratheon has not acknowledged the severity of his borrowing and has shown no signs of repayment. This provides for you the opportunity to be funded.”

“And expect repayment?”

“One way or the other repayment would be demanded, but with Magister Mopatis dead and no heir left, their loan is null and void. The same could be said with Lannister once they have been defeated.”

“You speak of their defeat as if it is a walk in the woods good Ser.” Daemon retorted

Torrhen chuckled, “last I remember they still had Tywin Lannister to contend with.”

Baelor laughed at that, “have you ever heard the term House of Cards?”

They were all confused by his question, “It looks good in appearance and from distance but when you look closer, you understand how fragile it is. A simple push and the House falls.”

Daemon looked confused, “what are you implying Ser Baelor?”

“All I imply is that while the Old Lion exudes fear to the others, his own children are not as sharp and united as it would seem especially after the demise of the Dwarf” Ser Baelor said, it surprised how the man was gleeful at the misfortune of her sister’s family by marriage.

“I don’t understand you” Daenerys said. They all saw her as Dany continued, “your sister and her children are Lannister and yet you seem to revel at their discord. What are you asking of us?”

“My half sister and I are not as close as you think. Even then, her marriage with Jaime Lannister is more poison than boon to Hightower. All I ask is that should war happen, my kin could be spared.”

“You presume that should the war happen that we would win, yet when the time comes, I cannot presume you to raise swords for Dragons” Daemon looked at the man with doubt.

Ser Baelor smirked, “We may not raise our swords for dragons, but we would not raise swords against them either. Also, my lord Froststark, you ought to know that Tyrell’s hold on Reach is not as Strong as the hold of other Lord Paramount”

Daemon looked at Daenerys, “Here is a suggestion, when you go to Harrenhal, speak to a Samwell Tarly when you arrive. The boy is the heir to Randyll Tarly who holds great regard for your mother Lady Daenerys.”

Ser Baelor looked around and stood up, “I hope I answered your questions, I beg your leave. I believe that we have a hunt to prepare for on the morrow and I hope that your direwolf could certainly be a good guide to catch game.”

“There is one more thing Ser Baelor” Daemon said in a firm tone, “there is more than just politics behind your ambition. If you expect me to trust you and work together. I would like to know what that is.”

Ser Baelor turned to Daemon and had a sadder expression on his face, “Prince Rhaegar was not the only man who spoke the language of love Lord Jon, there is a debt I owe to House Lannister. A debt that not my father or anyone would help me collect but you, your wife and Queen Rhaella.”

“And what debt is that?” Torrhen looked uncertain as to where he was getting at.

“A blood debt only fulfilled with the bones of one Gregor Clegane” The heir of Hightower said in a fierce and dark tone.

That night, Daenerys could scarcely find any sleep. She turned around and saw that Daemon was not on his bed. She stood up and wore her silk gown and went out of the bed chambers. She saw Ghost standing guard over her husband who held his dragon egg in his hand. It was a peculiar thing, Viserys had told her that even he felt warmth when he first held his egg. Daemon was currently holding his blue and red egg. Dany had held her black and red egg before. Marwyn had told her that when Aegon the V had summoned the sorcerers and warlocks from Essos who worked in accord with Maester. He was missing the blood that was important. He theorized that her blood as well as that of Daemon could be the key to hatching the dragon as they both possessed the blood of First Men within them. Daemon through his mother and Daenerys through her Blackwood great grandmother. Daemon gently placed the egg on the pyre along with Daenerys and Rhaenys’s egg. He took a knife and bled himself over the eggs. It was something that Dany would do as well. They knew not if the eggs would hatch but both her and Daemon could feel that their blood was doing something to the eggs.

She pressed her chest to his back, her husband turned around and embraced her.

“Are you thinking about Ser Baelor?”

“Aye” he placed a kiss on her forehead and then looked at her, “can we trust him?”

“Trust has to be earned over the passage of time, something mother used to say” Daenerys sighed and placed her head on his chest.

“His words have been truthful and that is a foundation that could be worked on, but always keep your eyes open love. His motives align with us but that is not to say it will remain that way later” Daenerys said softly.

Daemon took a piece of cloth and tied it over his bleeding hand. They both stayed quiet for a beat and looked at the eggs that were simmering and were feeding on the flame. “I’ll kill them Dany, I’ll kill them all. Tywin, Jaime, the Mountain and Amory Lorch the whole bloody lot.”

Daenerys looked at her husband, “I know you will, but promise me do not lose yourself in the anger and not do anything foolish.”

Daemon closed his eyes, “I cannot promise that love” but Daemon cupped her cheeks, “but I promise you this Dany at the end I will always come home to you as you would to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> The Next update will be for Prince of Winter.
> 
> Next Chapter  
> Lords and Ladies arrive at Harrenhal for a wedding. Spoiler, we will get to see what Lannisters are up to and I am not talking of Cersei.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Griff awaits the congregation of conspirators at Lys  
> -Lannisters prepare their arrival at Harrenhal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year end is nigh, 2020 was certainly a nightmare of its own. Please feel free to give this chapter a read.

**Jon Connington POV**

“Griff!”

“Griff! Look, I caught a trout”

The boy had reached his eighth name day. Lemore was smiling as he was learning to fish in River Rhoyne. His silver hair and purple hair had reminded him of Rhaegar but other than his appearance there was nothing else Jon could think of that resembled him. Jon had smiled as the boy was learning how to catch a trout. He would always relate it with the face of Hoster Tully. The man who had ruined him as had his good son Eddard Stark at Stoney Sept.

“Good, good” a proud smile fell upon his lips as his blue eyes stare his violet and he cupped his cheeks, “you will do your father proud one day Egg”

The boy scrunched his nose and frowned, “are you not proud?”

“Of course, I am Egg, why would you say that son?” replied an amused Jon.

As soon as those words came out, blood started to pour out of boy’s nose and lips and eyes. Jon Connington took a step back in horror. His face was becoming purple and lips dark his fond smile turned into an evil one, “then why did you kill me Griff?”

Jon took a step back and quickly turned around but his path was blocked by now pale Lemore who slowly walked towards him. Her skin that was smooth was now pale and white, her hair that flowed smoothly were more brittle. Her white robe had a slash of red over her stomach. She had covered her face with a white cloak as she walked towards him. Griff was shaken by fright as he took his step back as she began talking, “you were meant to lead us, you were meant to guide him…” she pointed her finger to Aegon who was staring at him with disappointment, “you were supposed to make him a king”

“I…” words were hard to come out of Jon’s lips as suddenly Haldon Halfmaester and Rolly Duckfield appeared, followed by the crewmembers of the Shy maid.

“Hope our ashes weigh on your conscience as the flames of your dragon brings ruin to the realm” Aegon spoke but the voice was jumbled. It was as if all those who Jon had killed spoke to him at once.

Suddenly Jon woke up quickly as he was breathing hard, his red hair was cut short to make do with the summer heat. The nightmare has been a constant ever since he had done the deed. _It had to be done,_ Jon would keep telling himself but the nightmares would not stop. He was terribly sweating and naked and looked at the Dornish Red at the chestnut table in front of him and he ran to drink it from the bottle. He stood up drinking and gulped the wine down and looked at his clothes and sword on the end. Suddenly his bed moved and a figure came out, it was the same Lysene boy that he had lain with for five days. Now everything returned back to him, he has been waiting for the cargo to arrive from Starfall. Ser Bonifer had met him at Myr a few moons ago with the letter from Queen Rhaella. The letter from the Queen was the agreement from the Sealord of Braavos and her to offer the ships in return of House Targaryen repaying the loan sum of the crown. Thankfully the gold and the riches acquired from Magister Illyrio Mopatis and the promise of payments were also acquired.

It was interesting to note that Magister had intentions to buy the Triarch elections at Volantis. Thankfully the gold had not left for Volantis and was intercepted by Jon and his men that were supplied by Queen Rhaella. To this day, he was still surprised by how resourceful Rhaella Targaryen had become over the time of seventeen years. He recalled the woman who would just simply be subservient to her husband, quiet, sad and dutiful. He wonders whether if it is the loss of her son and grandchildren that made her into the woman that she was.

The Lysene boy looked at him quizzically, he has been his company for some time. Jon walked over to the boy and placed a kiss on his and kissed him more thinking of Rhaegar over and over.

“Tell me your name?” Jon whispered as he grabbed the boy’s cock and the boy gasped in pleasure.

“Rhaegar, my name is Rhaegar” the pillow boy was trained in the art of pleasure.

“Good, you know what you have to do?” Jon questioned as he strokes the boy’s cock.

“Meet the harbormaster and give _him_ the gold, this gold is to make sure the passage of the merchant cog _Morning’s Mist_ goes un harassed” Jon said as he kissed the boy in his lips and then on his neck as he kept on stroking his cock. The boy was really giving into the pleasure.

Suddenly the pleasure turned into pain as Jon caught the boy by his balls and brought his hands to his mouth to make sure that he does not scream in pain. The sighs of pleasure and eyes closed in ecstasy were now open in fright as the purple eyes stared back him the same way Aegon’s looked at him when he took his final breath.

“Betray me and I swear you this, death will only be a pleasure that you will sigh at once I am done with you boy. Do you understand?”

The boy merely nodded and Jon released him and the boy scurried away. Jon dressed himself and looked over the notes. 

And now here he was in Lys as a way to bring the Golden Company. Jon knew that as long as Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark work together. The realms would remain united. _Stark,_ Jon bitterly thought. If it was up to him, Jon would have ended Eddard Stark’s life with the same poison he gave to Aegon, but fate has always been tricky bitch, hasn’t it? The man Jon had dreamed of killing all this time was guarding the future. The fact that Stark raised Rhaegar’s boy amongst Northman and had foolishly allowed Daenerys to wed him is the only reason he could not bring himself to kill him. The first time Jon met Daemon; he was skeptical about him but the resemblance to Rhaegar was uncanny. The hair was wrong, Jon admitted but the soft features, the lips and the nose were all Rhaegar. The fact that Queen Rhaella had admitted the boy was his grandson left no room for doubt. The boy now was ruling as the Lord in the North who was responsible for its fleet that would not only defend the North but would be used when the war comes.

From the news, Jon had received from the hundred and Howland Reed, the boy already had a group loyal to him. The heir to Winterfell had known who he was, along with other heirs of Major Northern Houses. Sure, they would not betray Eddard Stark but it takes a spark to light a fire and Jon was certain from the reports he had received about Robert and his children they would serve to be the spark to the fire. The news that Viserys Targaryen had been already rescued by Daemon and was arriving at Lys meant that the actions against Robert had begun.

Jon washed himself well and readied into a finer armor, the ship was arriving later but Jon had to ready himself to meet with the retinue of the Sealord that he would be joining to meet at Volantis. As he left the pillow house, a company of six men that had come with Ser Bonnifer greeted him.

“My Lord” the boy Satin said as he bowed his head.

“Satin” Jon replied, the boy had confessed that he used to work in the whore house at Old Town, before the Hundred picked him up. Satin was the one who had stabbed the Spider after he was lured into Queen Rhaella’s web. Jon had thanked him but the boy simply claimed that if it were not for Ser Bonnifer and Queen Rhaella he would simply have ended up at the Wall. _My life is now a debt that I will repay by serving in the light of Seven,_ the boy had said.

“Are the men ready?”

The men in question had dressed themselves as common sell-swords, they wore a chainmail under their dress which was the sign of their discomfort.

“Yes” the boy nodded.

Jon mounted his black horse and rode out of the bronze gate of the pillow house and the men followed behind him. Jon had initially denied the request to have the men, but Ser Bonnifer had suggested that they needed to be in a position of strength hence the men of the hundred acted as his personal guard. The hired sellswords were looking over the ships that were coming over and acted as the City Watch for Lys. The streets were filled with merchants from Volantis and Slaver’s bay selling slaves in the open. It had mostly been comprised of beautiful woman, men, boys and girls who would likely be sold into pleasure houses or the magisters. The red priests of Rhllor were praising the glory of Rhllor at Red temple. There were men and women dressed in finer clothing going to Temple of Yndros and then those going to Temple of Trade.

Jon simply shook his head and walked to meet with the intended party. He was riding his horse as he arrived at a lavish Manse facing the sea at the Southern end. The high walls were visible but the Manse was at an elevated position so that it could give the view of sunset.

He dismounted from his horse and went in front of the gate where there were two Unsullied guards who stood as stiff as a rod.

“ _Tell Magister, that Griff has come to visit with the wish to pay respect to the Bravoosi guests”_ Jon exclaimed in the bastard Valyrian. The guard nodded and went in while replaced by another. Griff stood there along with his men and shortly the gates opened and a servant bid them to follow. The Magister Ventarys was an agent of Tormo Fregar, yes, the man kept onto the norms of having slaves but something Griff noticed was that the slaves were in far better condition than the other Magisters he had visited.

The Braavosi and Unsullied men approached them and asked them disarm their weapons. Jon and his men gave their swords away, but Jon kept his pocket knife hidden under his sleeves. The Braavosi men begged them to be followed. Jon followed into a massive solar, which had to be the solar of the magister. At the head of the table sat a man in fine golden silk. He had silver hair and his skin was tanned, his eyes were purple.

“Ah Lord Connington, do come in” The magister exclaimed with his hands wide. The man approached him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

Jon Connington was stiff because his name was meant to be a secret, was he betrayed? The Magister must have sensed it and simply laughed.

“Ha ha, worry not my Lord, the men in this solar would cut their tongues out before they throw themselves at the mercy of the enemy.” The magister put his hand on Jon’s shoulders and beckoned him to follow. Jon could feel the kitchen knife moving closer to his hand in his sleeves. The Magister looked around at his men, “perhaps some conversations could be done in a more private setting, don’t you think my lord?”

Jon nodded, despite feeling uneasy he knew that this is his Manse and any wrong moves would just end up with him losing his head. He signaled his men to stand back, Satin was reluctant but he acquiesced to his commands regardless. Jon followed the magister into his solar and as he entered, he saw an oak table in the middle with a jug of what looked like Arbor and Dornish Red. The magister clapped and the servants that were in the room left the room in silence.

“When can I expect to meet our representative from Braavos?”

Before the magister could respond, a knock was heard from one of the wooden paintings of two women pleasuring each other. The Magister simply grinned and went to the painting, he pressed at the hidden lever at the next of the painting that had turned out to be the door and it had opened. As the door opened, a womanly figure walked out. She was wearing a purple dress; her face was veiled. She took a glance at the Magister who then turned to Jon.

“Lady Mysaria, it gladdens my heart to see you, I best leave you both to speak with each other” The Magister bowed but kissed the hands of the lady and went through the secret way. Once the Magister went away and closed the painting on the back, the lady unveiled and revealed herself. The age had certainly not changed her beauty. Jon had recalled dancing with her at the ball that was held at Harrenhal. She still held the mischievous smile as she walked to the table and picked up the Arbor cove and filled herself more.

“I thought you would have preferred Dornish Red” Jon mentioned as the lady chuckled.

“You would be surprised Griff, when I was, a young girl before arriving at the capital, a merchant had arrived from Old Town and tried to sell us the Arbor cove, my father was half in mind to throw the merchant away but it was my mother who was able to control the situation. He left a sample back and by the gods when I drank it. It made me forget the Dornish Red.”

Jon snorted, “You Dornish and your pride”

The lady smirked, “why my beloved Griff, Dornish have their pride for the right reason, did they not? They resisted the dragons when the Conqueror came and then after the Young Dragon”

Jon Connington shook his head, “that is your pride talking, I had thought the Dayne’s were humbler sort. Dornish were lucky with the hit on Meraxes and assaulting your enemies under the flag of truce just shows that Dornish were fucking cowards. Were Viserys II the King instead of his nephew Baelor the Blessed, your realms would have been naught but ash.”

The lady slammed her glass and her hauntingly beautiful violet eyes finally met his eyes, “you really love to spoil the mood of a fine jape, don’t you chicken?”

“Forgive me Lady Ashara, my life has been a jape for twenty odd years. I am simply coming to terms with the new reality of our lives and path that Queen Rhaella has set us on” Jon Connington bitterly replied.

“Have strength Jon, the war has just begun and I cannot have you losing yourself this soon” Ashara softly said as she placed her hand on his own. Jon simply stared at her and sighed and decided to change the topic.

“You know Mysaria was the lover of Prince Daemon” Jon pointed that.

Ashara simply shrugged, “I cannot be a lover to my ‘son’ now can I? I simply am the mistress of Whisperer.”

Jon just chuckled and took a sip of his wine, “and what news of the realm does the Mistress of Whisperer have to share of the realm?”

Ashara stood up and placed a parchment on his hand, he read the information and his eyes widened and stared at Ashara, “this is dangerous and stupid endeavor that our King intends to go through”.

“Dangerous, but necessary, the brothers are sitting on tinder and the Queen will do naught but to add more fuel. Robert Baratheon will try to quell the fire between brothers but he will fail when Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon arrive at Harrenhal.” Ashara explained further, but Jon did not like it.

“I don’t like this; we are exposing him to a dangerous situation. The Princess Daenerys is not joining him?”

Ashara shook her head, “no she is staying back with Rhaenys overseeing the preparation of the fleet. Think of it this way, Daemon has been raised most of his life, has he travelled the realms as needed, sure, but this marriage is going to be his way to reaffirm the old alliances.”

Jon gave a face of disagreement which Ashara picked up on, “you think what she does is wasting her time but believe me when I say this North, a United North behind Daemon will drive a wedge at the hearts of the rebel. Riverlands would join him, who do you think would be named Warden of Trident after Hoster Tully dies?”

Suddenly realization washed over Jon’s face, “Brandon Stark”.

Ashara nodded, “A Stark ruling Riverland, A Stark ruling the North, who do you think benefits with a unified North and Riverland?”

“Daemon” Jon whispered.

“I have already had word that Robb would support his cousin’s claim. Would Ned Stark fight against his own son when he openly declares for him? Would Ned Stark stay with Robert when he chooses to bring his Warhammer over his nephew and his son stands against him? Would the lords of Vale side with Usurper when its lady’s sister and nephews are fighting for their lives? At the best they will stay neutral and that would leave Robert Baratheon alone with a broken Stormland and a divided Reach because Golden Company would arrive at Stormlands. What do you think Doran Martell do, when he learns that the half-brother of Aegon and Rhaenys is avenging their deaths and the death of Elia Martell? Do you believe him to sit around, do you believe Oberyn Martell would sit around at such news hmm?”

Jon was baffled by such revelations, “You know Dornish would want more than just revenge right? They would want their own on the throne.”

Ashara sighed, “that they will, but do you think that will matter when Daemon stresses on the fact that he is giving justice to Elia Martell while his own kin sit back and do nothing?”

“So, Daemon is traveling South and what to affirm the old alliances, how does he plan on doing it?” Jon looked at Ashara Dayne.

Ashara simply smirked back at Griff, “by bringing low to one of the dreaded monsters of the Rebellion”

Jon scowled, he loathed the cryptic notions, “your husband seems awfully invested in the affairs of Westeros?”

Ashara chuckled at that, “Robert Baratheon is a bad investment, for a man considers finance of the realm to be shit, what else is to be expected? The crown is in debt of three million gold dragons.”

Connington simply gaped at the amount, he had known that the Usurper was a fool at ruling but he had known the amount of debt was that much, “this is from the Iron Bank?”

Ashara nodded, “I am being told that the number is more or less the same from Tywin Lannister and I am also not counting the amount borrowed from the faith and the merchant guild of Pentos”

“And your husband Tormo Fregar is going to convince the Iron bank that Targaryen are the right horse to bet on.”

“Once they learn of Daemon’s identity, yes and you also need to know this Griff, Ferrego Antaryon is at his deathbed, my husband is to be the next Sealord of Braavos. His words will weigh far more.”

“So, Queen Rhaella is willing to stake her gold from Iron Bank and the gold we got from Illyrio Mopatis? The Golden Company will be the personal army, they will have gold and the lands from which they were driven away?”

Ashara simply shook her head, “lots of this is driven on the notion that we will win. The spark still needs to be lit and Harrenhal will be that spark the same way it was the last time”.

“And Viserys being here has to do with anything her mother has planned?”

Ashara stood and knocked at the painting, “let’s just say Viserys needs to be a dragon and he will not be one hiding in the North”.

The door that was disguised as the painting opened and Magister came in. Ashara had veiled herself again, “My lady Fregar, my Lord Connington, please come and enjoy the entertainment.”

The day went on and the word had finally come of the arrival of their cargo. Jon had sent Satin and his men to retrieve Viserys and his company. Ever since his exile, Jon wondered what kind of a man Viserys is going to be. He had remembered the child scorned by his father for his meekness. He wondered, was the Prince willing to usurp his nephew? Did he possess his father’s madness? Jon shook his head; he could not let his poisonous thoughts come to him.

The servant arrived with the word that Viserys and his company arrived at their manse. He followed the servant to the Magister’s solar. They will stay here for two days and from there they will make their way to Volantis to get Golden Company on the side of the dragons. Hope the realms are ripe for their picking by then. He prayed that the sons of Stag unleash the seven hells and their dragon is ready to rise from the ruins of Baratheon-Lannister dynasty.

Doors to the Magister’s solar swung open and Satin entered followed by a large Ghiscari man with a fond smile, followed by an old man who Connington had not seen for quite some time. He had heard tales from merchants of the defiance Barristan Selmy had made against the Usurper when he had wanted to bring the Warhammer down onto the last remnants of Dragons. Then came the man they had all been waiting for. Viserys was thin and lanky, he could tell that the boy had worn Tyroshi dye but the eyes were the same shade of lilac that his father and mother had.

“This is it Jon” Ashara whispered from her hidden veil, “this is our path to vengeance, this is our path to justice, this is the path to fire and blood”.

**Kevan POV – Rushing Falls**

They have been on the road for almost a moon now. The retinue arriving from Casterly Rock was a large one. They were five hundred in number consisting of his brother’s garrison, the knights in his service, the retinue Marbrand and Kayce.

“Ser Kevan”, his brother’s page called, “Lord Tywin begs your attendance at his tent”.

Kevan almost scoffed at those words, his brother commands never beg. His wife Dorna stood from his bed and Kevan almost smiled at that as she also had little Janei with her. Janei had come into their bed and would always stay with her rather than the nurse-maid.

“My loves, I see that you are ready now.” Kevan placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and another kiss on his wife’s lips. “Why don’t you two go break your fast, I need to have words with our brother hmm?”

Dorna frowned, there was one thing that his wife did not enjoy was the fact that Kevan would always be obedient to his brother’s words. However, Janei would never understand the kind of brother Tywin was. He had been with his brother when Lords Reyne and Tarbeck openly mocked his father and took his laughter as his weakness. He was there with his brother when he called out Lord Walder Frey as a grasping fool when his father arranged the marriage of his sister to Ser Emmon Frey. He was there with his brother when he brought low against Reyne and Tarbeck. Dorna would never understand that but she understood now that there was no point arguing him against his brother. She simply nodded and took Janei out of his tent.

Kevan looked at them and stepped out of the tent himself, he could see the standards of many Houses of Westerland that were present there. He walked as the squires and pages around him bowed their heads and paid him the due respect. Kevan had no holdfast by his name but he was the Lannister of Lannisport. He had significant wealth of his own that he earned while serving for his brother. Kevan approached the huge tent at near the lake of God’s Eye, in his corner he saw a retinue of knights and ladies moving towards the breakfast area. Kevan suspected that Lady Lynesse would be part of that retinue.

The girl had an appetite for a large company, she had brought her companions from Reach. Recently Talla Tarly had arrived along with Lady Desmera Redwyne with her, Jeyne Farman had joined her company as well after Cersei had her removed from her services for a lady from Reach. Kevan simply shook his head and walked into the tent with intent. The guards regarded him and as Kevan entered he saw his brother’s back turned against him. Tywin had always been lean and thin man, he was tall and had a broad shoulder. He was cleaning a hunting knife in one hand and cleaning cloth on another.

“Kevan” his brother called him out without turning his back.

“My Lord, you summoned me” Kevan bowed his head.

Tywin scoffed as he began cutting through the stag’s gut, “there is a parchment on the table, I want you to read it.”

Kevan picked the parchment up and read it and scrunched his nose and looked at his brother who successfully opened the stags gut up and removed its entrails.

“Magister Illyrio Mopatis was found dead at Pentos” Kevan said.

Tywin looked back at him, “Baelish had reported on the council that the Magister had been one of the agents of Spider”

His brother slowly opened the skin of the stag out and opened through the bones, the blood had already been drained out of the stag. It had surprised Kevan that his brother took upon to do such mediocre task but it made him wonder. _Is there a meaning behind a Lion trying to gut a Stag?_ Kevan thought. “Why do we care about this Magister in particular? People die.”

Tywin took a breath and turned around his cold emerald glare was on him. It was the same gaze he had seen throughout his life as he handled unruly lord, pleading small folks, pompous knights and loyal bannerman.

“The Magister was part of the Pentoshi guild from which the crown had borrowed money from. The magister had no heirs but more importantly he was an agent of Spider.”

“You think he was no friend to us?”

“Were it someone else, I would not have paid any mind but this one belonged to a Spider and Spider was among few whose loyalties I have never been certain off” Tywin said in his commanding tone.

“So, what would you want to do of this?” Kevan inquired.

“Have word with your good-father, have him send some of his loyal men over there along with young Tybolt Marbrand. I want to know what came of his holding and I want to know more of this man.” Tywin told as he returned to skinning the stag.

“Why this magister brother? I understand that the man belonged to the spider, but what are we gaining with sending men over there?” Something about his brother’s request did not seem right with him. Tywin shook his head and simply placed his knife down. He took a jug and went to basin to wash his hand off. His brother signaled Kevan to take a seat at the head table.

“Something about this does not sit well to me, Spider has not been seen for six moons and shortly after that one of his agents, a rather rich one at that dies. There is a shadow that moves in darkness and I want to know whether this is a shadow of a friend or a foe” his brother remarked as he gulped some wine down.

Kevan nodded, “so the royal party has arrived at Harrenhal”.

Tywin scoffed, “all but the Hand and his brother.”

“Stark stayed back?”

“The wolf has been making inquiries about Arryn’s death. His lady wife fled at night, I had hoped Cersei would do my bidding and name you as the Warden of East until their young Lord would reach his majority, but I suspect that Stark was able to sway the King against it” Tywin bitterly scowled, his brother bore no liking to Ned Stark. He considered him an impediment to his plans yet knew that he could not make any moves against him without earning ire of the King. Tywin had sent Vyllar over to the capital with the company of more Lannister men to support against Baratheon and Stark men arriving.

“What did Pycelle say?” Pycelle had been his brother’s agent ever since he had served as the Hand of Aerys the Mad.

“He had come to inquire of how Jon Arryn had been before his death, Pycelle was able to stray the man towards illness being the cause of death. However, it seems Eddard Stark suspects that poison is the cause of it as well. Now the question begs to serve, who had killed Jon Arryn?”

“Were all that were in his retinue departed with Lady Lysa?”

Tywin shook his head, “His squire who had become a knight was found dead at an Alley by Street of Silk. If anyone would have known Arryn’s comings and goings, it would have been him and now Stark is visiting brothels to meet with King’s bastards.”

His brother slammed his glass, “I want Stark out of that council” Tywin exclaimed.

“We cannot do much on that, I am afraid the King is too stubborn to listen to his wife’s pleas to have you as his hand.”

His brother glared at him coldly, “don’t you think I know that. The wolf’s stubborn sense of honor is becoming too bothersome. He has already begun to meddle his affairs into the tax reliefs that Jon Arryn had given earlier. His competence and the loyalty to Robert does not help the Lannister cause. It’s a shame the fool does not share his father’s ambition”

“Rickard Stark? An ambitious man?”

Tywin chuckled as he took another sip, “Answer me this, when was the last time a Stark lord seek alliance with any Southern Houses that were not Royce or Blackwood?”

Kevan tried to think of an answer but his brother did not give him a chance to answer, “the fool thought himself wise betrothing his heir to Catelyn Tully and had even betrothed his Wild Daughter to Robert Baratheon. Tell me, why would a lord betroth his children not to one but two Paramount?”

He tried to make sense of the words, “he was making a move against Aerys” Kevan whispered. Suddenly it dawned upon him as he stared at his brother, “is that why Hoster had approached you with the betrothal between his youngest and Jaime?”

Tywin nodded, “I know not why Rickard Stark made such moves, but I know this, the man held no liking to Aerys. Had Aerys kept to his wits and arranged the marriage between Rhaegar and Cersei, I would have broken the match between Lyanna and Robert and offered Jaime as an alternative.”

“That would have only made his goals ambitions stronger though?” Kevan pointed that out.

“Of course, I would have broken his arrangement with Tully and rather have her wed the Baratheon Stag” Tywin simply shook his head, “no point thinking of it now, I will have my words with Stark at Harrenhal”

His brother stared back at him, “I want you to share words with his bastard and get a measure of him”

Kevan seemed confused at that, “why?”

“The boy is the Lord of Sea Dragon Point, already Baelor Hightower and Redwyne has set trade pacts with him. I want you to get a measure of the boy, should Stark get out of hand, mayhap we could use the bastard to cite unrest among North and keep Stark at bay” Tywin gulped at wine and stood up.

As soon as he did that, the flaps of the tent were lifted and in came a boy with golden hair and bluish green eyes. He had his father’s smile and walked with the same arrogance that he did.

“Jason, you are late” His brother said in a stiff tone. At the age of ten and two Jason had the same wits that Tywin had when he was of his age. However, there was a sense of vanity in the boy that Tywin did not have. He had been Tywin’s page for a year now and his brother had taken up to himself to teach the boy the essentials of ruling.

“Sorry grandfather, but I was with…” Tywin raised his hand. “Spare it, we shall arrive at Harrenhal by Evenfall. You shall be meeting your Royal cousins and you shall see to it that you uphold your station and remind everyone that you are a Lannister”.

Jason merely nodded at that, thankfully he did not slouch at Tywin’s intense gaze. His brother had scolded the boy many a times when he had started off as his page. At times, Kevan felt he was too strict but he understood the need of it. _I will not have my blood bear the same humiliation that my father did,_ Tywin had said. Yet despite his attempt, his brother had not entirely succeeded.

“Where is your father?” His brother slowly asked.

Jason looked down at that, “He, uhh…” he looked at Kevan once more, “he was seen at a gambling den last night grandfather” he said meekly not looking up at the intense gaze that he got from his grandfather.

On the other hand, Tywin was gritting his teeth and gripping onto the wine glass so tight that he might break it. Jaime had always been Tywin’s pride; he had even threatened to smile when Robert had released his son from his vows. Jaime had been all that Tywin could have hoped in his heir. His brother had seen to it that he wed into a powerful house when he wed Lynesse Hightower. The gods had graced Jaime with a son and a daughter, yet all of that changed few years ago. It was the news of the disappearance of his nephew Tyrion and his brother Gerion that marred the relationship between father and his son.

Jaime had even dared to call Tywin a cowardly kinslayer in front of everyone in Hall of Heroes. Ever since then, everything Jaime would do from there would only bring shame to Tywin. After the birth of Tommen, Jaime was forbidden from visiting Cersei or even leaving Westerland. His brother had hoped that this would knock some sense into Jaime, however acting as a petulant child Jaime only grew worse. The boy had become a frequent citing at the gambling dens at Lannisport. It would often take the hand of his friend Ser Addam Marbrand to guide him back. He had grown cold to his wife and even ignored his children just to spite his father.

“Kevan, bring my son to break his fast, see to it that he is presentable enough not to shame me” Tywin growled but his voice remained quiet enough.

His brother stood up and put a hand on Jason’s shoulder, “come child, we shall go and break our fast”.

Tywin nodded at his brother and left the tent with his grandson, Kevan followed out and looked to the heavily armored guard on his right, “Find me ten good men and bring them to me”.

The guard nodded and left hurriedly, shortly thereafter the man returned with a dozen men at arms. Kevan walked to the outskirts of the tents that were set, there was a small village nearby. It had stores and houses made of bushels, Kevan simply shook his head. _Lions delving with peasants, nothing more shameful than that,_ Kevan simply shook his head. He saw a crowd gathered at a gambling den at the corner and knew where he had needed to go. He was flanked by the Lannister men who had long pikes on one hand and a kite shield on the other. The cheering crowd suddenly went silent and their gazes were lowered and feared as they let Kevan into the den. The men inside were still cheering, a wench was serving piss of ale to their customers.

Sitting on the center of the long table with his back against him was his nephew who was playing dice with the village folk.

“You all look like Others have arrived. Do not worry boys it is simply my father’s loyal dog” Jaime said in his mocking tone. Few nervous chuckles escaped out of the mouths of men standing at the corner. Kevan glared at them and they simply lowered their gazes.

“Oh, please forgive my words…” Jaime stood up and turned around to look at him. The mirthful green eyes stared at him; his nephew had been a warrior but the peace had not been favorable for him. Ever since Tyrion had passed away, Jaime had taken up to drinking as well though not as voracious drinker as the King himself. His appearance had begun to change, his face was becoming rounder and cheeks puffed out. A belly was beginning to come out and the worst was that his nephew had not trained himself with sword for some time now. Certainly, he was not lackluster with sword play but Kevan does not see his nephew partaking at the tourney.

“My Uncle is no dog; he is my father’s little bitch” Jaime said that with a laugh that was shared by no one else.

“Leave us!!” A command Kevan spoke and everyone around them rushed out of the door. Even the workers of the gambling den left the room and soon it was just them in the room.

“You soil the Lannister name everytime you open your mouth nephew” Kevan growled.

Jaime simply chuckled and turned his back to him to grab the wineskin. Jaime was unwashed and a beard was beginning to form as he took a swig, “it is not the Lannister name that I soil old man, it is that of one man”

His nephew then stared at him as if Kevan did not understand his implication, “why Uncle, you do understand that I speak of my father”

“The mighty Tywin Lannister, the man whose name the realms dread and the bards honor him by singing the Rains of Castamere” He went to take a swig of wine but Kevan had enough of it as he forcefully took the wineskin of his hands and threw it away.

“Everything your father does, is to improve the prestige of House Lannister, he does it for you and your children. The lives he has taken, the gold he has given, the plots he has spun it has all been for House Lannister to be the dynasty that rivals the Targaryen did before us” Kevan said with an intense passion. Jaime looked at him with seriousness at first and it had seemed that he was getting to his nephew but suddenly he laughed out loud.

“Ohh that has to be the funniest thing you have said” as he sat on the long table, “The lives he has taken, the plots he has spun” Jaime said mocking his own deep voice.

“Oh, you poor bloody fool, do you really think Tywin Lannister cares about you? Or about your children? Ask my Uncle Gerion or Tygett or even Tyrion for that matter” Jaime chuckled as he looked to his left at the spilled wine, “if by some fucking miracle, Viserys Targaryen escapes the Black and finds an army of hundred thousand and reclaims his crown. If by some manner, your beloved chinless wife and your little daughter is taken. Do you think Tywin will give a shit about them? Do you think he will cry rivers while your wife and daughter are raped or worse sold to slavery?”

Kevan growled and grabbed Jaime by his collars to which Jaime simply laughed even more, “ohooo the lion roars now,” he looked at the guards and then back at him, “come on Uncle, show these men how a lion claws his enemies”

He was breathing hard and had really wanted to strike the boy down for his fucking insolence but he turned around and looked at the men looking at them. Kevan let go of his nephew and took a breath and regained his composure.

“Ser Marden” the knight stepped forth, “my nephew is tired, see to it that he reaches his tent properly and have the cook deliver the food into his tent. He needs his rest”

The knight meekly nodded and went to Jaime but a glare kept him back as his nephew stood up and rearranged his clothing, “worry not Ser, I know my way to the tent and I have no intentions to break my fast with the Old Man.”

His nephew proceeded to walk but before he left the door he turned back, “the next time you throw my wine skin away, I will shove my sword down your arse.”

He quickly saw himself out and denied anyone else to follow him. Kevan gritted his teeth and turned around to look at the men standing there, “if anyone says a word of this outside, I will have them drawn and quartered. UNDERSTOOD!!”

The men quickly mumbled and acknowledged his words. Kevan simply shook his head and simply wondered what the Gods’ have in store with this bloody wedding to look forth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, comments, criticisms, questions. Feel free to send it out. 
> 
> Now this has been a good month in terms of providing updates don't you think?
> 
> This month, I have written:  
> Two Chapters for Dance of Ice and Fire  
> Two Chapters for Last Dragon and White Wolf  
> Two Chapters for A Song of Wolf and Dragon  
> One Chapter for Prince of Winter.
> 
> Next Update will be for Prince of Winter. 
> 
> Until Next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at Harrenhal.  
> Ned makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time updating this piece. Not my best work but frankly events in my personal life have me distracted.

**Jon – Harrenhal**

Harrenhal had certainly been a dreadful marvel to look at. If he were to hear the tale from smallfolks of Riverland, they would talk about the dread of Harren Hoare and the Ironborn. After all it was them who had been turned into slave to build the monstrosity of the castle. However, right now the sense of dread has been dimmed by the revelry that surround the lands of Harrenhal. They were north of the castle and perhaps a league away but Jon could see the gigantic five towers. The outriders of the House Stark from King’s Landing had arrived along with Alyn who had dreamed of being a knight. He spoke about his intentions of partaking in the tourney that would be performed after the wedding.

Currently he was leading his retinue of forty riders alongside Cregan who had brought thirty of his own men from Moat Cailin. The sigil of House Froststark and Stark was flying high. House Froststark sigil comprised of a single Red Dragon with a grey Wolf in the center in the white field. Cregan was representing the House Stark right now. Jon asked about Bran and Sansa who had arrived along with the knights from Riverland already. Lord Stark had surprisingly not arrived at Harrenhal, neither had his grandmother and that had bothered Jon.

“Alyn” Jon called out. Alyn slowed his horse to turn around to look at Jon.

“Explain to me, why Lord Stark has not arrived at Harrenhal yet?” Jon asked him trying to sound calm.

Alyn merely shrugged, “dunno, Jory said he had some business with Lord Baratheon”

That is something really intriguing to Jon as well. He recalled before parting with Robb of how he had heard a quarrel about Lord Stark going to the capital. After the event that had involved Bran, Sansa and Joffrey. Robb had written of how Maester Luwin had confessed that a letter from Lysa Arryn had arrived which suggested that Jon Arryn had been murdered. He had thought of writing about this to his grandmother to inquire further regarding this matter but the words this sensitive were not safe to be written in a parchment, no matter how hidden they would be.

“Has there been any words from the city about their departure?” Cregan inquired. He was a pace behind them.

“Got word from Jory, they should be leaving now. I think they were waiting on the Baratheon retinue from Storm’s End to arrive” Alyn mentioned.

Jon quietly contemplated at the words and nodded, that would mean that he would arrive with his grandmother. He slowed his horse down to be with Cregan who was staring out at the approaching behemoth of the castle.

“Have you reached out to Fang this morning?” Jon asked looking forward.

“Aye, he is somewhere in the woods, not far. He seems to be searching for someone” Cregan mentioned. The bond between Starks and their direwolf indeed amazed Jon. At times when sleep would find Jon he would occasionally slip into Ghost when they are Sea Dragon Point. At times he would see him watching over his daughter, some time he would be regally sitting in front of Dany watching over as Smallfolk and patrons arrive with the petition. Some time else, he would be hunting in the woods for the game which would mostly be rabbits or elk that would keep him sated. He would be feared and revered at the same time for his resemblance to the weirwood tree.

“Probably for Summer, last I heard from Robb about it, he said that Summer was missing” Jon pointed out.

“Aye, hope Fang finds them” his cousin then turned his gaze to him and signaled him to follow to a quiet place. Jon nodded and he turned around to speak with the captain of his guard, “Sharin, tell the riders to stop for a moment, I would like to have some words with my cousin.”

Alyn turned around and frowned, “best hurry yourself then, I heard King wanted to meet ya.”

“And meet with him, I shall. I just need to make sure Cregan here knows his manners and does not act like an uncouth prick that we all love him for” Jon japed.

“Fuck you Jon” Cregan called out and others in his retinue laughed and Jon followed his cousin’s mount towards a nearby rising. Cregan dismounted and Jon followed his cue, he placed his sword over his shoulder. Jon had also brought Blackfyre with him, though since the hilt was changed from the dragon to that of a white wolf, the sword could not be recognized for its identity. Jon had decided that he would let others know of his claim on the sword. King Robert would probably laugh over the fact that the bastard would claim the sword of the conqueror. Jon merely shook his head and walked towards his cousin. His time at Bear Island had certainly helped with his build, Lady Barbrey would comment of how he shared resemblance with his Uncle Brandon.

Cregan, though, had the strength of a bear and had a larger built than Jon himself. Like his mother, he preferred to fight with Morningstar rather than a sword. Unlike Torrhen who had spent time away from the North, Cregan had spent most of his boyhood traveling different Northern Houses. He fostered with Dustins for two years and then with Mormonts later on. Were Robb not involved in the Northern affairs as much as he had been, many would have mistaken Cregan for the heir of Winterfell. He had been latest who had been informed of his true identity and had been involved in the conspiracy.

“How are you?” Cregan called out to him breaking him out of his own musings.

“I am well” Jon spoke plainly.

Cregan scoffed, “Horseshit, I know you better than that.”

Jon looked at him in a confused manner and Cregan then clarified, “don’t think I have not noticed that you have been sleeping less”.

Suddenly he realized what he had been speaking off, ever since he has parted with Dany and Rhaenys the nightmares of his dead sister and brother had returned and it had been bothering him. With Jon approaching Harrenhal, the nightmares had been more vivid. He would see the ugly faces of the villains that murdered Rhaenys and Aegon. It was at Seagard that he had heard the names of Tywin’s monsters, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch were their names. On the night before they were leaving Seagard, Jason Mallister had been drunk and had told the story of how Tywin Lannister brought the mangled bodies of his brother, sister and Elia Martell covered under the Lannister banner. He had not slept that night because the words of Jason Mallister would not let him.

“I have always been restless when we are riding, mayhap the warmer weather in Riverland does not agree with me?” Jon mused.

Cregan was not buying it, “you have traveled to Dorne and Stormlands before and those have been warmer than this. This is about what lord Jason said right?”

A horn blew at a distant coming from Harrenhal and suddenly rage took into Jon as he walked close to Cregan, “Of course it is, how would you feel if you find out Lyarra shared the same fate my sister did” he sneered. Cregan glared at him, “I would see them suffer and feed them to Fang, but this isn’t just about that. You need to keep your anger in check when you see the Lannisters around.”

Jon merely shook his head, he knew his cousin was in the right as he whispered, “you are Jon Froststark not Daemon Targaryen. You will be expected to be in audience of Lords and King and you need to remember your duties.”

He turned to glare at his cousin, “I know who I am and you are right, I am jumping into lion’s den, I need to keep my wits in check.”

They both stayed quiet for a moment and then Cregan snorted, “cannot believe, I am the one who is helping you keep calm, normally it would be other way around.”

Jon chuckled at that, his cousin Cregan had a short temper and there would be occasions when it would be Jon trying to defuse a situation that was raised by his cousin Cregan. Wolf’s blood is what Uncle Benjen had called, Jon had it but Cregan had far more and his time in Bear Island only raised it further. “Come now Cregan, were it not for you Robb’s wedding would have been a dull affair.”

Cregan laughed at that as they mounted back to their horse, “as far as I recall it was you who said something to Eddard Karstark.”

“And it was you who escalated it to a tavern brawl, do you recall the look Uncle Ned had when we were brought into the Great Hall?” Cregan inquired.

Jon shook his head, “No, I was too busy trying not to laugh at the vein that that was threatening to pop off Lord Rickard Karstark’s face. Robb was disappointed that he did not get to be a part of it”

“Because he was too busy being the heir of Winterfell and trying to get under Alys’s skirt, he was the first amongst us to have wedded” Cregan said signaling his horse to move first as they began trotting along.

“Speaking of which, the whole bloody realm is going to be here, do you have a plan to court someone here?” Jon asked, he was curious to hear his response. Cregan was not the one to frequent brothel that much. Uncle Benjen had insisted that his bride be a Southern to get a healthy dowry as he was the heir of Moat Cailin, however Aunt Dacey preferred his wife be a Northern one.

They came towards their riders who had been waiting for them and they started their ride towards Harrenhal. Jon noticed many small Houses setting up a tent outside a castle which only surprised him as Harrenhal was a big castle and the fact that Houses were setting up tent outside meant that the rooms were already occupied in the keep. Surprisingly for Jon and Cregan since they were part of the Stark retinue, Alyn had told that they would be residing in the keep while the men would seek residence outside. They had procured the supplies at Seagard at a reasonable rate.

His cousin merely shrugged, “would probably prefer a Southern lass, Moat Cailin is a sturdy keep but not as solid as one would hope for. Mother insists that we shall be fine with the Northern lady but in frankness, I would like to try someone new.” He came closer to Jon and said in a low voice, “plus should the war begin, we would need more alliances in the South, don’t you think?”

Jon stared at his cousin and was surprised by the pragmatism he was speaking with and was grateful for it, “I promise you this cousin, I will not be the one who sparks the light of war and even if it occurs, I will make sure to find you a match worthy of your station.”

With that they entered the gates of Harrenhal, from what Maester Luwin had taught him, it was said that Harrenhal covered three times more ground than Winterfell did.

“God’s, how can someone even fucking build the monstrosity such as this?” One of his men said in the back. They passed the curtain walls which in itself was something else, it was as tall as mountains. When the entered through the main gates, so thick they were that Jon could gaze at few dozen murder holes before they would reach the yard on the other side. The five towers were twisted and mangled due to the fires of Balerion but still imposed dominance upon any other castle’s and keep Jon had been in.

They found their way to the front yard where the banners of Baratheon Stag and Lannister lions were prominent. The Lannister and Baratheon men eyed them with suspicion but Jon disregarded them and dismounted alongside Cregan. There was something interesting that Jon had noted, there were more Lannister men than Baratheon’s currently present. Jon figured that more would arrive from Storm’s End when Stannis arrives, however, the sight was discomforting to Jon.

“Alyn” Jon called out and the he came to him.

“Yes?”

“How many of our men are currently present in Harrenhal?” Jon inquired.

Alyn frowned, “mayhap thirty of Stark men and another forty from House Tully. Lord Stark had to lend some men to the City Watch, but he should be arriving with his personal guard as well.”

 _That is not enough,_ Jon wondered as he looked around the Lannister men present. They followed Alyn towards the Main Keep to the Hall of Hundred Hearth to meet the King. Jon stepped back to walk along with Cregan, “find a way send word to Domeric and Small Jon, I want our men here quickly.”

Cregan looked around, “you expecting trouble?”

As they stood outside the Hall of Hundred Hearth, A page wearing the sigil of Crowned Stag came towards them. Alyn quickly went to him to introduce them and the page signaled to follow them. The Hall of Hundred Hearth was a massive hall and if Jon could assume, it could easily house an army in it. All his life, he had considered Winterfell to be largest castle and had considered Great Hall of Winterfell to be huge. However, Hall of Hundred Hearth was twice the size, perhaps even more. _You could house a fucking army in this Hall,_ Jon thought. At the end of the laid two huge banners on the top of the Crowned Stag and a Roaring Golden Lion signifying the rule of Lannister and Baratheon.

Jon was surprised by the number of people present in the room; it was like the whole bloody realm was present here. He saw the banners of all different Houses throughout the seven kingdoms. There were Rowans, Redwynes, Ambrose and another banner that caught Jon’s eyes was that of House Tarly. He had recalled Baelor Hightower’s word to reach out to Samwell Tarly and hear his story out. There were also certain banners that Jon had not yet recognized but frankly there were far too many Houses in Reach to be mindful off. There were Houses from Westerland as well, Lannister, Crakehall, Swyft, Serret, Banefort. To Jon’s disdain, he had yet to see the banners of House Clegane and Lorch. As Jon saw the Houses of Riverland, he spotted lady Catelyn, Bran and Sansa staring at them. Lady Catelyn had a cold look on her face as Jon had expected. The woman might not show it but he understood her predicament surprisingly. If Jon was a sullen boy who had not seen lands outside the North, he would have resented her coldness, but he had traveled enough and had enough knowledge to understand the treatment of bastards throughout the realm. He managed to give a smile to Bran who waved back at him and Sansa who was sitting with a Jeyne Poole and some other ladies of Riverland.

They walked forward towards the main table where his retinue was met with the presence of the Royal family. The table was filled with the morning breakfast, though the food was almost complete. He saw Young Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella silently conversing with each other and giggled. The Princess took a look at Jon and the approaching party and looked down and blushed. Jon had seen her at Winterfell when she walked hand in hand along with Bran, both were giggling at something interesting. Jon wondered to that childlike innocence between them should the war break through. Putting those thoughts away, he stopped in front of the main table to look at the King who had happened to have a sour look on his face. Almost seven moons had passed yet the man still looked the same as Jon had seen him the first time. _How had this man earned the title of Demon of the Trident?_ Jon would never understand. The man was not as fat as Wyman Manderly but still he would give him a competition and that was saying something.

Jon also caught the hateful glare of that prick Theon Greyjoy. Even after all this time, he felt a sense of satisfaction beating the shit out of that ass. He was wearing his brownish armor with the Kraken sigil etched on his breastplate. He was sitting at the edge of the royal table since he had been the ward of the Crown.

The Queen was gazing at him with an indifferent look but there was a hint of hatred filled within those green eyes. Prince Gendry shared his resemblance with his father who was looking at them in an amusing manner, whereas the woman known as Joffrey was alternating his looks from a sneer to indifference like his mother.

Jon and Cregan knelt and the Northmen came in his company followed them after.

Jon kept his head down but he heard the gruff voice of the King, “Rise damn you, had enough of kneeling for the day now.”

He turned to look at his cousin and got up, King took a swig of his wine and raised his glass up for the golden boy to fill his glass up. “Lord Froststark, about time you show your face” the man then turned towards Cregan, “and who are you? Gods, you are more Stark than this lot and bloody Ned himself.”

“My name is Cregan your grace, I am son of lord Benjen Stark and Dacey Mormont, heir to Moat Cailin” Cregan said respectfully.

King snorted and laughed, “Cregan, named after the Old wolf of the North right? How come you were not there at Winterfell when I was there with your father and mother at your cousin’s wedding?”

Cregan shared a look with Jon and turned to gaze at the King, “forgive me sire, I was fostering along with my Mother’s kin at Bear Island and the circumstances were not favorable for travel.”

Before the King could say anything, his wife interrupted “what circumstances could prevent you from paying obeisance to your King?”

Cregan looked at the queen plainly and answered, “Wildlings your grace, a warbrand had raided the lands and it needed to be defended.”

Prince Joffrey scoffed at that “vicious savages, thought you Northmen were equipped to face them.”

The elder Prince Gendry chuckled at that, “you seem to have a good sense of wisdom on Wildlings little brother.” His blue eyes turned towards Cregan, “mayhap next time my brother will join you on the quest against Wildlings. I hear the Night’s Watch is recruiting men just for that, mayhaps you’d like to join them Joff.”

“ENOUGH” The King roared and slammed his hands on the table. On the edge, he saw a golden-haired man trying to control his laughter next to his wife. _That’s Jaime Lannister,_ Jon thought. Lord Stark would scarcely talk of the Lannister when they were in Winterfell, but whenever Jaime Lannister’s name would come up, he would have a sense of distaste in his mouth regarding the man.

“WE ARE FAMILY FOR FUCK’S SAKE, I WILL NOT HEAR SHIT FROM EITHER OF YOU, UNDERSTAND!!” it was an amusing sight for a king to yell at two of the princes like petulant children. Their bickering would remind Jon of Sansa and Arya, however theirs would be more childish whereas the two princes seemed to have a sense of malice in their bickering.

The king pinched his nose and glared at Jon, “boy, how are your new holdings coming up?”

“As well as I could hope your grace, my wife is currently ruling the lands in my stead” Jon replied cooly.

The king in response simply grunted, “you let your little Targaryen wife rule your lands.”

Jon had expected some sort of retort from the King regarding her wife, “my wife is Lady Froststark sire and she is working along with my cousin’s Mormont kin to keep the lands secure.”

The Queen looked at Jon suspiciously and inquired, “forgive me Lord _Froststark,_ but considering who your wife is, her not being here makes us question her loyalties to the King. Considering that you now own the Targaryen sword which also makes me question your loyalties to your king.”

Anger was building up within Jon as he glared at the Queen, he clenched his fists tightly but instead of lashing out he forced a smile onto his face and looked at the king, “sire, who is my father?”

It was a rhetorical question, “I am a lord over new lands which is constantly being populated with smallfolk and is responsible for defending the North along the coast of the Sunset Sea. My wife rules over Northmen who fought against her father.”

Jon had a smile on his face as he looked at the Queen, “North Remembers, your grace. She is working to be the lady of Sea Dragon point and earn the loyalty of the Northmen.” He then unsheathed Blackfyre which caused the Knights of King’s guard to move forward but the King waved them off, “you see the hilt of this sword, it’s not that of a dragon but the one of White Wolf. The name of this sword is no longer Blackfyre but it is called Frost.” Jon sheathed his sword back into his scabbard, “my sword is of the North, as am I and the North is loyal to its King your grace.”

Before the Queen could make any sort of response, the King interrupted her, “oh for fuck’s sake, shut it woman. The girl is loyal to her husband and the husband is loyal to me, end of story.”

After few pleasant exchanges, Jon and Cregan parted and walked towards the Tully retinue. The first person to greet him was a running Bran who embraced him tightly. His brother was certainly growing in height but there was still the child in him. The boy who would enjoy climbing the Towers of Winterfell.

Jon gave him a smile and ruffled his curly red hair like he did with Arya, “look at you, a year from now, you will make a fearsome lord out of you eh Cregan?” He smiled

His cousin smiled back, “Aye, give the boy a year or two and he’ll be scaring the Ironborn back to the shithole.”

Lady Catelyn glared and pulled Bran back, “he’s too young to hear filth such as this.”

Bran merely blushed but Jon chuckled, “my lady, Bran has seen a man be executed. He is the heir to the Lord Paramount of Trident and he won’t be a boy anymore.”

The woman looked at him aghast at his brazen words. If Jon were a boy of ten nameday, he would have cowered at that glare but Jon is not that boy anymore. He simply averted his attention to Sansa who gave him a meek smile and curtseyed.

Cregan looked at her with an odd expression, but Jon simply smiled and embraced her and softly said, “looks like South has been kind on you sister?”

Sansa chuckled, “it is all right, but I miss home.”

Jon was surprised at the revelation and looked at her with an amused look, “who are you and what have you done to Sansa?”

Sansa giggled and playfully smacked his shoulder and Jon laughed and Cregan approached her from the back, “Cousin Sansa, hope you are well.”

Jon turned to stare and amused by the meekness with which he was talking to Sansa. This was the same man who was half drunk in the tavern at Wintertown and sung Bear and Maiden Fair. To his surprise, Jon noticed a sense of blush forming in Sansa’s cheeks, “Hello Cregan.”

They were quiet for a beat but in the end, it was beat as the herald called for attention for the King who had an announcement to make. Jon turned around and looked at the fat man trying to stand up on his own. He was surprisingly wavering, _it’s bloody morning and the man is fucking drunk already,_ Jon thought to himself.

“My lords and ladies, we are all gathered for the union of my son Prince Gendry of House Baratheon” at his name, Prince Gendry stood up. Jon had to admit that the man was the copy of his father in terms of looks. His long jet-black hair and blue eyes resembled to him. He wore a crown on his head and had a pompous look on his face as expected from a prince of his station, “and Lady Margaery”. The Tyrell girl stood up at her mention, she was wearing a green gown and her brown hair and had a wide doe-eyes. She gave the prince a look who winked in return.

“Let this union bring a new light to my House and establish a dynasty” King Robert bellowed.

“To display the commitment to this dynasty, I have an announcement to make. Theon Greyjoy, Step forward”

Jon shared a glance at Lady Stark who was surprisingly had a cold look at Theon and the King.

“Your grace” Theon said as he knelt down on one knee.

“You have been a hostage at my home for nine years now boy and you have learned the manners that is expected of you”

Jon moved back to stand in side to side with Catelyn Stark and whispered, “where is he going with this?”

Lady Catelyn ignored him for a moment and then answered, “he is going to set him free.”

He was going to object but the King’s words disrupted his thoughts, “keeping that in mind, I have decided to grant you the boon and allow you to return to your home back to Pyke.”

Curious murmurs started to occur throughout different parts of the Hall. Jon turned to Cregan who was glaring at him with a same understanding. His cousin had been living at Bear Island and understood the Ironborn raid. He wanted to go to the King and object but Jon grasped him by his shoulders and shook his head to stop him. _I need to send a raven to Dany as soon as possible,_ Jon thought.

“You will also in turn be wedded to Rosamund Lannister to assure loyalties to the throne, your lord father has accepted this arrangement and is ready to submit ten thousand gold dragons as a mean to pay for your return”

He turned to lady Catelyn with a rage, “pray tell me my Lady, why is Robert Baratheon releasing that Greyjoy cunt?”

“Mind your tone with me boy, Lord Stark did his best to persuade the King otherwise” Lady Catelyn seethed at his tone and then turned to glare at the Queen, “but his Lannister wife held more sway at this matter than he did.”

**Ned – King’s Landing**

Today is the last day Ned would remain at King’s Landing as he and Jory rode back from Littlefinger’s brothel to go to the Red Keep.

They had met the babe named Barra, her mother that served at Baelish’s brothel as a whore was naught but a young girl. It had made Ned wonder at Lyanna’s words of him at Winterfell. _Would he have stayed loyal to her after their marriage?_ Lyanna had said. The bastard girl had not mattered much to Lyanna but the fact that Robert’s frequent to brothel had did. It was not the first time Ned had thought of this, he still recalled Robert coming out of brothel at the conclusion of Battle of Bells.

His time as Hand of the King had certainly been a headache and a half for Ned. He still remembered Robert’s decision of letting the Greyjoy boy leave. Greyjoy could not be trusted based on the Ironborn raid that were still happening in the smaller scale.

 _Letting the Greyjoy boy go would only motivate Balon to continue_ further, Ned had argued. However, Robert had been stubborn as a bull with his decision. In the end, he was able to convince Robert to have Balon pay additional ransom for his release which to his surprise Balon agreed. The presence of Theon Greyjoy had left him unsettled, the boy had grown only worse since the last time he was whipped at Robert’s command. He wondered if he would try to extract vengeance from Jon regarding that.

 _I will talk to Jon to be careful and increase his patrol around Sunset Sea if needed,_ Ned mused. 

He considered that Ned was worrying way too much, but the fact that Jon Arryn had been murdered and the discoveries surrounding it were really unsettling to him.

As they were crossing the circle to move towards the Red Keep, they saw a crowd gather at the center of the circle.

Ned called out to Jory, “Jory, stay alert and keep your eyes on the road.”

Jory nodded and signaled the men to spread out but stay in range. Something about Jon’s activity had bothered Ned. He had been visiting throughout the city along with Stannis Baratheon who half the time maintained a distance from him. On the words of Petyr Baelish, they had figured Jon Arryn’s activity along with Stannis. Stannis suspected that the children Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were not of Robert’s seed, but there was no sufficient proof for it. They had visited the same places that Jon Arryn did and were able to confirm that all the children that had been of Robert’s seed were black haired and blue eyed regardless they had been boy or girl.

They finally came close to the crowd and notice a play being performed. It was of two boys one of them was a golden haired with a wooden sword and another black haired with a wooden harmer.

“I am Prince Gendry the Storm, fear my fury”

“I am Joffrey the Lion, hear me roar”

And both boys carried on their play and entertain the crowd, but something about the spar made Ned realize something.

Suddenly the mummer Joffrey fell, “Oww Mamaaa!!”

A woman with golden hair ran towards the fallen ‘Joffrey’ who was crying and holding onto his knee, “Oh my poor babe, do not cry for you are a brave lion like your grandfather and uncle”.

At that Ned’s eyes widened, _Uncle, he is not a stag, but a lion,_ “Jory, we need to return to the Red Keep now.”

As they rode towards the Red Keep, they finally arrived at the front yard and he observed the Baratheon men preparing the carriages. He saw a grim Stannis Baratheon talking to one of his household knights. Ned considered speaking with him about his observations first but decided against it as he wanted to confirm that with the details. Stannis saw Ned dismount and he walked towards him.

“Stark” Stannis acknowledged at a grim tone.

“Lord Stannis” Ned retorted and he dismissed his men to return to their barracks as Ned signaled Stannis to follow him towards the Tower of Hand. The Tower of the Hand was located towards the postern end of the Keep so it was quiet a walk.

“And?”

“The girl Barra has same features as the others in the city” Ned said in a slow voice and he looked around to see at the servants walking around him. He recalled Littlefinger’s words, _they could be spies for the Queen,_ Ned realized.

“Are you leaving for Harrenhal tonight?” Ned inquired as he decided he did not wish to speak much about this matter.

Stannis merely grunted as he realized that the place was not safe to discuss, “Yes, my wife does not wish to be in this Keep for a single night. Her past seems to haunt her.”

Ned understood what she met, so far, he had only met Rhaella Targaryen once since her arrival from Storm’s End alongside his daughter. She had seemed hesitant upon entering the Red Keep but kept on walking. _I need to speak to her about Jon and Daenerys,_ Ned realized. He wondered if they were sharing raven from Sea Dragon Point. It was a difficult flight to reach to King’s Landing and even the information that Ned would get from Jon would be scarce.

“She has been through a lot here; I’d imagine she would prefer be out of this city and be at Harrenhal sooner” Ned commented.

“You think I don’t know that Stark, it doesn’t help the fact that she did not travel North to oversee Daenerys’s wedding” Ned shared a look with Stannis who merely shook his head and continued, “she has become more withdrawn ever since Viserys left to take the Black and would only smile when Argella is around and even that is a farce.”

“Mayhaps you should have let her travel to North then” Ned said in a plain tone.

“And let that damn Lannister woman use her and my daughter as a leverage against me, I think not.”

He saw a point at Stannis’s words, for one thing was certain, Cersei Lannister was a dangerous woman. Robert had been ruling with the gold given by Lannister and Iron Bank. The worrying matter was that the Iron Bank were more upset with the spending and the fact that Robert and Jon Arryn had been unable to repay the necessary sum back. He hoped that the dowry from the marriage with Tyrells would help but it still would not be enough as they hold debt not just to Iron Bank and the Lannister but also to faith and the merchant’s guild in Tyrosh and Pentos.

“What of you Stark? Your son will be arriving from Sea Dragon Point and from what I hear the boy is not bringing his wife with him” Stannis stressed the part of not bringing his wife.

“Jon has his reasons; he is still new at ruling the lands of Sea Dragon Point and the new Wolf’s Port is growing. My son must have considered Daenerys capable of holding it on her own. I am sure he will like to speak more of that to you at Harrenhal.”

Stannis stopped and placed a hand in his shoulders, “time is running Stark”. He turned to see if anyone was there and once, he was certain the walkway was empty he came close, “we need to move and tell Robert at Harrenhal. We must apprehend the Lannister before they get the chance to raise a host against us.”

In return, Ned removed Stannis’s hands from his shoulders, “and we will, but we cannot move on the Queen and her three children without learning the complete truth behind it.”

Stannis was gritting his teeth with a force but Ned reassured, “give me a night, I need to look into something. Make sure you secure your family when you arrive at Harrenhal.”

At that, the Lord of Storm’s End nodded and decided to part and Ned quickly walked towards his chambers. Once he was there, he ordered Jory to summon the Royal steward.

Ned wanted the accounts of the visits of Lords and ladies specifically nine moons before Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were born. He also opened the tome of _The Lineages and Histories of Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_ to examine the family tree of House Baratheon and especially look at the physical appearance of those in House Baratheon.

The royal steward brought in the ledgers accounting the visit from those particular time frame while Ned was reading through the book. The night had fallen and Ned had his dinner quickly, his time was well utilized since Catelyn and Sansa had already left for Harrenhal so he did not worry about them as more Northmen would have arrived to keep them secure.

He was moving through the pages and he finally reached the one’s for House Baratheon.

 _Founded by Orys Baratheon, when he was named Lord Paramount of Stormsland and Lord of Storm’s End by Aegon I Targaryen._ He then carried on his readings towards Rogar Baratheon, Boremund Baratheon, Borros Baratheon. They all had bigger build as Robert did when he was young and more importantly shared the features of Black hair and Blue eyes.

_Lyonel Baratheon – black hair and blue eyes_

_Ormund Baratheon – black hair and blue eyes_

_Steffon Baratheon – black hair and blue eyes_

_Robert Baratheon, First of his Name – Black hair, blue eyes_

_Gendry Baratheon – Black hair, blue eyes_

_Joffrey Baratheon – Golden Hair, green eyes_

_Myrcella Baratheon – golden hair, green eyes_

_Tommen Baratheon – golden hair, green eyes_

That confirmed Ned’s suspicions, _the seed is strong._ Those were Jon’s last words, he meant to speak of the three children. He immediately went to the ledgers that the steward brought in and looked at the year of 285-286 AC. The Lannister were present in the city but one name that had caught Ned’s attention was that of Jaime Lannisters, _it was around nine moons before Joffrey was born,_ Ned thought. He moved the ledgers at the side and got the ledgers from 290 AC and it was interesting that Jaime Lannister had been there at the time as well. This was the same case for 291 AC. Ned knew that these ledgers would not mean anything but deep-down Ned felt that Jaime Lannister was the father of these children.

Ned sighed and stood from his desk and walk towards the balcony, he sighed and leaned towards the wall frame. He closed his eyes for a moment and it all made sense. Jon Arryn had discovered that Queen’s three children were not of Robert’s seed and was poisoned for it. He learned that his squire Hugh of the Vale was the one that delivered the poison possibly under the command of the Queen and had earned knighthood for it. It was a shame that the man died after falling from his horse at King’s wood, but Ned was certain now that he was murdered before he could have been questioned. Littlefinger was able to confirm from his sources that the poison that he had been given was Tears of Lys which was far more expensive poison that could be easily afforded by the Queen.

Ned needed to part for Harrenhal and speak to Robert regarding this. He realized that by the time he would arrive, the melee tourney would have begun. At that he realized that the whole realm would be present and Ned would need to ensure that he secures his family before he makes any moves. Once the truth is out, the realm will face another war whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, feel free to check out and give love to my other stories.
> 
> The next update will be for Prince of Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how many times I will update this story, it will not be frequent as I will be working on Prince of Winter first. I will try to figure out the direction that it is heading, but Jonerys is the one ship that will be the main pairing.


End file.
